La Gema-Eterna (La Dama de la Galaxia 3)
by analucia.arevalo.75
Summary: Tercera y ultima parte de LDdlG, Los guardianes de la galaxia buscan a Ellie, una batalla se acerca, al igual que el fin de su historia
1. Sinopsis

Después de los acontecimientos de la fortaleza Spartax, la galaxia ha entrado en estado de guerra y caos; Peter Quill y los guardianes buscan incansablemente a Ellie, quien fue secuestrada, mientras tanto Xandar y los Nova Corp los reclutan pues ellos deciden enfrentar al ejercito oscuro del Titán Loco y a la vez detener el dolor de los planetas caídos de una forma que sorprenderá a mas de uno.

La ultima parte de la trilogía de Ellie llega cargada de acción, drama y romance; cerrando con broche de oro la aventura épica


	2. Parte 1: Peter

**Prologo **

_Ellie:_  
>Nací con una increíble habilidad cósmica; 6 poderes incrustados en mi organismo llenas de capacidades extraordinarias, además de tener la inmortalidad, no puedo morir a no ser que alguien con la fuerza necesaria me asesine. Hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado. Toda la galaxia me desea y me desprecia.<p>

Mi vida fue una completa farsa; mis padres, mi casa, mis orígenes incluso mi nombre. Pero si no hubiera salido de esa casa, si no hubiera discutido con mis padres; mi verdadera identidad no habría salido a la luz.

Desde que descubrí mis poderes luche por controlarlos, una pelea difícil pero los domine a la primera en Crystalla sin embargo, los deje para olvidar los malos recuerdos pensando que estaban completamente controlados cuando en realidad estos estaban rebelándose contra mía. No puedo decir en que estado están mis poderes ahora, seria para que me callen la boca para siempre.

Todo esta borroso ahora, siento como pequeños rayos invaden mi cuerpo dándome descargas eléctricas, estoy muy adolorida, tan adolorida que quisiera morir ahora.  
>Pero se que el universo tiene algo para mi, algo muy grande, mas que las misiones anteriores.<p>

Mi nombre es Ellie Rough, tengo 25 años, soy mitad Spartax mitad Terrana, sobreviví a un montón de batallas, soy una gema del infinito y si...soy la única que puede hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Peter:<em>

Mientras nos dirigíamos a Terra ese día, mi mente pensaba en muchas cosas: La misión, mi pasado, mi...madre. Por poco y rechazaba esto, sin embargo no tenia idea de con quien estábamos tratando.

Recuerdo cuando la rescatamos de esa nave que la secuestro de su casa, cambio por completo el plan y atacamos improvisadamente sin saber que había en esa nave, pero lo sentía, ella esta ahí; la encontramos tirada entre las cenizas de la nave destruida, inconsciente.

Tan hermosa.

No podía resistir a su inocente personalidad, tan tranquila y preguntona. A medida que pasaba los días su verdadera diosa salía poco a poco hasta llegar a enamorarme de ella, perdidamente. Ella no era como las otras (y miles) de chicas con las que estuve, ella era diferente, demasiado. La única Terrana de la que me enamore en serio, pero claro piensa Quill ¿Cómo una chica, desconocida e insegura de su pasado se enamora de un ex-forajido e idiota como yo? además ella esta aquí para cumplir su deber, no para perder el tiempo.

Hasta que la conocí realmente, parecía disfrutar el tiempo conmigo: bailando, contándome cosas aun así no tenia el valor de decirle lo que sentía. Aun puedo verla entrenar en ese día de la prueba final, ahí después estuve decidido al 100% de que iba a gritarle a los 4 vientos mis sentimientos por ella. Así fue.

Se fue solo con la excusa que olvidar, pasado 2 meses la encontramos en Knowhere. Al verla delgada, frágil y con su cabello totalmente diferente: oscuro y corto, di con la impresión que esta vida la esta tratando mal. Ella volvió conmigo siendo la misma chica inocente de siempre solo que sus poderes iban en contra de esa dulce sombra.

Ahora se ha ido...otra vez.

No se si esta muerta, no importa nada.

La encontrare.

* * *

><p>FALTA 1 SEMANA PARA EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL!<p> 


	3. C1:Una Nueva Era, Una Nueva Galaxia

**Capítulo 1**

**Una Nueva Era, Una Nueva Galaxia**

_Primera Parte: Peter_

_(3 meses después):_

Nada…

No hay nada…no queda nada.

La galaxia está casi extinta; estrellas, lunas y planetas destruidos, caos en todas partes que parece de nunca acabar…

Ahora sé por qué los Badoon querían a Ellie, por que la consideran como un arma, un arma que usaron para destruir todo esto, supongo que en este momento más planetas se destruyen y más personas sufren por su causa.

Escapamos de la fortaleza de Spartax a pocos minutos de que este volara en pedazos, intentamos perseguir a la nave que la llevo pero se esfumaron llevando de rehén a Ellie. No es su culpa, ni la mía, ni la de mis amigos; si ella se sacrifico es por algo.

Durante todo este tiempo nos dedicamos a buscarla, sin descanso, merodeando todo el día por la galaxia rebuscando por todos lados pero sin ningún rastro de ella. Sentía que cada día que buscábamos y no la encontrábamos, ella se alejaba más y más. Sin embargo algo sucedió:

Visitábamos un planeta hace unos días por la búsqueda, lo encontramos todo destruido: en ruinas, cadáveres de habitantes tirados por todos lados, heridos escondidos en los escombros y la cosa que llamaba la atención: nubes, humo, fuego.

Eran de color rojo.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-preguntaba Gamora a uno de los habitantes, tenía una familia y un hijo muerto por causa de esto.

-Los chitauri…Kree…Star-Fox…l-la dama esta con ellos, ella lo hizo-dijo con voz temblorosa y llorosa.

-¿Star-Fox?-susurra Rocket, extrañado por tal nombre.

-¿Oíste algo? ¿Viste a donde se dirigían?- siguió Gamora.

El habitante negó con la cabeza.

-¿La dama, está bien?-le pregunto con miedo.

-No lo sé, señor Quill, estaba muy oculta y todo paso muy rápido. Pero ella lo hizo, ella está siendo usada.

Mi corazón salto más rápido al escuchar las últimas palabras, volví corriendo a la Milano, quería irme de aquí, no puedo escuchar más esto.

Al salir del planeta les pedí a los demás que me dejen solo en la cabina de control, necesitaba ordenar las piezas encontradas en esta búsqueda.

17 planetas destruidos, 3 de ellos salieron del mapa para siempre.

Un millón de estrellas y satélites igual.

Un ejército, la galaxia indefensa.

¿Sera que el destino de ella este escrito?

¿Sera posible cambiarlo?

Miro en la pantalla que nos dirigíamos a Spartax, aprieto los dientes y vuelvo al mando de la nave. Se acercaba el planeta al horizonte con una especie de niebla roja…cubriéndola.

Bienvenidos a la nueva era.

* * *

><p>Hola! Hello everybody! Bienvenidos por tercera (y ultima vez) y gracias por leer este capitulo que sirve como una pequeña introducción a como veremos el universo después de LCS, ya en el próximo capitulo entraremos a la historia.<p>

Esta se separara en 2 partes, esta narrada por Peter y la otra por Ellie (10 capítulos cada uno) esta novela será verdaderamente extensa (por que es la ultima) y habrán lagrimas se los aseguro. La gran pregunta es ¿Quién sobrevivirá a este nuevo nivel?

RECOMENDACION: Leer las 2 novelas anteriores.

El soundtrack: continuare creando la lista de Ellie y usare todo el soundtrack de la película.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Spartax...¿que paso?


	4. C2:Lejos de Aqui

**Capítulo 2**

**Lejos de aquí**

Las cenizas resplandecientes rojas se encuentran bajo mis pies, el humo, las pequeñas llamas vuelan por el sucio aire, aquel aire me envuelve y amenaza con ahogarme si no me muevo, debería moverme pero este ambiente me paralizo.

Spartax, su propio planeta había sido atacado por ella. Pero este ataque no era nada parecido a los demás, ella convirtió este planeta en un desierto de cenizas rojas.

Tan solo con estar parado en este ambiente, me recordaba cuando agarre el orbe en Xandar. Un grupo de imágenes recorren mi mente sobre eses día; ese poder destructivo que nos amenazaba y las memorias terranas de mi último día en la tierra. Era desconcertante.

De pronto mi madre: Meredith Quill aparece tal como la vi el día de su muerte, ella camina hacia mí para solo detenerse a unos centímetros. Extiende su mano, era extraño porque toda la suciedad del lugar no la tocaba, como si ella solo fuera producto de mi imaginación. Lo era.

-_Peter, mi pequeño príncipe_-susurra con su voz angelical que me traía muchos recuerdos. Yo no respondo, solo me quedo mirándola.

-_Tu mano…Peter…dámela-_ ella lo extiende más hacia mí, esas palabras me hacen temblar.

Sus últimas palabras.

Otra sombra camina desde el horizonte, al igual que mi madre venía con la mano extendida. Era Ellie, con ese vestido celeste y el cabello corto.

-_Peter, no hay tiempo para esto, yo estoy bien_- ella lloraba, con cicatrices en su cara de las batallas anteriores, trata de acercarse más pero no puede.

-_Por favor_-susurran ambas al unísono.

Estoy paralizado, no podía pensar ni moverme, solo me quedaba mirando a las únicas mujeres que ame en vida.

-_Dame la mano-_grita Ellie.

-_Ven conmigo, hijo_- continúa mi madre.

_-Peter, te amo y nunca te abandonare…_-sigue Ellie.

Sus voces se mezclan y se meten en mi mente, esas voces que replicaban que vaya con ellas se transforman en gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, luego, sin explicar la voz de mi madre desaparece y solo queda los gruñidos de Ellie, como si le estuvieran haciendo daño. Sentía como una cadena invisible en mi cabeza jalándome, comienzo a sentir dolores a medida que la cadena me jala y los gritos de Ellie crecen de intensidad.

-¡NO! ¡PETER AYUDAME!.

-¡ELLIE!-grito de respuesta.

De pronto la cadena me libera, los gritos desaparecen y caigo al suelo de rodillas. Y luego: silencio. Bajo la cabeza, arrastro mis manos hacia la tierra ardiente, las lágrimas comienzan a salir. Ella está muy lejos de aquí, de mí, nuevamente. Ellie está a punto de convertirse, al igual que mi madre, en un ser querido perdido más.

Esas alucinaciones de ellas demostraban que estoy tan obsesionado por encontrar a Ellie, mi madre estuvo diciendo sus últimas palabras y después desapareció, porque ella ya estaba perdida, era un niño, era demasiado difícil para mí mirar a mi madre morir. Ahora era difícil aceptar que mi amada posiblemente este…

-¿Peter?

La voz de Gamora me hace levantar la cabeza, ella me mira con absoluta seriedad y tristeza. Después llegan los demás, que si parecían tristes.

-Peter, no encontramos nada, Spartax ha sido destruido completamente, ni siquiera el rey ha sobrevivido. Nosotros lo estuvimos pensando y será por nuestro bien que terminemos esto, no hay nada más que buscar.

-¡No!- grito.-tenemos que seguir buscando, sé que esta por aquí.

-Quill, te lo pedimos, detente- la voz de Rocket se quiebra. Esta era la tercera vez que lo escuchaba así.

-¡ELLA AUN SIGUE AQUÍ!- insisto levantándome de las cenizas.

-Quill, ¿no crees que ella ya está…?-Drax interrumpe con aquella pregunta que me hace explotar de furia, todos nosotros lo miramos asustados.

-¡Si dices esa palabra juro que te voy a matar, Drax!- camino hacia el con ira, Groot se interpone entre nosotros.

-¡YO SOY GROOT!

Quedamos en silencio después de eso, de repente Gamora esfuerza la vista para ver algo detrás de mí, volteo y veo una chica diminuta, de rodillas, su cabello volaba por el viento y me doy cuenta que es corto y oscuro.

-No, no, no, no Peter ¡NO ES ELLA!-grita Gamora corriendo hacia mí y blandiendo su espada.

Demasiado tarde.

Empiezo a correr hacia la chica, con una carga de esperanza en mis manos y con la seguridad de que es ella.

-¡ELLIE! ¡ELLIE SOY YO!-grito mientras corro, escucho los gritos de mis amigos detrás diciendo que no es Ellie, les hago caso omiso.

Me acerco más a la joven, mi corazón palpita más fuerte cuando acaricio su hombro, la chica voltea y me mira.

Su piel era blanquecina, no pálida; sus ojos eran azules, no verdes; su cabello era de color ébano, no castaño oscuro.

Era una niña, no era Ellie.

La niña estaba asustada, llorando y temblando, me disculpe con ella y después salió corriendo hacia la ciudad en ruinas. Ella me recordaba demasiado a…ella; ¡diablos! Ya no puedo ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Quill! ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Drax.

-No era ella-susurro. Gamora se detiene a mi lado izquierdo.

-Te lo dije, Peter. No arriesguemos más nuestras vidas por ella, debemos ir a Xandar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debemos ir a ese planeta lleno de payasos?- masculla Rocket ya más recuperado.

-Recuerden lo que dijeron Sigrid y Regan. Los Nova Corp son los verdaderos dueños de La Gema-Eterna, ellos saben cómo detener esto.

-Tal vez también sepan donde esta Ellie- murmuro mirando el imperio de Spartax destruido.

-Peter, no. Primero debemos saber cómo parar este ataque, la galaxia es primera, nosotros juramos protegerla.

Ella tenía la razón.

Contemplamos el lugar por última vez, las cenizas se levantan y se forman en las nubes, veía que algunas formaban una figura, la figura de una mujer y después desaparecían tiñendo las nubes de sangre. El palacio del lugar parecía derrumbarse en el fondo del paisaje, en unos segundos este ya no se encuentra en pie.

Deje que el estéreo reproduzca mi música a alto volumen, sin que ninguno de mis amigos se moleste ya que están más preocupados en pilotar la nave que en mis asuntos. Una cosa típica de esta nave.

Estaba sentado en mi litera, con los pensamientos llenos hacia esta nueva oportunidad, sé que era la última para demostrar que la Gema-Eterna nos puede salvar a todos. Intentamos y esta vez, era el momento, teníamos que estar preparados. Actuar.

Saco del bolsillo de mi chaqueta roja, una pequeña caja de cristal, hace unos meses tenía un brillo espectacular pero estaba oscuro debido al tiempo que se mantuvo en mi chaqueta. Supongo que lo de adentro conserva lo hermoso que es, vamos a dar un vistazo. Abro la caja y miro que la pequeña piedra aun brillaba, el anillo aun brillaba.

Si…se supone que lo tenía que hacer después de la batalla de Spartax, pero todo esto del sacrificio paso y no pude decirle cuanto la amaba, que si quería ser mía para siempre.

Tal vez esta vez, si la encuentro, podre preguntarle, preguntarle si quería ser mi esposa.

* * *

><p>PROXIMO CAPITULO: Bienvenidos nuevamente a Xandar, capital del imperio Nova<p> 


	5. C3:Xandar

**Capítulo 3**

**Xandar**

No sabía que alguien venia hasta que escuche su voz.

-¡Quill! Necesitamos que… ¿Qué es eso?

Aparto la vista del anillo para volverme a la asesina Gamora, sus ojos puestos fijamente en el anillo, preguntada. Abro la boca para hablar, sin embargo las palabras no salían, trato de ordenarlas.

-E-eso, no, no es nada- tartamudeo cerrando la caja y guardándola en la chaqueta, me vuelvo hacia ella que me mira seriamente, por su expresión notaba que no se tragaba el cuento de "no es nada".

-¿Qué?

-Quill, no te lo voy a repetir ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el bolsillo?

-Gamora, no es nada. Además ¿Qué quieres? Les dije que me dejen solo.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, eso lo hacía debido a mi comportamiento, vuelve a mirarme.

-Necesitamos contactarnos con Nova Prime antes de llegar.

-Sí, está bien. Ya voy- murmuro apartando mi vista. Siento que ella aún no se retira.

-¿Algo más?- murmuro intentando que se aleje de mí.

-No- el sonido de sus botas se hace más lejano y me deja solo.

Me pare al frente de la pantalla holográfica, trate de sonreír aunque parezca de mentira. Nova Prime aparece con una sonrisa ligera dibujada en su rostro.

-Saludos Nova Prime, me alegro volver a conversar con usted.

_-Igualmente señor Quill, gracias a usted y a los guardianes por responder el mensaje de nuestra espía._

¿Espía? ¿De quién estará hablando?, finjo que lo sé y asiento con la cabeza.

-Si…claro.

_-Supongo que ahora sabe que nosotros debemos tener la custodia de la poderosa Gema-Eterna pero los acontecimientos de Spartax ha impedido lo preparado para la señorita Rough._

-Exacto.

_-Aun así, debemos continuar con ustedes, nosotros sabemos una información sobre la Gema, gracias a algunos espías nuestros. Además tenemos que conversar con ustedes para ejecutar el plan preparado._

-No puedo esperar para escuchar aquella información.

_-Muy bien, señor Quill. Nuestros policías indican que ya están cruzando la atmosfera, nos veremos dentro de poco._

-Gracias, Nova Prime.

Se corta la transmisión y apago la pantalla, me dirijo hacia la sala de control. Camino hacia mi silla y miro por el parabrisas que las nubes blancas del cielo se abren, mostrándonos la gran ciudad de Xandar. Cada vez nos acercábamos y la turbulencia se hacía más notable hasta que aterrizamos, la turbulencia se finaliza en una sacudida fuerte, me apoyo de la silla.

Después de unos segundos salimos de la sala y luego de recoger algunas cosas de la mesa, salimos de la nave. Tan pronto salimos de ella que puedo respirar un aire fresco, algo que no respire en meses.

Por suerte Xandar aún no había sido objetivo del ejército de Star-Fox, aún conservaba su ambiente pacífico y ninguno de los habitantes parecía temerle a semejante peligro que ronda la galaxia.

-Xandarianos, los mismos estúpidos de siempre, con las mismas cosas que hacer todos los días ¿no les parece patético?- murmura Rocket aburrido mientras caminábamos al edificio principal de los Nova Corp, en la entrada nos esperaba Rhomann Dey, el jefe de los Nova Corp y la asistente de Nova Prime.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente, guardianes- dice con entusiasmo Rhomann.

-Rhomann, viejo amigo- respondo dándole un apretón de manos.

-Entren rápidamente, los están esperando.

La compuerta principal se abre, Rhomann y la asistente entran primero, seguido por mí y los demás.

Adentro parecían todos ocupados, puede que en las afueras del edificio todo parezca tranquilo, con nada que preocuparse pero aquí, trabajaban para mantener el planeta seguro todo el día. Incluso sus naves están empezando a rondar la ciudad completamente.

Me da escalofríos cuando veo en una pantalla: el rostro de Ellie, a su izquierda se encontraba sus datos y los crímenes que había cometido en ellos estaba Asesinato a mandatarios y disturbios contra la galaxia. En otra estaban los Kree y los Chitauri.

Llegamos a otra compuerta blanca, esta se abre inmediatamente y muestra el salón principal: la mesa de hologramas, unos asistentes más ocupándose de sus trabajos, una pantalla holográfica enorme y Nova Prime hablándole a ella.

-¿Cómo pudieron romper el tratado de paz? Un tratado roto…por una chica.

_-Lo lamento, al parecer nuestro imperio desea tanto a la Gema-Eterna como nuestra arma, al igual que yo por eso nos unimos _

-Ustedes la usaran para destruir la galaxia, no para defenderla. Exijo que detengan a sus fuerzas.

_-Prime, no me venga con sus discursos porque mis tropas van en camino a donde está la Gema. Esto servirá como mi renuncia al tratado de paz._

El emperador Kree desaparece de la pantalla, Nova Prime mostraba una cara de disgusto al oír tal noticia, nos mira y su rostro cambia completamente.

-Guardianes.

Todos respondimos con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Ahora que están aquí podemos comenzar la operación de defensa, según la espía de nuestra policía en la fortaleza…

-Espere… ¿espía?-pregunta Rocket.

-Así es señor Rocket, ¿no lo sabía usted y sus amigos?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Nova Prime nos mira extrañada.

-El señor Quill me dijo que sí.

Todos voltean hacia mí con mirada enojada, yo encojo los hombros.

-Bueno, para aclarar las cosas; Sigrid era nuestra espía.

-Creímos que era de Spartax-susurra Gamora.

-Lo era, los Badoon nunca ataco a su familia. Habían venido para llevarse a Corvo porque él era mitad Spartax mitad Badoon, Sigrid era hija legitima de los padres adoptivos de Corvo. Ella estuvo siempre con nosotros desde que la señorita Rough llego a la galaxia, sin embargo, Regan siempre la amenazó con matarla si decía su verdadera identidad.

-Por eso era así con Ellie…-murmuro.

-Cuando supimos del ataque de la fortaleza, ella se contactó con nosotros y enviamos al ejército fantasma. Está bien, ella ya hizo su trabajo, ahora es su turno, les tengo que decir que las noticias que escucharan no son nada buenas. Rhomann, quiero que tú y los demás salgan de la habitación ahora.

La habitación queda en silencio y sin más que decir ellos sale uno por uno a la compuerta, después de que todos se retiran, Rhomann sale y cierra la compuerta.

-Guardianes, esta información es sumamente clasificada y puede mostrar algo que nunca han visto en sus vidas, así que cuidado.

-Descuide Nova Prime, ya hemos visto el gran daño que ha causado Ellie, pero si usted dice que lo nos va a mostrar es algo nunca visto, no creo que Quill esté listo- dice Gamora dando un paso al frente y después mirándome.

La mujer presiona unos botones de la mesa y un holograma gigante sale. Abro la boca, mi corazón siente que se sale y el grito que sale del holograma me estremece.

De pronto la niebla y los rayos rojos aparecen de la nada de la pantalla.

* * *

><p>PROXIMO CAPITULO: no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, Quill. ella ya no esta.<p>

Soundtrack:

To the stars- Tyler Bates


	6. C4: El Nuevo Enemigo

**Capítulo 4**

**El Nuevo Enemigo**

-Estas imágenes se registraron en Spartax el día anterior, al parecer ella esta tan enojada con su propio planeta que uso sus propios poderes realistas para destruirlo, por poco destruye el planeta entero, hay más ataques en pequeños imperios del planeta…

La voz de Nova Prime se desvanecía poco a poco, solo para dejarme en un sordo silencio, no tenía ninguna cosa en mi mente más que la diminuta sombra en el horizonte que brillaba con luz propia, sin embargo el remolino de tierra la cubría y no la podía ver completamente. La sombra aparta sus manos y unos rayos brillantes salen: era un portal, ella pasa por ahí y desaparece, otro remolino de tierra resurge a unos metros de ahí. El video se corta.

-Guardianes, estamos enfrentándonos a un inminente peligro. Por eso nuevamente los necesitamos, mis Nova Corp están preparados para ustedes.

-Espere ¿Nova Corp en esta guerra?

-Sí, señor Quill. Ellos los acompañaran para enfrentarlos y neutralízalos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Al igual debemos rescatar a Ellie de las garras de Star-Fox.

Al decir esto Nova Prime muestra una cara seria y dura como piedra.

-No creo que rescatar a la Gema-Eterna sea una probabilidad del plan.

Nuevamente me siento congelado, aquellas palabras me dejan un mal sabor de boca.

-Escúcheme, ella es la única que puede detenerlo. Si la rescatamos mostrara su conocimiento del ejercito oscuro, sería una ventaja justa para nosotros.

-Quill, eso no cambiara nada- murmura Drax.

-Necesitamos una respuesta; ella es la voz de la galaxia, si las rescatamos podremos unir a los heridos o a otros que aun previenen el ataque a sus planetas y la seguirán

-Quill, detente, como dijo el fortachón. Eso no cambiara nada- masculla Rocket.

-El plan debe ser ejecutado antes de que…

-¿De qué? ¿Antes de que ella se convierta en el enemigo?- exclama Gamora.

Quedo en silencio.

-Guardianes, me parecen que están hablando equivocadamente. Eleanor Rough, la Gema-Eterna del infinito ya es el enemigo, han perdido a uno de los suyos.

Mi respiración, el latido de mi corazón, mi voz se corta repentinamente. Todos estos meses fueron en vano, la sordera vuelve a atacarme por unos segundos y luego solo se escuchaba mis latidos débiles y la voz de la mujer como un eco.

-_Al parecer Star-Fox y su hermano la han estado entrenando todo este tiempo para convertirla en un arma letal, trastornándola y cambiando la perspectiva de su mente hacia la galaxia. Ahora es demasiado tarde, la mujer que conocieron ha desaparecido…han acabado con Eleanor y la Gema-Eterna ha surgido de la sombra._

-No es posible- susurro, ya que es lo único que puedo decir.

-Yo…soy…Groot.

-Era de esperarse de esa Terrana.

-¡No…no…no puede ser cierto! Ella no haría algo así, ella sabe muy bien su deber, está usted mintiendo Nova Prime.

-¡QUILL! ¡No hables así de Nova Prime!- grita Gamora.

Doy unos pasos atrás, siento que no podía dar más en este mundo. Ya había perdido a mi madre, ahora ya he perdido a mi hermosa amada.

-L-lo siento…no puede ser…-sigo susurrando.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer Quill…

De pronto 4 palabras quedaron grabadas en mi memoria desde entonces.

-ELLA…YA…NO…ESTA.

Bajo la cabeza, aprieto los puños y los dientes; tratando de contener la ira que llegaba y amenazaba con ahogarme. Todo el tiempo en el que ella estaba con nosotros en la fortaleza de Spartax, siempre tuvo esos ataques en las que el poder la controlaba: cuando la entidad cósmica le advirtió no le creyó pero después vino lo de Sigrid, la sed de usar sus poderes, le dije que aprenda a controlarlos pero Regan siempre la provocaba para que vea el grado de ellos y le informaba todo a Star-Fox acerca.

-No saben con quien se meten: Star-Fox es más conocido como Eros, el hermano de Thanos.

Oigo un grito ahogado femenino, obviamente era Gamora, obviamente que era la hija (adoptiva) de Thanos.

-Sí, lo sabía, mi padre siempre tuvo obsesionado con las gemas del infinito y con destruir la galaxia solo para complacer a la muerte. Pensaba recolectar las gemas y después juntarlas en el guantelete del infinito, un poderoso artefacto que funciona con solo colectar las 6 gemas aunque siempre hubo una segunda alternativa y esa era Ellie. Todo lo que se escucho acerca del Apocalipsis Eterno, está pasando.

-¿Apocalipsis Eterno?-pregunta extrañado Rocket.

-Así se llamaría la guerra si la Gema-Eterna llegaba a cometer su fin apocalíptico, se ve que esas leyendas sobre ella son ciertas ahora para todo el universo- dice Drax.

-¿Habrá una forma?-digo con voz muy grave.

Todos apuntan sus miradas hacia mí.

-¿Disculpa señor Quill?-pregunta Nova Prime.

-Digo si habrá una forma de detener esto. Si estamos aquí es porque usted sabe la forma de como detener a E…-paro de hablar y trago saliva.-A la Gema-Eterna.

-Eso es lo que iba a decirles; como sabrán, nadie puede detenerla, ella tiene la vitalidad en su sangre, a no ser que el ser más poderoso o el más capacitado se ofrezca para matarla. El único que decide si vive o no es Thanos pero hemos descubierto algo que fue increíble para nosotros pero es 100% posible.

-¿Qué es?-murmuro levantando la cabeza.

-La forma posible es usted señor Quill.

Todos vuelven a mirarme, mi mente trata de analizar lo que dijo Nova Prime ¿Yo? ¿La forma de detener a Ellie? ¿Cómo?

-¿Yo? No, no, es imposible que yo sea el único que puede detener a la Gema-Eterna.

-Su ADN alien desconocido resulta ser algo poderoso, además de sostener el orbe o cualquier cosa poderosa, usted puede detenerla. Eliminar a la Gema-Eterna para siempre.

-Eso significa que tengo que… ¿matarla?

-Sí.

Bueno…ahora si me va a dar algo, seriamente. ¿Es posible que la persona que más amo se convierta en el peor enemigo y que yo tengo que matarla para salvar la galaxia? Si, lo es.

-Ahora antes de ejecutar el plan, permítanme presentarles al escuadrón de Nova Corp que los ayudara. Por favor acompáñenme afuera del edificio.

Nova Prime camina hacia la compuerta y Gamora le sigue primero, después Groot y Drax, finalmente Rocket arrastra las patas hacia la compuerta. Yo me quedo en el salón pensando en lo que dijeron.

Si la matare o no la matare. La amo pero la galaxia está a punto de extinguirse por sus poderes ¡diablos! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Vienes Quill?-grita Rocket a lo lejos.

Alzo la mirada y asiento con la cabeza, camino a grandes pasos saliendo hacia la compuerta.

* * *

><p>PROXIMO CAPITULO: El escuadrón de los guardianes se presenta + 5OCs nuevos<p>

lo lamento si estoy haciéndolos cortos, estoy en exámenes y al menos puedo escribir esto.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: como los exámenes terminaron en mi escuela me iré de vacaciones, eso significa que no publicare nada por una semana. no se preocupen que volveré con lo que sigue (que es impactante) y solo puedo decir que...prepárense.

Besitos!


	7. C5: El Escuadron

**Capítulo 5**

**El Escuadrón **

Ya en las afueras del edificio principal Rhomann nos espera sonriente, Nova Prime se pone a su lado y caminamos con ellos hasta la parte trasera del edificio, a unos metros se encontraba un edificio de tamaño pequeño, color gris y de un diseño abstracto, en la parte de arriba hay una pequeña estrella (el símbolo de los Nova Corp).

-Los soldados que formaran parte del escuadrón se entrenan aquí, no es gran grupo pero les servirá. Ellos están más que ansiosos por conocerlos.

-Sí y nosotros igual- dice Rocket sarcásticamente y mirando con desdén a 5 Xandarianos saliendo del edificio. Vestían los uniformes originales de los Nova Corp solo que el color era de un azul oscuro y las mujeres usaban una pequeña falda por encima de sus pantalones.

Avanzamos hacia ellos que forman una pequeña y simple fila, un pensamiento ridículo pasa por mi mente ¿son estos los que nos acompañaran? Yo esperaba un ejército de soldados enorme como aquel ejercito de Crystalla pero no a un grupo de 5. Esto me sabe muy mal.

Nos acercamos más hacia ellos y el edificio. Noca Prime camina hacia mi lado derecho.

-Estos son los líderes del Escuadrón Nova Intergaláctico. El cuerpo que lo conformara aún está siendo reclutado, ellos son Nordin, Aitor, Kerian, Eider y Briseida respectivamente.

Los 5 hacen un gesto con la cabeza saludándonos, nosotros respondemos igual. Aunque claramente pensé que ellos eran los únicos integrantes del ejército. Mis expectativas por esta batalla eran de un 12%.

-Los dejare para que conozcan lo que les tenemos preparado.-eso fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de retirarse. Eider se acerca a nosotros, parecía feliz aunque su rostro mostraba una cara seria.

-Saben, es un placer conocerlos a todos, admiramos su trabajo especialmente cuando salvaron a nuestro planeta de las garras de Ronan El Acusador y estamos muy felices de…

-Eider, es suficiente. No queremos sofocar a los guardianes- murmuro Rhomann. La joven camina de vuelta a la fila.

-Por favor, síganos- dice Aitor. El grupo avanza hacia el edificio y rápidamente la compuerta se abre, entramos. Unas luces blancas se encienden y muestran un gran salón del mismo color; a los extremos de él se encontraban unas naves de los Nova Corp solo que estas tienen unas franjas dorada pintadas por las alas. Contaba unas 20 naves.

-Como pueden apreciar aquí guardianes, las naves del escuadrón, ese espacio grande que ven ahí al fondo, es el lugar de su nave.

Nos detuvimos para mirar a las naves y avanzo lentamente hacia el gran espacio para mi querida Milano, escucho sonidos, volteo y observo que una compuerta gigante de la izquierda se abre y de repente 3 naves más (incluida la mía) entran al edificio, volando alrededor y cerca mío para después aterrizar lentamente en los espacios que quedaban.

Me doy cuenta que los demás ya habían entrado a un elevador, camino con la tranquilidad del mundo hacia ellos y el elevador se cierra, de pronto se escuchan sonidos metálicos, en cada minuto se hacían más fuertes a medida que avanzamos. Las puertas del elevador se abren y lo primero que veo es otro salón de color blanco, en este se encontraban más Xandarianos uniformados que entraban y salían de varias habitaciones. Este complejo era más grande, compuesto de 2 pisos, compuertas por todos lados y al frente nuestro se encuentra un gran ventanal que muestra un paisaje entero de Xandar.

-Este es nuestro complejo oficial, la mayoría de los soldados Nova que reclutamos son jóvenes con poca preparación pero saben lo que hacen, todo lo que necesitamos: armas, alimentos, equipamiento especializado para satélites, lunas o estrellas y obviamente habitaciones se encuentran en este complejo. Desafortunadamente para encontrar la sala de control tendrán que ir hacia el edificio de Nova Prime. En esta primera planta se encuentran las salas principales y en la segunda se encuentran las habitaciones, mañana a primera hora deberemos ir hacia la sala de control para la primera fase del plan. Les mostraremos el salón de armas que tenemos preparado.

Rhomann se acerca a una de las compuertas, acerca y desliza sus dedos a una pequeña pantalla, la compuerta se abre rápidamente y entramos. En el cuarto encontramos un arsenal completo de armas Xandarianas, en el medio del cuarto había una mesa rectangular y más armas se encontraban ahí. Me acerco hacia la mesa y recorro mis dedos sobre la empuñadura de una espada, era de cristal transparente. ¡Diablos! Olvide mis verdaderos pensamientos hacia esto, tengo que decirlo, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados. Sé que la galaxia está en peligro y podemos salvarla, pero aún hay una chance de salvar a Ellie, no me importa si ella es el nuevo enemigo porque siento que hay aún una pizca de "Ellie Rough" en la Gema-Eterna.

-¿Alguna duda?-pregunta Briseida. Estaba tan preocupado con mis pensamientos que me olvide completamente lo que dijeron los líderes. Ok, Peter, es hora de decirlo. ¡Dilo, idiota, dilo!

-Sí, ¿es posible que hagamos esto sin su ayuda? Solo quiero a mis amigos en esto.

Todos me miran con caras frias.

-Peter…-comienza Gamora.

-No, Gamora. Es cierto, Xandar, ningún planeta se debe involucrar en esto. Esta misión es personal, estamos hablando de uno de los nuestros.

-¿¡Es difícil entenderlo Peter?! Ella es el enemigo, debemos proteger la galaxia no a una chica con pinta de un ser supremo. ¿No es lo que juramos hacer?

-Ella nos dejó, Peter, ella lo hizo porque piensa que nosotros podemos hacerlo juntos como un equipo.- exclama Rocket.

-No, es porque nosotros la dejamos ir, no la sacamos de ese agujero, no perseguimos esa nave. ¡TODO POR QUE LA DEJAMOS!

Una acidez grave ataca mi garganta, sentía que iba a llorar. Camino hacia atrás y volteo bajando la cabeza.

-Nos dijo que no arriesguemos nuestras vidas por ella, que ella estará bien pase lo que pase ¿recuerdas?- murmura Gamora.

Aún recuerdo aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca, sin embargo no prometí nada, así que debo rescatarla pase lo que pase y en la primera oportunidad que se nos aparezca.

-Lo siento Gamora, pero la amo y no permitiré que otra persona que yo amo muera. Nos vamos ahora hacia la compuerta pero ninguno de ellos me siguen.

-¡Guardianes, es una orden!-grito.

De repente las luces blancas parpadean, una alarma suave sonaba por la habitación. Miro a todos lados y me detengo en los demás que reaccionaban igual.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto.

-Nova Prime nos está llamando…es una emergencia muy grave- murmura Rhomann.

* * *

><p>Hola! He vuelto! eso significa también que La Gema-Eterna también ha vuelto! lamento por no publicar el capitulo ayer ya que una visita al salón de belleza fue la causa pero ya estoy aquí!<p>

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Emergencia! es lo único que puedo decir!


	8. C6: La Amenaza Mortal

**Capítulo 6**

**Amenaza Mortal**

Salimos al edificio principal corriendo rápidamente, para los Nova Corp "emergencia" es algo grave para su planeta y supongo que tiene algo que ver con Star-Fox y su ejército. Entramos rápidamente hacia la sala de Nova Prime y me encuentro con un total caos.

Personas corriendo hacia la pantalla holográfica, eran demasiadas que no permitían ver qué pasaba hasta Rhomann y los líderes pidieron que se aparten para que pasemos. Adelante estaba Nova Prime junto a su asistente y que mira a la pantalla, que muestra en grandes letras: EMERGENCIA.

-¿Nova Prime, contestara esa llamada?-pregunta Nordin seriamente.

-Si-es lo único que dice, su asistente aprieta un botón y de repente la pantalla se vuelve negra, se queda así por unos segundos y finalmente un hombre de pelo negro, capa negra y mirada penetrante aparece en la pantalla, a su lado derecho se encontraban el emperador Kree y Czar-Doon y su izquierda estaba una persona de rodillas vestida con un saco y capucha de color negro, esa capucha cubría totalmente su rostro que no podía reconocerla.

_-Saludos, Nova Prime, saludos Xandar y saludos Guardianes de la Galaxia. Soy Eros, pero me conocen en la galaxia por el nombre de Star-Fox. Por lo visto ya se están preparando para pelear con nosotros y eso no me agrada. Quiero que todos los que estén mirando es decir, todo el imperio Xandariano: Bajen sus armas; no lograran nada defendiéndose. Porque ya están condenados y para probarlo visitaremos su planeta dentro de unos días, pero antes, debemos ocuparnos de algunos planetas de ahí con nuestra arma…_

-¡Entréganos a Ellie!-grito con todas mis fuerzas.

-_¡Ha! Pero si es Peter Jason Quill, el legendario Star-Lord, me alegro hablar con usted._

-¿Dónde está Ellie? ¡Quiero verla!

Star-Fox suelta una carcajada, eso me lleno más de cólera e ira.

-_¿Ellie? ¿Hablas de Eleanor Rough, La Gema Eterna del Infinito? ¿La chica que toda la galaxia está buscando? ¿Tu amada?_

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Star-Fox.

-_Pues, "Tu Ellie" está conmigo, no quiere verte, lo quiere es verlos muertos a todos incluido a ti._

-¿QUE LE HAS HECHO, BASTARDO?

-_Digamos que he sacado su comportamiento verdadero sus poderes, he sacado a la verdadera Gema-Eterna, deberían agradecérmelo por que hice algo que tú y tus amigos estaban encargados de hacer pero desafortunadamente fallaron. Deberías ver pero lástima que ella quiera matarte al primer momento que te vea. ¡XANDARIANOS! YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS. Hasta entonces._

La llamada se corta y aprieto los puños, quiero gritar de furia por lo que ha hecho. Aun miro la pantalla y el barullo de los Xandarianos vuelve a llenar la habitación.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos, Nova Prime?- masculla Rhomann.

La mujer se queda en silencio y me mira a mí y a los guardianes, intercambio miradas con mis compañeros y luego me vuelvo a Nova Prime.

-Atacar. Debemos atacar, esa amenaza no es nada, solo pretende asustarnos. Pelearemos para defender la galaxia, no importa nada para mí si la galaxia no está segura. Tienen mi palabra y la de mis compañeros- dije.

-Perfecto, vayan al complejo, deben coordinar algunas cosas con los líderes para mañana. La primera fase queda cancelada, pasaremos a la segunda fase ahora mismo. Enviare un mensaje a todos los planetas restantes de la galaxia. El Apocalipsis Eterno ha comenzado- dice Nova Prime antes de que nosotros y los lideres volvamos al complejo.

* * *

><p>Bueno publique el capitulo de hoy dia (el otro era el capitulo del lunes) y les quiero informar que...¿Extrañan a Ellie? yo si pero esta secuestrada por Star-Fox :c<p>

PROXIMO CAPITULO: drama! drama! drama de Peter!


	9. C7: Recuerdos de Medianoche

**Capítulo 7**

**Recuerdos de Medianoche**

Después de unas horas, Xandar entro a una caótica etapa de emergencia, Star-Fox había puesto sus ojos en el planeta, atacaría muy pronto. Sé que debíamos hacer algo contra ellos para impedir este y más ataques pero honestamente mis ansias que me inundan por Ellie me hacían dudar de muchas cosas incluso de mí. Solo quedaba elegir… ¿mis amigos o Ellie? ¿la galaxia o Ellie? tenía que ensuciarme las manos de sangre enemiga si no elijo buscarla por mi cuenta, pero sería lo contrario si la busco, según Star-Fox, ella me mataría.

No teníamos mucho por coordinar, no sabíamos del plan que Nova Prime tenía preparado. Pero aun así sin saber nada, debíamos hablar sobre las posiciones de ataques en caso. Nordin, Aitor, Kerian se encargarían de los ataques aéreo junto a un grupo de soldados mientras que Eider y Briseida se encargarían del ataque terrestre con el grupo restante de soldados. Aun no podíamos decidirnos acerca de nuestro plan de ataque, Rocket y Drax querían ir por aire en cambio yo, Gamora y Groot preferíamos por tierra entonces comenzó un debate entre nosotros, bueno, en fin. Al final no pudimos decidirnos.

…

Miraba la versión nocturna de la ciudad de Xandar desde la pequeña ventana de mi habitación, se veía tan callada y casi la mitad de la ciudad estaba con las luces apagadas. Era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo después de este desastroso día: Un poco de silencio.

Sin embargo no podía evitar que los pensamientos por ella vuelvan poco a poco, su rostro aparecía y desaparecía de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, decido acercarme más a la ventana y concentrarme más en la ciudad, en las luces que se apagaban poco a poco conforme pasaban los minutos. Su rostro desaparece de mi mente y me tranquilizo.

En eso, escucho un sonido fuerte.

Volteo rápidamente, recojo uno de mis blaster y apunto hacia la puerta. No había nadie, todo estaba tranquilo. Espero unos minutos para verificar si estaba claro y después bajo el arma, la dejo en mi cama y me vuelvo a la ventana. Tal vez sean esos bastardos xandarianos que están jugando con las armas o algo así.

Siento como un aire frio me envuelve el cuerpo y me estremece, trato de resistir a los escalofríos pero el aire se vuelve más frio. Le hago caso omiso porque creía que era el aire de la ciudad pero note la diferencia que ese aire era un poco más cálido. Me estremezco más y decido terminar con esto de una vez por todas, durmiendo.

Aparto los blasters, coloco mi walkman en la mesa y me meto a la cama. Sé que costara un poco cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero después de unos minutos de mirar al techo, mis ojos comienzan a sentirse pesados y caigo en el sueño profundo.

…

_Otro sonido fuerte me hace despertar, esta vez era un chirrido metálico, como si la compuerta de mi habitación se hubiera abierto, alguien había entrado. Arrastro lentamente mi mano hacia mi blaster y rápidamente apunto a la puerta otra vez. Muevo la mano hacia el muro derecho y después al otro lado. No pienso más que en un amigo peludo._

_-¿Rocket?-pregunte._

_Nadie responde, de pronto un sonido leve hace que yo voltee hacia la ventana; no había nadie, me vuelvo hacia la puerta y ahí esta: pequeña, delgada, cabello corto, ropa rota, herida y con lágrimas en los ojos: Ellie._

_-Peter-dice con voz débil, se arrastra hacia mí._

_-Ellie- alzo mi mano para atraerla hacia mí, su mano estaba llena de cicatrices y heridas pero aún se sentía suave._

_-Peter… ¿Dónde estuviste?_

_-¿Tu donde estuviste?- antes que pueda hablar, atraigo sus labios agrietados contra los míos para besarla, ella corresponde y la beso lentamente por que podía sentir sangre en sus labios, no quería lastimarla._

_Me aparto de ella colocando mis manos en sus mejillas, las acaricio con mis pulgares, ella me sonríe ligeramente y yo correspondo igual. Solo escucho mis respiraciones entrelazadas con las suyas, hasta que decido hablar. Me doy cuenta que tiene heridas recientes en su cara, sangre roja seca aun decoraba su rostro._

_-¿Qué te paso en la cara? Ellie ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fue Star-Fox?_

_-Hey, estoy bien. No te preocupes…- ella se queda mirándome sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desvanece y pone una cara extraña.- ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Mi corazón siente una descarga eléctrica al oír eso, aparto las manos de su rostro, ella se levanta de la cama aun mirándome fríamente. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Quién eres? No te conozco._

_-Soy Peter Quill, Ellie. No te hagas de juegos._

_-Peter Quill-susurra, después pone una cara de furia apretando los dientes-¡PETER JASON QUILL! ¡TU ERES EL ENEMIGO Y DEBO MATARTE!-alza la mano y me empuja hacia atrás, se acerca hacia mí y me mira, vuelve a alzar su mano, la niebla purpura roja vuelve a sus mano y se recolecta para matarme._

_-Escúchame Ellie, esta no eres tú. Ellie contrólate por favor._

_-Lo siento Quill, son ordenes de mi maestro matarte- la energía de color me envuelve._

_-¡Ellie no!_

_El poder me ciega la vista y después de eso no siento nada. _

_…_

Despierto gritando gravemente, estaba sudando por todos lados, miro hacia la ventana y aun es de noche. Ahora pensamientos malignos de Ellie llenan mi mente y amenazan con volverme loco, pongo las manos en mi cabeza y las recorro por mi cara. Comencé a respirar agitadamente y a mirar a todos lados. Salgo de la cama y voy al baño para darme un remojón de agua en la cara, mientras las gotas recorrían mi rostro podía recordarme unos detalles de la apariencia de Ellie antes de que me "matara".

Sus ojos estaban de un color rojo escarlata, tenía pequeñas venas del mismo color que decoraban su rostro, manos y brazos, el cabello empezaba a crecer extrañamente y se tornaba a otro color pero desafortunadamente no pude verlo completo porque ella ya me había cegado.

Volvi a mi habitación y agarre el walkman para escuchar un poco de música, sé que será un poco masoquista escucharlas porque algunas me recordaban a Ellie, no importaba, lo que he visto me ha hecho pensar en ella después de 5 horas de pensamientos acerca de la galaxia. Coloco los auriculares en mis oídos, aprieto play y la cinta empieza su curso.

Pase los últimos momentos de la medianoche escuchando mis canciones, concentrándome más en las letras que en ella y lentamente iba desapareciendo de mi mente hasta llegar a un punto de olvidarme de todo, solo con la música en mi cabeza.

De repente "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" suena en mis oídos, al comienzo me dieron escalofríos porque era la canción que baile con ella en el Milano, la canción con la que finalmente la bese, la canción con la que le confesé mis sentimientos. Aun podía recordar mis palabras, sus palabras, todo. Todo hace que vuelva nuevamente hacia la locura, que vuelva hacia donde todo comenzó.

_Free on my own, that's the way I used to be  
>But since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me<em>

Cante con una tristeza profunda y dolorosa, dios, como la amo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y aún seguía muy enamorado de ella, pero tal como la canción se terminaba era igual cuando ella desapareció: lentamente y sin dejar resto.

-¿Quill?

Gamora estaba al pie de mi habitación, no había escuchado la compuerta abrirse gracias a lo alto que estaba el volumen de mi walkman. Me quito los auriculares y la miro con los ojos cansados.

-¿Gamora? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Quería hablar contigo ahora, ¿puedo?

-Seguro.

Ella entra a mi habitación y cierra la compuerta, se acerca lentamente a mi cama y se sienta, eso dejando unos centímetros lejos de mí.

-Es sobre de tu comportamiento hoy día con los Nova Corp.

-Lo sé, sé que no fue la mejor de todas, tu sabes como soy; un descarado idiota presumido que insulta a todos.

-Sabemos muy bien porque estas así, por Ellie ¿verdad? tu obsesión por buscarla aunque sea mala te atormenta, Quill. No dejes que te controle tal como los poderes lo hicieron con ella.

-Lo siento, pero tú sabes que la amo demasiado. No puedo creer que ella sea nuestro enemigo ahora.

-Lo supuse desde que la besaste mientras estaba inconsciente en Crystalla. Todos lo vimos

Sí, es cierto. Cuando ella libero sus poderes para destruir a su tío y su corazón se detuvo, pensé que estaba muerta y le suplicaba que se quede conmigo, seguía y seguía hasta que no pude más y la bese en frente de todos, sin importar lo que decían mis amigos acerca.

Quill, hay que aceptar que fallamos mientras estaba con nosotros, siempre la dejábamos usar sus poderes y no cumplimos normas. Ahora sabemos que sus fines de controlar la galaxia son más grandes de los que Star Fox. Me he dado cuenta que los actos que haces desde que rescatamos a Ellie de esa nave, todo ha sido por ella, siempre estuvo ella en tu máxima prioridad, nunca lo estuvo la galaxia. Pero ahora quiero que pelees por la galaxia, por favor Quill. Si en verdad eres un guardián de la galaxia, pelea por la galaxia.

Ella tenía razón, había perdido mi mayor prioridad desde que conocí a Ellie que es proteger la galaxia y Gamora me demostró que hay una oportunidad más para demostrar que mi mayor prioridad es salvarlos a todos.

-Lo hare, Gamora, lo hare por ustedes y por la galaxia.

-¿Estás seguro que pelearas?

-Sí, lo hare. Porque soy un guardián de la galaxia como tú. No nos quedaremos sentados de brazos cruzados y mirar entretenidamente como Star-Fox y sus secuaces destruyen la galaxia

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

…

Por el resto de la noche dormí con las palabras de Gamora en mi mente, Ellie y sus tormentos ya no se encontraban en mi mente, me sentí un poco mejor.

Mañana comienza todo.

* * *

><p>No se que decir sobre este capitulo, me quede sin palabras honestamente! tuve que revisar el cap 9 y cap 11 de LDdlG nuevamente por que no me acuerdo de nada!<p>

el Soundtrack de esta primera parte de la novela es sacado del score (música instrumental) de la película y será obviamente que el tema lacrimógeno (al menos para mi) "To The Stars"

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¡Que empiece la fiesta!


	10. C8: Tour Intergalactico

**Capítulo 8**

**Tour Intergaláctico**

-Star-Fox ha atacado 2 planetas más- eso fue lo único que dijo Rhomann.

Oh…genial.

-Sabemos que se ha trasladado de la alineación sur a la norte, donde la mayoría de los planetas ya han sido atacados, suponemos que están volviendo para el definitivo.

-¿El definitivo?-pregunte.

-Destruir los planetas. Ahora Nova Prime les hablara acerca del plan.

Nova Prime se acerca a la mesa y en eso aparecen unos hologramas revelando las alineaciones de la galaxia, indicando en color rojo que planetas habían sido atacados, azules que ya habían desaparecido y verde los planetas restantes. Eran demasiados azules y pocos verdes y rojos.

-Nuestro mundo ya ha recibido la amenaza de Star-Fox, por eso ya hemos entrado a una etapa de emergencia y el plan llega abruptamente a la fase 2. Señor Quill: usted, sus guardianes y el escuadrón harán una especie de tour por las alineaciones para unir a los planetas a nuestra causa, hasta ahora solo se ha confirmado que los planetas Spartax, Moord y Hala están con el movimiento de Star-Fox pero aun mantenemos la esperanza de los demás planetas. Es su misión convencerlos que es mejor estar peleando con nosotros que estar mirando como gente muere, crear así un ejército universal.

-¿Qué pasara aquí? ¿Quién los protegerá si Star-Fox los aniquila mientras nosotros estamos paseando por la galaxia?-pregunta Rocket.

-Los Nova Corp crearan una barrera en las afueras del planeta vigilando todo el día hasta que ustedes vuelvan. Tengan cuidado y si La Gema-Eterna se encuentra cerca…señor Quill, ya sabe qué hacer.

Asiento con la cabeza sin demostrar mi incomodidad por aquella acción que tenía que hacer por el bien de la galaxia.

-Buena suerte a todos.

…

Regresamos al complejo para preparar todo lo necesario, coordinamos pasar por el tour primero por la alineación más atacada hasta ahora: La alineación sur donde se encontraban los planetas más habitados de toda la galaxia y los más atacados.

Mis amigos y el escuadrón ya se encontraban en la plataforma de aterrizaje, solo faltaba yo. Antes de salir, saco la caja del anillo de la chaqueta roja.

Si íbamos a un tour por la galaxia, nos encontraríamos muy pronto con Ellie y no la matare como me ordeno Nova Prime, la rescatare para llevarla a Xandar y ver qué hacer con ella. Aún tenía esperanzas, guardo la caja dentro de mi uniforme rojo y salgo de la habitación corriendo hacia la plataforma.

…

Era como ir en círculos; una y otra vez, pasando por los disturbios nuevamente que ya se sentía muy sofocante y aterrador. Sentado en la cabina del Milano, con los ojos cansados por las cosas de ayer aun así mirando a todos lados, no vaya a ser que otros sonidos o apariciones de Ellie vengan y me vuelvan loco enfrente de mis amigos. Después de estar inspeccionando a cada rato me canse y me dedique a guiarme de las naves Nova que nos llevaban por la alineación sur destruido.

El primer planeta que Xandar decidió para comenzar el tour fue Heven, un planeta habitado por ángeles que creen que nosotros somos unas leyendas; miraba por la pantalla que la mitad del planeta se encontraba en ruinas, aterrizamos en una plataforma transparente y salimos de las naves, donde un grupo de soldados ángeles nos apuntaban con sus lanzas, preguntándose que éramos.

-Exigimos hablar con su emperador, es una emergencia-murmuro-somos los Guardianes de la Galaxia y venimos a ayudar.

Los soldados intercambian miradas y uno de ellos se dirige a mí, con su lanza apunta hacia el fondo de la plataforma y ahí al fondo se veía una mujer. Los soldados piden que vayamos hacia ella, caminamos lentamente hacia la mujer y conforme más nos acercábamos, se hacía más notable. Era una mujer rubia, piel resplandeciente y vestía de blanco; obviamente era ángel pero no era el emperador.

La mujer comienza a hablarles hacia ellos en un idioma desconocido, después de unos minutos la mujer nos mira con sorpresa y le pide a los soldados que se retiren, ellos lo hacen y ella nos sonríe cálidamente.

-Bienvenidos a Heven, guardianes y xandarianos. Mi nombre es Cellestlia, la hija del emperador, sé que han venido a ver a mi padre pero desafortunadamente murió por protegernos a manos de La Gema-Eterna quien acaba de destruir nuestro imperio junto a su ejército, por ahora soy la emperatriz de este planeta y déjeme decirles que había escuchado sus leyendas pero nunca imagine que fueran realidad, entonces ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Un placer conocerla, señorita. Venimos por lo que ha pasado en su planeta y para proponerle algo.

-Oh, entiendo. Les explicare: Hace unos días un grupo de gente conocido como El Ejercito Oscuro vino a nuestro planeta, lo primero que hicieron fue atacar a nuestro planeta y después osaron entrar a nuestro palacio y mataron a mi padre. No solo lo mataron a él, mataron mucha gente inocente, destruyeron nuestras ciudades todo gracias a su poderosa Gema-Eterna, nos habían contado sobre ella pero nunca imaginamos tal poder. Me encantaría saber sobre tal propuesta.

-Sí, queremos reunir a la gente sobreviviente cuando antes- masculla Drax.

Cellestlia sonríe y camina hacia una puerta grande.

-Se encuentran de suerte, los sobrevivientes se refugian en la sala principal.

Ella abre la puerta y muestra una habitación grande color celeste blanquecino solo que algunos lados estaban destruidos, un pequeño gran grupo de ángeles se encontraban en la sala, Cellestilia nos deja pasar ante la gente y escucho murmullos de ellos a mis espaldas. La emperatriz nos hace caminar hacia un estrado completamente estropeado.

-Damas y caballeros: nuestro planeta ha recibido a seres inimaginables. Ellos son Los Guardianes de la Galaxia de los que tanto hemos oído hablar y junto a algunos soldados Xandarianos vienen a proponernos algo, algo de que seguro nos salvara. Ahora su líder nos hablara atentamente.

Cellestilia me ofrece dar un paso adelante, trago saliva y saco las tarjetas que Nova Prime me dio antes de salir de Xandar, era un discurso. El discurso que tratara de convencer a la galaxia acerca de esta batalla, de este apocalipsis.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva y levanto las tarjetas, miro una vez más hacia el público que tenían rostros de esperanza, algo nunca antes visto pues los ángeles de Heven eran personas guerreras y frias. Me vuelvo hacia las tarjetas y comienzo a leerlas.

-Saludos, habitantes de Heven, soy Peter Quill y junto con mis compañeros: Los Guardianes de la Galaxia y el escuadrón Xandariano les agradecemos por poder dejarnos hablar. En primer lugar queremos lamentar por el ataque a su planeta, sabemos que Star-Fox tiene la culpa de todo el daño que ha hecho y que nosotros planeamos por neutralizarlo. Y es por eso que venimos: Para que ustedes nos acompañen en esta batalla y crear un ejercito universal…-

La siguiente parada fue el planeta Gwendor, otro planeta que quedo en el suelo literalmente, básicamente este imperio está separado en dos; masculino y femenino. El consejo directorio nos recibió pues la familia imperial fue asesinada por La Gema-Eterna y Star-Fox, nos recibieron en la plaza destruida donde todos los reinos ya sean masculinos o femeninos se reunieron en esta etapa de emergencia además de oír aquella noticia de Heven sobre nosotros. Volví al frente para comenzar el discurso.

-…No teman: No es una trampa, no estamos con La Gema-Eterna; Eleanor Rough era uno de los nuestros pero la tentación de Star-Fox fue lo suficientemente fuerte para arrebatarla de nuestras manos. Pro…

Mi discurso fue interrumpido por 2 gwendorianos que gritaban en su idioma, sacaron sus armas y amenazaron con dispararnos a todos si no dejaba de decir "mentiras" de pronto dos guardias los capturaron y se los llevaron. Trate de continuar pero más gwendorianos se retiraban de la plaza, le hice caso omiso y continúe.

-…Prometemos que su planeta será beneficioso si se unen a la causa, si quieren pelear, bienvenido sea pero si no quieren; no se preocupen, unos soldados de Xandar los cuidara formando una barrera en las afueras de su planeta para evitar represalias del Ejercito Oscuro. Ya hemos perdido el planeta de Spartax, Moord y Hala solo por tener alianzas tempranas con el ejercito de Star-Fox, por favor, no cometan el mismo error. Si tienen alianzas con cualquier de esos planetas, erradíquenla cuando antes posible…-

El siguiente planeta fue Zenn-La, un planeta prácticamente avanzado y longevo, aun así sus calles fueron atacadas por El Ejercito Oscuro. Nos recibieron con agresividad que hasta el escuadrón tuvo que usar sus armas para defendernos a nosotros; inmediatamente nos enviaron a lo más alto de uno de sus edificios plateados y comencé el discurso nuevamente. Pero con un poco de ruido cuando escucharon "Gema-Eterna", gritaron con fuerza con nos retiremos, aun así tenía que terminar el discurso. Sin embargo eso los hizo más furiosos.

-…Si peleamos juntos; lograremos la victoria y la derrota del enemigo. El peligro de La Gema-Eterna desaparecerá del universo para siempre y una vez más la galaxia volverá a estar segura en nuestras manos…-el barullo comenzó a hacerse más potente y amenazaban con dispararnos, hasta los guardias lo hacían.

-¡Mentiroso!-me gritaban.

-¡No te creemos nada, Quill. No eres más que un espía de Star-Fox y La Gema-Eterna!

-¡Tú eres amante de La Gema-Eterna y un asqueroso espía!

Trato de no escucharlos y trato de terminar.

-…Todo depende de su decisión ahora, gracias y buena suerte.

El emperador ordeno rápidamente que salgamos de su planeta; llegamos a correr hacia las naves y salir sanos y salvos. Miraba por el parabrisas mientras pilotaba la nave, como los habitantes trataban de dispararnos pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, ya habíamos salido del planeta.

…

_"__Guerra y caos afronta la galaxia pero llegan los guardianes a poner orden. En el transcurso del día se pudo grabar al líder de ellos; Peter Quill junto a sus compañeros y a un grupo de los nuestros recorrieron la galaxia en busca de aliados para la gran batalla que se avecina. Con nuestro planeta ya unido a la causa, se puede apreciar en estas imágenes como Quill narra un discurso a los pobladores de cada planeta sobre los beneficios de esta y aclara también que no tiene nada que ver con La Gema-Eterna, la mujer más buscada y poderosa de la galaxia. Hasta ahora planetas como Heven y el reino femenino de Gwendor se han unido para pelear pero hay planetas como Zenn-La que se han negado abruptamente a unirse por pensar que Quill es un espía de La Gema-Eterna y del genocida conocido como Star-Fox. Se especula que el señor Quill ya cruza la alineación norte en busca de más aliados…"_

Miro una vez más las imágenes del tour en las noticias y después apago mi pantalla, me siento en la mesa y me pongo a pensar…7 planetas unidos, los demás no. Si planeamos unir más aliados ¿Cómo podre convencerles que no tiene nada que ver con La Gema-Eterna? ¿Cómo probarlo? Ya pensare en algo, veo que Groot posa su mano en mi hombro, lo miro y el también está triste.

-Yo soy Groot-murmura.

-Lo se amigo, yo también quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser normales.

* * *

><p>Solo puedo decir una cosa...¡Nos acercamos al final de la primera parte!<p> 


	11. C9: Avarah

**Capítulo 9**

**Avarah**

_3era persona:_

Ahí se encontraban mirando las noticias Xandarianas sobre el tour, sentados en los sillones principales de la cabina.

-Míralo, tan iluso con ese discurso…lo quiero muerto-dijo una voz grave que se escondía bajo una capucha negra.

-Paciencia, siempre habrá tiempo para todo. Pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por los planetas-dice Star-Fox.

-¿Por los planetas? No, estas equivocado. Debemos preocuparnos por lo que pasa ahora mismo con Los Guardianes de la Galaxia que están tratando de aniquilarnos uniendo a un grupo de incompetentes a su batalla.

-Cuantos más planetas vulnerables atrape…más masivo será el baño de sangre. Descuida

-No hasta que vea a Peter Jason Quill muerto en el suelo con su sangre corriendo por mis manos.

-Y así será, pero primero debemos hacer un poco de retribución en las alineaciones ¿no crees? Volveremos a tomar el curso a la alineación norte, prepárate. Tal vez encontremos a Quill.

La persona sonrió maliciosamente mirando una vez más a Peter Quill en la pantalla antes de apagarla y dar curso hacia la alineación norte.

_Peter:_

-¡QUILL, DESPIERTA!-grito la voz chillona de Rocket.

Abro los ojos y me golpeó la cabeza contra mi litera, gruño de dolor y maldigo. Mi vista se aclara y Rocket se encuentra frente mío ya listo con su uniforme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué interrumpes mi sueño?

-Ah, ya cállate y vístete. Llegamos a la alineación norte, Nova Prime nos indicó que debemos visitar el planeta Avarah primero.

-¿Avarah? el planeta desértico ¿no?

-Aja, ahora te dejo solo porque debes vestirte.

El mapache se va y me deja; me visto con el uniforme, preparo mis blasters, guardo el anillo y las tarjetas del discurso aunque no creo que sea necesario ya por que se me de memoria algunas palabras de ella.

Avarah: uno de los planetas más poblados de la alineación norte, un planeta que comprende de 2 partes; una parte llena de campos que es la ciudad y una parte desértica donde envían a los malhechores a vivir una condena de vivir toda su vida en el desierto sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Obviamente este planeta tiene alianzas con Xandar desde que su emperador Kilian gobierna el lugar, seria pan comido. Lo sé.

De pronto sentí algo fuerte punzar mi corazón, era una sensación nueva. Sé que significaba una cosa pero el problema es que no sé qué es. Aun me sigue doliendo pero termino de prepararme y camino hacia la cabina.

Lo primero que veo al subir es un planeta de color marrón rojizo, en el centro tenía una gran mancha verde y estaba cubierto de niebla roja que significaba que ya había sido atacado por Star-Fox y La Gema-Eterna. Ese planeta era Avarah.

Las naves Nova se comunican con nosotros, Eider nos informa para confirmar entrada junto al emperador Kilian; aceptamos la confirmación y las tropas de Kilian nos dejan avanzar hacia el planeta y entrar.

Las nubes cubiertas de arena no nos dejan ver, es porque estamos cruzando la atmosfera del desierto, unas turbulencias atacan la nave pero las luces de las naves xandarianas nos guiaban por ese laberinto de nubes arenosas hasta llegar a tener una hermosa pero asustadiza vista del desierto. Las naves bajan un poco más y muestran la ciudad o bueno algo así. Lo que queda de la ciudad de Avarah sería la mejor expresión.

En una plataforma a medio destruir se encontraba el emperador, el solo se encontraba, sin nadie que lo proteja del peligro. Aterrizamos lentamente y con cuidado, después salimos de las naves corriendo hacia el emperador, quien estaba herido.

-Guardianes, me alegra mucho verlos.

-Igualmente, Emperador Killian. Supongo que ya sabe por qué venimos a su planeta- hablo en voz alta ya que la arena del lugar corría tan rápido que hacía mucho ruido.

-Exactamente, déjeme decirles que yo voto por un sí pero esta vez dejare que mi pueblo lo decida, no hay demasiados que estén en contra de Xandar.

-Genial, andando.

…

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, no me sorprendió para nada ver todo destruido por que era cosa que ya había visto en los demás planetas pero lo extraño era que es uno de los pocos planetas que tiene a la máxima autoridad viva, es demasiado extraño. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de La Gema-Eterna para no matarlos? Sea lo que sea su causa, me alegro de no los haya asesinado.

Aun caía una ligera lluvia de cenizas con la arena, lo que llegaba a mis manos y ardía un poco. Miro hacia un grupo de escombros, ahí adentro se escondían unos niños heridos, sucios y asustados los miro un poco más antes de que ellos se levanten de su escondite y corran hacia la dirección contraria de dónde íbamos.

Frunzo el ceño y volteo la vista, Gamora me pregunta con la mirada, es porque la multitud que nos perseguía me había llamado la atención. Aparentemente era la gente que se escondía en los escombros de la ciudad y se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, según ellos "su salvación" había llegado.

Volteo de nuevo hacia las calles y nos acercamos más a un estrado de concreto gris ya gastado y agrietado. Sabía que el momento de convencerlos había llegado, estaba muy aterrado por la respuesta de la gente, un planeta menos significaba un planeta más en el lado de Star-Fox además que también perderíamos contra él y la gema.

Killian se adelantó sobre nosotros, agarra mi mano fuertemente.

-Tú y los guardianes, quiero que estén detrás del estrado primero hablare con los habitantes, no quiero que piensen que ustedes son sus guardianes personales que solo vienen para darles la propuesta del acuerdo ¿entiendes?

Asiento con la cabeza y Killian se retira hacia el estrado, Gamora se acerca hacia mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmura.

-Quiere que estemos detrás del estrado por un momento, tratara de convencerlos porque piensan que hemos venido para protegerlos personalmente.

-¡Ja! Si claro, conozco a estos avarianos, son difíciles de convencer en todo ¿o no Groot?-dice Rocket.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Tal vez aprendan con un par de golpes-dice Drax jugando con sus puños, yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

…

-Pueblo de Avarah, es la verdad. Los guardianes no han venido para protegernos han venido para hablar. ¡Deben entender!

Había pasado solo 15 minutos y Killian seguía convenciendo a su gente acerca de nosotros. Ya tenía las tarjetas mucho tiempo en mis manos que ya estaba empezando a sudar. Me puse más nervioso, no sé por qué y el dolor de mi pecho había cesado.

-Si ese emperador parlanchín no los convence me voy a dar un tiro-murmura Rocket aburrido.

-No digas esas cosas, Rocket-susurra Gamora.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que hable? ¿Sobre la política xandariana?

-¡Cállense! Lo ha logrado-balbucea Drax.

Killian sale del estrado, los demás se acercan hacia mí y ponen atención hacia el emperador.

-No lo logre, pero si ustedes hablan con ellos, entenderán. Quill, debes leer el discurso, así ellos entenderán muy bien. Ahora ¡entren!

Corremos hacia el estrado y lentamente me acerco al frente, reconozco que las tarjetas están dañadas y mojadas por el sudor de mis manos, aun así acerco las tarjetas y preparo mi voz.

-Saludos, habitantes de Avarah, soy Peter Quill y junto con mis compañeros: Los guardianes de la Galaxia y el escuadrón xandariano les agradecemos por poder dejarnos hablar. En primer lugar queremos lamentar por el ataque a…

De pronto el pecho me vuelve a doler, esta vez más duro. Pongo mi mano en él y aprieto los dientes por aquella magnitud de dolor. Me vuelvo a hacia mis amigos que están atrás. Gamora susurra enojada que continúe, trato de concentrarme y prosigo.

-Por el ataque a su planeta, sabemos que Star-Fox tiene la culpa del daño que ha hacho y que…

Tan pronto como dije Star-Fox, unas naves color negro vuelan sobre nosotros y se dirigen al horizonte; mire extrañado a aquellas naves y volvían hacia nosotros. De repente dos puntos negros cayeron cerca de nosotros…no…no es lo que creo que es.

Si, lo era porque esos puntos explotaron contra un edificio en escombros y el concreto arenoso voló creando una nube gigante de aire toxico.

A continuación…más disparos atacan la ciudad. Nosotros corremos atrás del estrado, las personas de la ciudad huyen despavoridas y algunas caen muertas. Más explosiones por aquí y por todos lados.

Star-Fox y la Gema…están aquí.

* * *

><p>PROXIMO CAPITULO: El final de la primera parte!<p> 


	12. C10: Cenizas Rojas

**Capítulo 10**

**Cenizas Rojas**

Explosiones por todos lados, Avarah se destruía más de lo que estaba, el caos se convierte en el rey de la ciudad. El estrado ya estaba hecho escombros y nosotros entre ellos. El aire intimidante de concreto amenaza con ahogarme pero antes de que pase eso me levante, alzo la mirada y en el cielo se encuentra una nave madre del tamaño de un satélite, a su alrededor y a ambos lados de ella; naves negras y pequeñas se suspenden en el aire al igual que la nave madre. Parecían esperar nuestro movimiento o algo así. El emperador Kilian se sale de los escombros y contempla a los enemigos, antes de que diga algo, me levanto por completo. Miro que un poco de sangre sale de mi frente y boca, no es problema.

-Escúchenme, el enemigo ha venido por la represalia, nosotros no dejaremos que este planeta vuelva a sufrir. Nordin, Aitor, Kerian vayan a las naves. Kerian, quiero que uses mi nave para liderar, Nordin, neutraliza las naves, no dejes que disparen hacia la ciudad; Aitor, contacta a Xandar para los refuerzos, de seguro no tardaran en llegar. Eider, Briseida, Gamora y Groot; quiero que evacuen a los pobladores hacia un lugar seguro, si encuentran Badoon, Kree, Chitauri o Spartax cerca ya saben qué hacer. Rocket y Drax, se quedaran conmigo para proteger el centro ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron. Me dirijo hacia Kilian.

-Emperador, ayude al grupo a evacuarlos, si tiene soldados, úselos ahora. Bien, buena suerte- activo mi mascara, saco mis blasters y ordeno a los demás que se retiren. Solo quedan Rocket y Drax, en eso la nave madre abre una compuerta, más naves salen con rapidez juntándose con los demas y listas para atacar la ciudad, de pronto nuestras naves entran y disparan contra ellas. Creando asi una guerra entre ellas. Que comience el juego.

Rocket saca su arma gigante y arremata en contra de unas naves, sonrió y avanzo con Drax hacia el centro de la ciudad. Rocket hace explotar algunos de ellos y suenan explosiones, las naves caen en pedazos ardientes, pocos caen cerca de nosotros, amenazando con aplastarnos. Drax y yo nos detenemos mirando hacia el mapache que seguía disparando hacia las naves, ellos siguen cayendo hasta llegar a un punto que Rocket se detiene al igual que las explosiones y caídas.

-¡Rocket! ¡No dispares! ¡Nos vas a matar a todos!-exclamo con furia.

El mapache avanza con la comodidad del mundo.

-De acuerdo, mala idea.

De repente unos gruñidos amenazantes salen de los edificios, miro hacia ambos lados donde hay edificios estables. Unas criaturas alien estaban trepados en los edificios; gruñéndonos, mirándonos como si fuéramos cena: Son Chitauri.

Drax desenvaina sus espadas y sonríe después de eso, comienza a gritar como loco.

-¡Vengan, cobardes, ataquen!-grita con orgullo. Un chitauri se suelta y baja rápidamente hacia mí, yo alzo un blaster y antes de que pudiera atacarme, lo mato. Inmediatamente viene otro y levanto el otro blaster para eliminarlo. Activo los propulsores de mis botas y me elevo en el aire mirando que los edificios habían más chitauri; uno me gruñe y le disparo; se me ocurre acabar con ellos, implica también destruir un poco la ciudad. Pero es por el bien. Vuelo desde un edificio al otro. Pero me distrae; soldados de Spartax están atacando a mis amigos. Para lo que recobro fuerzas y prosigo a seguir disparando contra los chitauri un poco más fuerte, pero uno de ellos se abalanza contra mi espalda, tratando de ahogarme, eso dificulto mi vuelo por lo que choco contra el muro junto al chitauri para después caer al suelo de escombros. Me levanto primero, golpeo con mi blaster y luego le callo disparándole, volteo y miro en un edificio que Gamora está corriendo con una niña en brazos, 2 soldados Kree se acercan frente a ella, saca su espada, uno le dispara pero lo esquiva, ella le apuñala en el pecho y patea al otro para hacer el mismo acto. Abre la compuerta y escapa con la niña, siento que alguien me golpea en las costillas, caigo al suelo; es un Spartax, ¡diablos! Mis armas están a centímetros de mí, me arrastro hacia uno de ellos pero el soldado me impide hacerlo, trato de matarme con su arma sin embargo ruedo hacia la izquierda hasta llegar a mis armas, los cojo y después disparo a morir contra él. Me levanto y me reúno con Rocket y Drax, los soldados Spartax están asesinados y los chitauri parecen haber escapado.

-Son demasiados, están empezando a invadir las calles y tenemos poco tiempo-murmuro cansado.

-Tal vez nuestras naves no son lo suficiente para que sigan avanzando-continua Rocket.- ¿Dónde diablos están los refuerzos?

-Aitor ya debió llamarlos.

-Deberíamos ayudar a Gamora, el árbol y las xandarianas, quizás estén siendo atacados como nosotros y con los evacuados…-sugirió Drax.

-Si…vamos-respondo casi sin aliento, los 3 corrimos hacia un pequeño callejón de la izquierda mientras miraba como una nave enemiga caía en picada hacia el desierto, no le tome tanta importancia y corrí mas rápido. Cuando llegamos: encontramos una pila de Kree unidos todos incrustados en una rama, la rama se balancea de un lado a otro, varias veces. Aquellos Kree parecían moribundos de tantos golpes, Groot avanza más rápido y gritando, su rama deja a los soldados y caen al suelo, el árbol nos mira y nos sonríe. Oigo a Rocket hacer un gruñido de desdén.

-Deja de sonreír ¿quieres? Compórtate como un profesional.

Gamora, Eider y Briseida corren para reunirse; ellas ya se encontraban con heridas pero se mantenían.

-¿Los evacuados?-pregunte.

-A salvo, junto con el emperador. Señor Quill.-responde Eider.

-¿Ahora qué?-bufe Briseida.

-Pongamos un poco de Rock n' Roll a esto-mascullo mientras avanzo por las calles escombrosas.

-Ay no…Quill…-Gamora murmura, yo volteo hacia el grupo.

-No hablaba de ese tipo, Gamora. Hablo de que los haremos bailar.

¡Maldición! No debí decir eso.

-¿Por qué haríamos tus ridiculeces terranas en este tiempo de guerra?-pregunto Drax.

Gruño al acto.-Olvídenlo.

Al volverme hacia las calles, me sorprendí. ¿Qué diablos…?

Kree, Chitauri, Spartax y Badoon; todos unidos con sus armas apuntándonos, eran demasiados y no sé cómo pudieron venir tan rápido; además no había nadie excepto Groot y las chicas que estaban evacuando gente…muy extraño. Unos cuantos Badoon sacan sus armas y nos apuntan gritando en su idioma, yo levanto las manos.

-¿Quill, que haces?-gruñe Gamora.

Volteo la cara y guiño el ojo a la mujer verde, me vuelvo a los Badoon y ellos retiran los blasters de mis manos, miro como algunos van hacia mi grupo y tratan de hacer lo mismo. De repente oigo el blandir de unas espadas, cuerpos caer. Volteo nuevamente y veo que Drax y Gamora han atacado a los soldados que resultaban ser Spartax y Kree. Drax lanza una de sus espadas contra un soldado y este le parte la cabeza, golpeo a los que quedan y les arranco mis armas, disparo y tiro los cuerpos hacia otro lado. Alzo mi mirada hacia el gran ejército de soldados extraterrestres, no podía describir como están ahora, parecen muy…paralizados.

-¡Ahora!-les grito a los demás, los soldados enemigos despiertan de su "pequeña paralización" y tan pronto como ellos avanzan, nosotros también. Groot se adelanta y agarra un puñado de soldados oscuros y los golpea contra el muro de un edificio destruido; Gamora mueve la espada en un blando movimiento y unos Kree caen al suelo; se nota que para Drax y Rocket los Badoon y Spartax son sus preferidos respectivamente por que sus armas aniquilaban a todo lo que se encontraba de ellos en su camino mientras gritaban locuras; las xandarianas no tuvieron tanta suerte solo por tener pistolas pero trataban de mantenerse en pie eliminando de todo un poco. En cambio yo, bueno, me ocupare de los chitauri, gracias. Ellos tenían unas lanzas que te enviaban descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo, lástima que algunos malos movimientos míos me obligaron a probar un poco de sus armas y créanme no es divertido; esta es la cuarta descarga que me dan y ya me he enojado, le doy una patada a uno de ellos y le robo su lanza, a ver si les gusta una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Guardo los blasters y me ocupo más de la lanza, lo agarro como una escopeta y doy pequeñas descargas a los chitauri, me gusta, después ya me acostumbro al arma y les doy más fuerte hasta llegar al punto de clavarlas en lo más profundo de su organismo, desafortunadamente la fiesta eléctrica parece acabarse cuando me doy cuenta de algo, me distraigo tanto con el arma que un chitauri aprovecha para tirarme un puñete en la garganta, caigo al suelo y el chitauri comienza a golpearme duro, mientras se preocupa en darme golpes, arrastro mi mano hacia un blaster y lo logro sacar, rápidamente le disparo en la cara. Me levanto y me encuentro con Spartax y Kree a ambos lados respectivamente. Reúno fuerzas, saco el otro blaster y disparo a los dos lados, moviéndome de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, esquivando golpes y rematando si es necesario, de repente escucho un gruñido femenino.

Eider estaba en el suelo de rodillas, su mano cubriendo la parte baja de sus costillas y gruñendo de dolor; noto que la sangre está bajando y mancha el suelo; al frente de ella veo que un Spartax está usando una espada chica, él lo levanta para dar el golpe final. Yo corro hacia el soldado, apartando todo lo que hay en mi camino, levanto el blaster derecho y le disparo en la cabeza, el soldado voltea y se dirige hacia mí, con mi brazo le doy un golpe lo que le hace caer. Lo miro una vez más para terminar y después le disparo. Eider me mira boquiabierta, susurra unas gracias y hago un gesto con la cabeza. No sé por qué pero Eider me recordaba a aquella mujer; inocente, vulnerable y todas esas cosas que la caracterizaban, los ojos de Eider comienzan a cerrarse lentamente y su cuerpo se debilita. Briseida corre hacia su compañera y la sostiene en brazos antes de que caiga, desde el momento en el que Eider fue apuñalada todo mi entorno se puso en cámara lenta, pero Briseida me hace despertar.

-…Eider, ¡no por favor! No te mueras-susurraba débilmente Briseida, a pesar de que era una chica seria y fría como Gamora también tenía su lado vulnerable que era igual a la mujer del pasado esa. Camino hacia ella, Eider ya estaba muy herida y perdía mucha sangre.

-Briseida, vayan a un lugar seguro ahora. De seguro los refuerzos no tardan-grito.

-Ok, señor Quill, iré ahora…

Nuevamente mi entorno se puso lento, solo porque mire hacia al frente y ahí se encontraba una persona vestida de negro en el horizonte, sé que me miraba pero no podía ver su rostro, había algo que me hipnotizaba, que me dejo perplejo. La persona voltea con camino al desierto y corre. ¡No! Desactivo la máscara de mi rostro y camino y después corro aunque se haya ido. ¿Será la persona que creo que es?

-¡No, no, no, no Peter! ¡NO ES ELLA!- Gamora vuelve a gritar lo mismo que me grito en Spartax, supongo que lo sabe. No sé si me están siguiendo, pero acelero mis pasos hacia el desierto, hacia esa persona.

El dolor de mi pecho se convierte en una fuerte corazonada, según él, ya la había encontrado después de 3 largos meses. Pero había pensamientos traicioneros que me decían que no es ella; ignoro esos pensamientos y sigo corriendo.

…

La arena del desierto sonaba combinado con el aire, cubría mi cara con mi antebrazo porque una leve tormenta me ha atrapado en esta persecución, no sé si la he perdido o anda muy adelantada pero la corazonada sigue y sigue.

De pronto la tormenta termina y veo que estoy en un empinado de arena, retiro el brazo y camino lentamente subiendo el empinado hasta ver que la persona de negro se encontraba de rodillas, la cabeza baja, ambas manos en el pecho y en silencio en el centro de la parte baja del empinado.

Doy el primer paso silencioso hacia la persona, trago saliva y después de largo tiempo susurro su nombre.

-¿Ellie?

Me arrastro y alzo lentamente la mano hacia la persona, mi mano estaba temblorosa, el corazón latiéndome a mil, seguro con mi decisión.

-¿Ellie?

De pronto mis amigos llegan corriendo, con armas en mano y al verla quedaron paralizados, los miro y me vuelvo a "Ellie", mi mano hace contacto con el cuero de la capucha y la acaricia un poco, observo a los guardianes nuevamente y después a Ellie pero…esta vez me estaba mirando.

Sus ojos eran de rojo escarlata, pequeñas venas del mismo color decoraban su cara y podía ver un mecho de pelo rojo oscuro brillante sobresaliendo de la capucha, me asusto por que así era como la vi en el sueño. Parecía asustada.

-¿Ellie?-vuelvo a decir.

-¡ALEJENSE DE MI!-vocifera gravemente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una descarga eléctrica combinada con el aire me hace volar hacia atrás, la arena se metió en mis ojos y lo siguiente fue una masa de poder resurgir en el aire. Un poder rojo escarlata que ha sido invocado para asesinarnos.

_FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE._

* * *

><p>Chan! Chan! Channnn! ¿Qué paso con Peter? pues lo tendrán que saber en la segunda parte de esta novela que llega la próxima semana!<p>

Soundtrack:

Sacrifice y los primeros 30 segundos de Black Tears para el final!

Nos vemos la próxima semana! besitos!


	13. Parte 2: Ellie

**Prologo**

_Terra (1988)_

-Ya basta, Peter, quítate esas cosas.

Peter Quill sintió como su abuelo le quitaba los audífonos mientras escuchaba "I'm not in love", al menos para ahogar la gran pena que cargaba en su pecho. Su madre; Meredith Quill, quería hablar con él. Su abuelo detuvo la cinta y apago el walkman, después de eso le entrega el aparato.

-Peter, tu mama quiere hablar contigo. Es algo importante.

El apenado niño asiente y se levanta de la silla para que su abuelo le guie al cuarto de su madre; con pasos pequeños, con su mochila y walkman. El abuelo le pide su reproductor para que tenga las manos libres y luego, el niño miro a Meredith Quill; postrada en la cama, sin su hermosa cabellera y enferma de cáncer. Algunos familiares y amigos se apartaron de la cama para que el querido hijo que tenía la vea, aunque fuera difícil. Peter se acercó a ella y la miro después de tanto tiempo lleno de quimioterapias y lágrimas.

-¿Por qué estuviste peleando con los otros niños, mi amor?-pregunta Meredith con su voz débil. Peter bajo su cabeza muy apenado pues él tenía un moretón grande en su ojo, debemos admitirlo. Alza los hombros en señal de respuesta

-Peter…-su madre no se quedaría tranquila si no le dice la verdad.

-Mataron a un sapo que no les hizo nada-sollozo el niño.-Lo aplastaron con una roca.

-Eres igual a él. Te pareces a tu padre y él era un ángel…

-Meth, tienes un obsequio para Peter ¿no?-dice su padre, tratando de no revelar el tema acerca del padre de su nieto.

-Claro- la mujer tenía una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo y un lazo azul, como Peter estaba muy triste, el abuelo decidió agarrarlo para meterlo en la mochila.-Ábrelo después de que me haya ido.

Con tan solo decir esas palabras, Peter trato de contener las lágrimas, sabía que el cáncer la estaba matando y que ya no había nada por hacer.

-Tu abuelo va a cuidar muy bien de ti, al menos hasta que tu padre regrese por ti.

Meredith sabía que ya no podía más, sus fuerzas se agotaban y decidió hacer una cosa más antes de dormir eternamente.

-Tu mano…

Peter no podía más y lloro, aparto la cara de la mirada de su madre y no sostuvo la mano de su madre.

-Peter…

-Peter, obedece- murmura el abuelo, el niño seguía llorando silenciosamente.

-Dámela…-las fuerzas de Meredith se agotaron, su voz se apagó, su corazón se detuvo y el monitor del hospital empezó a sonar con ese pitido que todos conocemos y que tememos. Su madre estaba muerta. Peter volteo la cara y sintió que todo su mundo se detuvo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-Peter trato de despertar a su madre, sabiendo que es imposible ahora. El abuelo trata de sacarlo cargándolo. El doctor encargado del caso viene corriendo

-¡Mama! ¡No! ¡NO!-grito Peter afuera del cuarto.

-Peter quédate aquí, ¿quieres? ¿Puedes?-dice su abuelo al borde de las lágrimas. El vuelve a la habitación.

Lo que vio Peter después de eso quedo en su memoria grabada para siempre, ahora si sentía que su mundo se perdió para siempre, que se encontraría en un laberinto de oscuridad y tristeza durante los próximos años de su vida.

Peter corrió hacia las afueras del hospital, una vez afuera corrió hasta más no poder y cayo de rodillas en el suelo. De pronto una luz surge desde el cielo, una luz blanca y cegadora, Peter alza la mirada pero no podía ver lo que era aunque si oía sonidos metálicos. Era una nave, que venía por él, de pronto sintió como se elevaba en el aire, asustado, grita de horror y después la luz se apaga, despierta en un cuarto con olor a alcohol y otras sustancias. Peter trata de recuperarse y en eso ve a un grupo de hombres apuntando con armas muy extrañas y mirándolo atentamente como si fuera comida

-Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí amigos, un terrano-dice con hombre de piel celeste y con un moicano en su cabeza. Los demás que se encontraban en el grupo se miran entre si y lanzan risas maliciosas, el hombre se voltea para mirarlos endurecidamente y los demás se callan.

-Tu nombre, muchacho.

Peter estaba muy asustado, tratando de pronunciar algo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Peter Quill-dice rápidamente el niño.

El desconocido celeste dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y se vuelve a los demás, hace una señal y unos hombres aparecen. Esos hombres eran completamente nuevos para Peter, parecían alienígenas, eso lo asusto más, pero estuvo aterrorizado cuando ambos alienígenos se lo llevaron.

-¡No!-grita el niño.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos con él? ¿Le entregaremos a su padre o lo cenamos?-dice un hombre con aspecto humano pero desaliñado.-Por favor jefe, un terrano es algo nuevo para nosotros.

El hombre celeste se sienta en una silla pero no responde.

-Ya veremos.

De pronto, ve que una de sus pantallas hay algo que está cruzando la atmosfera de Terra y es una especie de capsula, una capsula de Spartax. Aquella capsula iba muy rápido y era como una de esas cometas que usualmente pasan por la galaxia, él no le tomo mucha importancia y marca rumbo nuevamente al espacio.

…

Richard e Isabelle Swanson se encontraban tristes, llorando acerca de la muerte de una amiga querida por el cáncer. El trabajo de Richard le fue difícil a la pareja de Nebraska ir hasta Missouri para ver a Meredith Quill por última vez. Pero era demasiado tarde ahora.

Un temblor resuena en la granja, la pareja mira extrañada hacia las afueras por la ventana.

-Espera, linda yo iré-susurra Richard.

-Sí, ten cuidado-murmura Isabelle.

Richard agarra una linterna y su abrigo para salir. Ve algo lleno de humo en forma de huevo, el camina lentamente hacia el para verlo más cerca y su piel se erizo. Acerca su pie para patear un poco el huevo y este abre su cascaron metálico, lo que hace salir más humo de él. Richard dispersa el humo hasta llegar ver a una bebe recién nacida, envuelta en una manta roja y parecía dormida. El hombre se sorprendió, pues había recibido la noticia de su hermana adoptiva desde muy lejos acerca de su hija, acerca del peligro que concierne.

-¿Richard?

-¡Querida, Eleanor llego!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diab…?

Isabelle salió de la casa corriendo hacia su esposo y miro a la bebe.

-Wow, se parece a tu hermana. Es muy linda, pero, Richard ¿sabes lo que será difícil cuidarla? Regan te dijo lo que ella es y puede traernos muchos problemas.

-Tranquila Isabelle, si mi hermana nos encargó cuidarla es porque confía de nosotros. No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de Ellie muy bien. Ya verás.

La bebe mueve sus pequeños dedos y abre sus ojitos, siente como el primer copo de nieve del invierno cae sobre su mejilla.

_5 años después…1995._

Era un día soleado en un pequeño parque de Lincoln, Nebraska. Un día perfecto para salir con la familia a disfrutar el clima, jugar y hacer otras actividades; niños corrían, reían, se columpiaban, jugaban a que eran guerreros legendarios o a las niñas que imaginaban ser princesas en peligro, mientras tanto sus padres conversaban tranquilos en las bancas, pues los padres se conocían entre sí, algunos de sus niños iban a la misma escuela o eran amigos cercanos, posiblemente vecinos. Pero todos se conocían.

En cambio, había una niña sentada en los columpios sola, dando la espalda a toda diversión que se le ofrecía. Era una niña de 4, 5 o 6 años, cabello largo, ondulado, desordenado y de color castaño, ojos verde oliva y de un rostro tranquilo, solitario y triste, no sabía porque sus padres la habían llevado al parque a jugar, sabían perfectamente que los niños no la trataban muy bien que digamos, su mejor amiga se había ido de la ciudad y prácticamente se quedó sola en el mundo, sin embargo sus padres querían que salga a tomar aire fresco y a jugar un poco en vez de que se quede en la granja mirando televisión, haciendo la tarea, jugando von las muñecas o con los animales.

La niña raspaba con sus uñas las pequeñas flores de su vestido nuevo, para después tirarlas a la arena, entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo su madre acerca de su ropa y de malograrla. Se detiene y solo se preocupa de balancear sus pies y de mirar el hermoso sol. Luego de mirarlo unos segundos más tarde, baja la cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre la melena castaña. De repente siente que alguien se ha sentado a su lado en el otro columpio; la niña trata de no mover la cabeza y para estar más segura cierra los ojos.

-Hola ¿Por qué estás sola, niña?

Resultaba ser la voz de un niño de su edad, la niña no le contesto solo hizo ocultar más su rostro en su cabellera.

-Soy Tom, el niño nuevo de tu clase ¿me recuerdas?- la niña siguió en silencio.-tranquila, no te hare daño.

La niña solitaria ladeo su cabeza hacia Tom, vio que el niño le estrechaba la mano por un momento pensó que no se trataría más que una broma pero después vino otro pensamiento "¿Por qué no hacer amigos? " la niñita lentamente acerco su mano hacia el niño y correspondió el saludo.

-Soy Ellie, si, si te recuerdo ¿vienes de Nueva York?

-Aja y tú ¿Por qué estás sola? Casi todos nuestros compañeros están aquí.

-Ellos no quieren jugar conmigo porque dicen que soy muy rara, murmuran por toda la escuela diciendo que sienten algo, como un dolor cuando me acerco. Se ríen de mí, hasta dicen que soy una especie de bruja. Yo ni siquiera sé por qué; una vez hice un examen sorpresa de lenguaje y otro compañero hizo las mismas respuestas, me bajaron la calificación. Cuando en realidad no copie nada salvo de que sentí que mi cabeza viajaba a otro lado y vio esas respuestas por eso las escribí en el examen.

Tom la miro extrañado, eso sí es raro.

-¿Estás haciendo una broma?-pregunto un poco asustado.

Ellie comenzó a dudar acerca de ello, sabía que lo que vivió era cierto sin embargo no quiere perder al que sería su único amigo.

-Mmm si-susurra la niña, sonríe ligeramente.

-Ya estaba pensando que de estabas loca-Tom suelta una risa mientras que Ellie disimulaba sonreír.-Hey, déjame traer mi pelota para jugar.

-Genial.

Tom se levanta y deja nuevamente a Ellie sola, ella se permitió un tiempo para pensar acerca de la rareza que poseía. Siente que hay una especie de "energía" o "cosa" dentro de ella que pelea por salir al aire. Pero no sabe que es.

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí está la bruja de Ellie Swanson!-grita Allie, una de sus detractoras. Junto a su grupo de amigos se acercaron a ella, la niña solitaria trata de salir del columpio pero es demasiado, ellos están cerca.

-Hola, brujita ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunta.

-Déjame en paz, Allie.

La niña de pelo rubio y sus amigos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-El parque no es para brujas como tú, anda a tu castillo embrujado-dice Adam, otro niño y este la empuja del columpio, cayendo a la arena. Ellie trata de arrastrarse hacia atrás mientras que el grupo avanza hacia ella.

-Tampoco la escuela no es lugar para ti. Ellie Swanson-masculla Allie.

De pronto Ellie siente una descarga eléctrica en sus manos, se llena de furia y desea con todas sus fuerzas algo que nunca deseo, algo que todos temen inclusive ella pero que lo necesitaba ahora. Para desahogar el deseo, pega un grito fuerte y estremecedor.

El parque queda en silencio después de eso, Ellie mira a todos lados y ve que el cielo se torna oscuro, el viento corre un poco más fuerte de lo habitual y se ve que algo se forma en el horizonte: su deseo había sido cumplido, había formado un tornado.

-Ellie, hija.

Richard e Isabelle corren hacia la arena, por lo visto Ellie se quedó perpleja. Eso confirmaba lo que tenía adentro, la cosa que tenía era algo nunca antes visto. Las alarmas de tornado comienzan a sonar, los padres de Ellie cargan a su hija en brazos, no antes de entrar al carro. Ellie vio como Tom se quedó asustado y con la pelota en mano. Había perdido a un amigo.

En el carro, se veía el tornado como crecía más y más, Richard acelero más para llegar rápido, Ellie solo miraba asustada hacia sus padres.

-Hey, Ellie ¿quieres escuchar música?-pregunto su padre.

La niña aun asustada asiente con la cabeza, Richard pone la música que tenía en el auto guardado y era nada más y nada menos que "Ain't no mountain high enough". Ellie se acostó en el asiento del auto, cierra los ojos y comienza a cantar lentamente la canción. Siente que el tornado está cerca y se aferra contra el asiento.

"Todo estará bien "pensó.

Si, Ellie. Todo está bien. Hasta ahora.


	14. C11: Lagrimas Negras

**Capítulo 11**

**Lágrimas Negras**

_Ellie:_

_"__Debes matar a Peter Jason Quill"_

_"__Tienes que asesinar a Los Guardianes de la Galaxia"_

_"__Véngate de la galaxia"_

_"__Serás recompensada"_

_"__Peter Jason Quill es el enemigo y debes matarlo"_

Esas eran las palabras que ocuparon mi cabeza desde que fui "liberada". Eros, el hombre que me cuido por tanto tiempo tiene el poder de controlar las mentes o mejor dicho hacer lo que quiere a través de las acciones de otra persona; él fue quien me metió su propia voz ahí, ahora no se si pueda sacarla de mi cabeza, mis poderes han hecho un intento de hacerlo pero es imposible. Ahora estoy en el desierto de Avarah, he visto al enemigo y debo matarlo, según la voz. Sin embargo no quería hacerlo.

…

-¡ALEJENSE DE MI!-grito, la niebla celeste-roja sale de mis dedos, la arena a mí alrededor se levanta y una corriente de viento me hace ir hacia atrás, después de unos minutos la arena cae y me muestra a los 5 guardianes elevados en el aire, los miro uno por uno hasta que mis ojos furiosos se detienen en esos ojos claros y verdes, en esa cara de asombro. Peter Jason Quill.

_"__Mátalo" _

_"__Mátalo ahora" _

_"__¿Qué esperas Gema-Eterna?"_

_"__¡MATALO!"_

"_¡No, Eros!, estoy sintiendo una debilidad en tu control, mis poderes están muy débiles, inclusive mi comunicación mental contigo, lo siento Eros, pero no puedo hacerlo si mis poderes están así ¡NO PUEDO!_

_"__¿Cómo osas desobedecer a tu maestro?, debes matarlo, no dejes que los sentimientos te ganen, que tu alma terrana vuelva a oscurecer tu alma verdadera. ¡Mátalo y todo terminara! Serás por fin la mujer que quisiste ser. Vivir feliz para siempre, solo si lo asesinas; ¿Qué prefieres, Eleanor Rough? Esta guerra no durara para siempre, ni la vida de Peter Jason Quill y sus amigos, tienes 4 segundos para elegir._

Interrumpo la comunicación con Eros, bajo las manos y con ellas los guardianes también, junto las manos, la energía azul se extiende con mis manos y abre un portal hacia la ciudad corro hacia él, salto hacia él, transportándome. Sin darme cuenta que el guerrero Drax, el destructor había atravesado el portal, me pongo alerta y lo cierro antes que los demás entren. El destructor saca sus cuchillos, me grita en señal de guerra. Ahora si siento que mis poderes han recuperado la energía que perdieron en el desierto, levanto mi mano izquierda y aparto los cuchillos fuera del campo, el hombre se acerca a mí con la intención de golpearme pero en eso con mi mano lo detengo y lo muevo hacia el muro de un edificio, trato de no moverlo y con un dedo de mi mano derecha traslado los cuchillos hacia unos centímetros lejos de su garganta, aunque este un poco lejos podía verlo a los ojos y su mente proclamaba misericordia, no, la misericordia no es nada para mí, acerco más los cuchillos y cuando el filo de los cuchillos se encontraron a punto de cortarle la garganta.

Miro hacia la izquierda que la hija adoptiva de Thanos; Gamora mueve su espada de un solo movimiento lo que hace que baje las manos y caiga al suelo de rodillas con un corte de espada en mi mejilla, acaricio la mejilla con mis dedos y hay un poco de sangre, levanto el pie izquierdo y después el derecho, volteo hacia la asesina mostrándole como mi mejilla después de segundos había regenerado, no había corte, ni sangre. Nunca.

Corro hacia un edificio abandonado sin mirar atrás, obviamente que Gamora me estaba persiguiendo así que debo matarla ahora, miro hacia los vidrios en el techo y ventanas, alzo las manos y estos comienzan a temblar, dejo que se derrumben en Gamora, acelero más los pasos ella era más rápida desde que tengo memoria.

-¡Rocket! ¡No puedo con ella! ¡Es toda tuya!-grita Gamora, su mente me decía que había sobrevivido a los vidrios. Unos disparos eléctricos golpean contra el suelo tratando de dispararme, el mapache Rocket y su amigo Groot estaban frente mío, el animal en el hombro del árbol disparando, corro hacia otro lado para evadirlos sin embargo eran muy rápidos así que los evado con mis poderes haciendo que caigan en otros lados. Había corrido muy rápido pero de pronto los tallos de Groot intentan agarrar mis piernas, trato de agarrarlas pero era demasiado tarde; ya estaba en el suelo con los tallos arrastrándome.

-¡Gamora, la tenemos! ¡Llama a Quill!-grita Rocket.

Mientras me arrastraba hago un intento más para agarrar los tallos, en eso luces purpuras rojizas los llenan, recorriendo todo el organismo de Groot, esto podía llegar a matarlo y eso es lo que hare.

-¡No!-exclama Rocket asustado.

Gamora corre hacia nosotros y alza su espada hacia los tallos, la hoja los corta en uno y mi poder desaparece, me levanto sacando las ramas de mis piernas; abro otro portal hacia la ciudad, salto hacia él, entrando a una calle. Con la mirada en extremo derecho estaba ahí. Quill.

Había llegado recientemente, lo miro y parecía triste al verme, camino lentamente hacia el centro, sé que el momento había llegado. Preparo mis poderes.

-Ellie, sé que estás ahí. Escúchame ¿quieres? Estas haciendo lo incorrecto, este no es el fin con el que te crearon…

Muevo la mano derecha y un cristal de vidrio se mueve rápidamente hacia la garganta de Quill, la esquiva, muevo otro pedazo y hace lo mismo. Corre hacia mí.

-Ellie, por favor. Detente ¡Ellie! esta no eres tú.

-Ya es tarde, Quill. Ellie se ha ido.

Otro pedazo de vidrio va hacia él, este le corta un poco el contorno de su cara, lanzo más vidrios con ambas manos, que comparten mi energía, siguen lastimando a Quill, cortándolo y dejándolo herido, sin fuerzas de avanzar, debo seguir pero sin ningún vidrio. Avanzo unos pasos esta vez para tratar de abrir un portal hacia un lugar más privado para pelear y matarlo, pero él es más rápido y alza su mano para tratar de tocarme pero yo levanto mi mano y él se eleva en el aire, mi mente viaja hacia la suya y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos trato de matarlo, a la vez levanto la otra mano en donde sale la energía verde que trata de absorber su alma. Ambas energías invaden el cuerpo de Quill, ahora sí.

-E-Ellie…te amo...te…

De pronto todo un grupo de imágenes recorrió mi cabeza, todo fue tan rápido al igual que la voz de Eros, había desaparecido finalmente. Dándole paso a los recuerdos que alguna vez ocupaban mi mente al 100%. He vuelto, ha vuelto Ellie Rough, el enemigo volvió a ser la persona que yo amaba. Miro a todos lados, observando la catástrofe y sabía perfectamente que hice lo mismo con los otros planetas de la galaxia, sentí los respiros de alguien y su corazón latir lentamente, pero no de un ritmo normal.

-¡Peter!-exclamo y corro hacia su cuerpo inconsciente, lo arrastro de vuelta hacia el centro y me siento de rodillas para poner su cabeza en mi regazo, estaba muy herido por mí. Me saco la capucha de mi saco, revelando así mi identidad.

-No, Peter, por favor no…no-acaricio su rostro lastimado, acomodo algunos mechones de su cabello desordenado, con las manos temblorosas abro el cierre de su uniforme y poso las manos en su corazón que sorpresivamente dejo de latir. Me asuste y baje la cabeza, llorando, con las lágrimas cayendo sobre el rostro de Peter.

-¡No! ¡Peter no te mueras por favor! ¡He vuelto! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Lo siento, lo siento por todo lo que hice! ¡LO SIENTO Y TE AMO! ¡Por favor, no te vayas, quédate! ¡Te necesito! ¡No…!

Acerco mi rostro lentamente hacia la de él, haciendo que nuestras frentes choquen; mas lagrimas recorrían su cara y unas ráfagas de viento frio nos envuelven. De pronto siento una luz holográfica de color naranja cubrirnos a nosotros y levanto la cabeza para ver que unos soldados me apuntaban con unas armas.

-_Eleanor Katherina Rough Swann, por autoridad de los Nova Corp queda arrestada por alterar el orden del imperio galáctico y de genocidio-_dice una voz desde la luz naranja, pretendo que es una nave. Me vuelvo hacia los otros soldados.

-Por favor, lo siento-murmuro con voz debilitada por las lágrimas. De repente siento algo que me electrifica y me deja inconsciente.

…

Abro los ojos, me dolían pero los abrí lentamente. Sé que me encontraba en una habitación, en una habitación blanca. Trate de leer alguna mente o algo pero no podía, eso me alerto y levante espontáneamente de la cama en donde estaba echada; miro a todos lados, era un cuarto de color blanco, sin ventanas ni nada, sabía que no era una especie de cámara neutra pero ¿por qué no podía usar mis poderes?

Miro por todos lados hasta que mis ojos pararon hacia mis muñecas, estas tenían brazaletes delgados y metálicos, acompañados de una franja celeste y un pequeño interruptor sellado. Eran brazaletes neutros, inventados y clasificados como una especie más de esposas policiales, especialmente si eres un ser con poderes, estos controlan tus poderes. Tienen una llave pero de seguro la tiene el que me puso esto.

Supongo que estoy en Xandar, por que escuche la palabra Nova Corp antes de quedar inconsciente, que estoy encerrada y que posiblemente Peter ha muerto por culpa mía.

¡Peter!

Salgo de la cama y corro hacia la compuerta, se abre y miro a todos lados, me encuentro en un salón de color blanco, todas las personas me miran aterrorizadas, algunos pegan gritos o gritan algo; no los escucho siento que todo el entorno sonoro se fue para mí, corro hacia el lado derecho en donde una mujer de piel azul, cabello castaño y uniforme xandariano miraba a un ventanal.

-Disculpe, exijo ver a Peter Quill.

La mujer saca una pistola pequeña y camina unos pasos hacia atrás; su rostro es frio, por un lado de su cabeza estaba rapado y por el otro lado se encontraba el cabello castaño.

-¿No me has escuchado? Exijo ver a Peter Quill.

-Señorita Rough, le ordeno que vuelva a su celda.

¿Celda? ¿Qué cosa creen que soy? Estoy con los brazaletes y no puedo herir a nadie, ¿para que una celda? Dios, sí que los xandarianos son extremadamente estrictos.

-¿Me vas a lastimar con eso?-pregunto indignada al ver tal arma.-no creo que puedas.

-¡Briseida! ¿Qué te hemos dicho de no liberar a La Gema-Eterna?-grita otro muchacho junto a otro hombre un poco más viejo, que caminaban fuera de una compuerta que estaba al costado de la mujer de nombre Briseida.

-Yo no la libere, ella se salió de la celda. Al menos tiene los brazaletes

-¿Dónde está Peter? Y ¿Por qué una celda? No soy un animal.

-Señorita Rough cálmese, soy Rhomann Dey el jefe de los Nova Corp y por ahora no puede ver al señor Quill.

-Al menos dígame como esta y si quiere volveré a mi celda. Solo quiero eso, por favor.

-El señor Quill está bien, solo su corazón ha parado de latir solo unas horas, todo ha sido por sus poderes señorita Rough pero está estable sin embargo no despierta. Si le gustaría verlo tendrá que esperar unas horas.

-Ok, entiendo. Bueno.-susurro, al menos me sentía un poco calmada acerca de Peter, pero me disgustaba la idea de quedarme unas cuantas horas en la celda. Bueno, me parece que no confían en mí después de lo que hice.

Me mareaba ya ver el color blanco una y otra vez, voltear de lado en lado para la cama y ni siquiera estaba cómoda poniendo mi cara contra la almohada, contando las horas ya era noche en Xandar y paso mucho tiempo. Tengo que levantarme para ver a Peter.

La compuerta nuevamente estaba sin sellar, vuelvo a salir y miro que esta vez el salón estaba vacío, no había nadie y ningún sonido se escuchaba. Miro por todas partes para estar más segura, ojala tuviera mis poderes para ver más allá sin embargo los brazaletes y los Nova Corp me lo impiden. Camino hacia la compuerta de la enfermería no sin antes notar que el ventanal esta sellada y espero que la compuerta no lo esté.

Para mi suerte no lo está, la enfermería estaba oscura y no podía ver exactamente donde estaba Peter pero de repente miro hacia mi izquierda, la primera camilla. Está ahí.

-Peter-susurro asombrada, camino a él y me siento en una pequeña banca flotante en su costado, está dormido y sus heridas mejoraron exitosamente.

-Hola, gracias a dios de que estas bien. Escucha, yo nunca quise hacerte daño ni a nuestros amigos, ni a la galaxia, es el lugar donde vivimos ¿no? Además Eros me controlaba, no sé por qué pero cuando estaba a punto de matarte sentí que su voz se iba de mi cabeza y volví. Trate de comunicarme varias veces contigo a través de la mente pero te asustabas, inclusive entre sueños, perdón si casi te vuelvo loco. Sé que trataste de protegerla sin mi ayuda y te lo agradezco, en serio, eres la persona más valiente que he visto en mi vida, yo no prometeré nada por nuestro bien, nuestro futuro no está decidido aún por esta batalla; si esto termina, nos iremos lo más lejos que podamos, haremos nuestra vida juntos sin ninguna persona o guerra que nos separe, claro que vienen los demás ¿Cómo los vamos a dejar?

Sé que no me iba a responder, pero sé que él me escucha, acaricio su cabello con mis dedos. De pronto se me ocurre algo.

-Hey te cantare algo, sé que te gusta esta canción.

Traslado mi mano hacia una de las suyas, la sostengo y lo miro fijamente.

_O-o-h child, things are gonna be easier  
>O-o-h child, things'll be brighter<br>O-o-h child, things are gonna be easier  
>O-o-h child, things'll be brighter<em>

_Some day, yeah  
>We'll get it together and we'll get it all done<br>Some day  
>When your head is much lighter<em>

_Some day, yeah  
>We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun<br>Some day  
>When the world is much brighter<em>

Sentí que la mano de Peter se movía, el movió sus labios tarareando la canción, sonrió y continuo.

_Some day, some day, some day  
>We'll get it together and we'll get it all done<br>Some day  
>When your head is much lighter<em>

_Some day, some day, some day_  
><em>We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun<em>  
><em>Some day<em>  
><em>When the world is much brighter<em>

_O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier_  
><em>O-o-h child, things'll get brighter<em>  
><em>O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier<em>  
><em>O-o-h child, things'll get brighter<em>

_Right now, right now, right now_  
><em>Right now, right now, right now<em>

-¿Ellie?

-Sí, si soy yo Peter.

-Volviste.

-Para esta vez quedarme.

El comienza a reírse débilmente y me contagia.

-Prométeme de que estarás conmigo, pase lo que pase.

Me asuste demasiado al oír eso, pero no quería asustar más el ambiente.

-No te puedo prometer nada pero cuando termine esta batalla sí. Será la promesa más eterna hasta nuestra muerte.

* * *

><p>Bueno! llegamos a la segunda parte de LGE! Ellie vuelve a estar al mando! la extrañe! ustedes no?<p>

Si pensaban que "O-o-h Child" no estaría en el soundtrack de las 2 anteriores y en menos en esta se equivocan, estuve guardando esta canción desde el principio de todo esto por que esta escena del hospital ya la tenia guardada desde hace tiempo.

Soundtrack:

The Five Stairsteps- O-o-h Child

PROXIMO CAPITULO: MAS detalles sobre lo que paso con Ellie + una descripción mas clara sobre su nuevo aspecto.


	15. C12: El Agujero de la Realidad

**Capitulo 12**

**El Agujero de la Realidad**

Siento una mano que acaricia mi cabello, pasando uno de sus dedos por un mechón ondulado y poniendo otro dedo en un segundo mechón, escalofríos recorren mi organismo, poniéndome la piel de gallina sin embargo me acuerdo del peligro.

-¡No!-exclamo, despierto apartando mi cabeza de la cama. Peter aparto sus dedos y me mira sorprendido después dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ellie?-me pregunta.

-Que te sucede a ti ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-escupo abruptamente.

-Solo quería ver a la nueva Ellie, estas muy hermosa. Al fin te puedo ver después de tanto tiempo.

Al escuchar la palabra "hermosa" se me eriza la piel otra vez, acomodo la capucha de mi saco metiendo los mechones sobresalientes y después paso una mano por el brazo derecho, mordiéndome la lengua un poco por el dolor.

-No entiendo cómo puedes tocarme-susurro silenciosamente, de pronto me acuerdo de los brazaletes en mis muñecas y me calmo. Si estuviera sin ellos, ya todos aquí estarían muertos, sé que estoy cumpliendo un arresto no sé cuánto tiempo pero espero que no dure tanto.

-Hagas lo que hagas. No me toques, no me abraces ni me beses. Tal vez entiendas porque, he pasado unos meses llenos de guerra y voces poseyéndome.

-¿Por qué no debo hacerlo? ¿Star-Fox te hizo daño? Lo matare si te hizo algo.

-Peter, no me hables de eso, es algo que quiero olvidar. Ahora, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?

-Solo por hoy, me necesitan para seguir convenciendo a los planetas. Por suerte no me infectaste o me modificaste algo de mi cuerpo.

Le sonrió y recuerdo cuando dije cosas horribles sobre Peter mientras veía como él y los guardianes hacían un tour para convencer planetas a la causa.

-Entiendo. Te voy a extrañar.

El vuelve a sonreírme, intenta agarrar mi mano pero después se retracta debido a mi advertencia.

-Cántame antes de que te vayas.

-Ok.

Le cante unas palabras de "I Want You Back" lentamente, Peter seguía sonriéndome e intentaba de tocar mi mano pero la aparto.

-Es trampa, Quill.

Termino de cantar y le digo que me iré a mi celda a descansar un poco. Me despido y salgo de la enfermería. De pronto me encuentro con los guardianes caminando justo para ver a Peter, me alivio un poco al verlos pero ellos me miran serios.

-Hola, amigos- fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Amigos? ¡Ja! No somos amigos de una genocida toda poderosa- dice Rocket con un bufido.

Eso me dolió en el corazón un poco, siento una dura roca en mi aquella roca era todo lo que me dice el mapache aunque sean unas cuantas palabras.

-Ya no te creemos mujer, el daño que le has hecho a la galaxia es suficiente-continua Drax.

-Pero…

-No te acerques a Peter, no vaya a ser que lo lastimes-amenaza Gamora.

Ahora si las palabras me dolían más que mis propias heridas, trago el sabor amargo de la bilis y me armo de valor para contestar.

-Escúchenme, no sé qué les ha pasado pero ya basta con darme la etiqueta de "Genocida", soy su amiga, su compañera. Nunca he cambiado, los poderes y Eros me obligaron a cambiar. Toda mi vida he estado bajo las ordenes de alguien, pero ya no. Lo siento por todo lo que hice en serio y si hay una forma de remediarlo, quiero saberlo.

-Lo siento, Gema-Eterna. No hay vuelta atrás en el camino del daño que has hecho-murmura Gamora, ella camina hacia la compuerta de la enfermería, chocando hombros. Drax y Rocket me miran con desdén pero Groot me mira triste y apenado. Todos desaparecen al entrar a la enfermería, yo con un dolor en el pecho me arrastro hacia atrás y caigo de rodillas. Ahora es toda mi culpa, llevo las manos hacia mi pecho, bajo la cabeza y me muerdo el labio inferior, lo hago fuerte y siento como la sangre caliente baja por mi barbilla, ustedes pensaran que se curará rápido pero la regeneración está en una cadena con mis poderes conectada, por eso no puedo curarme.

Miro como 2 gotas caen en el suelo blanco y después cae otra, dejo que la sangre entre a mi boca, la trago y continuo este proceso hasta que me canso. Toda la sangre que trague es toda la culpa que estoy pagando, esas 3 gotas son de la cosas que no me arrepentiré nunca.

1: No me arrepiento de pelearme con Richard e Isabelle Swann.

2: No me arrepiento de sacrificarme por ellos. Los guardianes.

3: No me arrepiento de haber confesado lo que sentía por Peter.

Un suspiro asustado me llama la atención, volteo la mirada y una mujer que no era Briseida acompañada de 3 hombres, obviamente xandarianos me miraban. Ella y el hombre que vi antes junto a Rhomann eran completamente igual a mi o sea humanos (aunque no sean terranos) los 2 hombres restantes tenían piel verde y naranja oscuro respectivamente.

-¿Qué hace fuera de su celda, señorita Rough?-pregunta el hombre verde.

Me incorporo limpiando la sangre de mi boca con mi saco, no obstante la sangre aun sale, limpio lo del suelo.

-Lo siento, soldado, solo quería ver al señor Quill. Volveré enseguida.

-Antes de que se vaya, señorita. Veníamos en nombre de Nova Prime con un mensaje para usted; requiere su presencia en la sala principal dentro de una hora, por favor permítanos presentarnos. Soy Nordin, ellos son Aitor y Kerian, la mujer es Eider, somos los líderes del escuadrón intergaláctico junto a Briseida que acompaño a los guardianes en el tour.

-Sí, lo sé. Los he visto en la televisión. Es un placer conocerlos.

La sangre baja nuevamente, lo limpio. Eider parece preocupada.

-¿Está bien señorita Rough?

-Sí, soldado Eider. No se preocupe.

Observo que Eider usa una placa de algún tipo de metal, pegada a la altura de sus costillas y de color azul verdoso. Ojala pudiera tener mis poderes, así saber que paso con ella, leer su mente.

-Entonces, iré a mi celda por un momento si no les importa. Dígale a Nova Prime que aceptó la invitación.

El escuadrón se voltea y caminan hacia el elevador que está a unos pasos. Ellos son los líderes, pero ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Los soldados?, es muy extraño. Miro hacia el ventanal transparente que mostraba la ciudad de Xandar, por el hermoso color del cielo era mediodía; por lo visto he dormido demasiado y los demás integrantes del escuadrón estarían con Nova Prime o con Rhomann.

No quiero ir a mi celda, ni menos a la enfermería ¿para qué me griten los guardianes? Ni loca, arrastro los pies por el salón; el sonido de los tacones de mis botas resuena por el piso. Ahora no sé que hacer en este semejante salón, muchas compuertas por explorar. ¿Por cuál empezaré?

Primero decido irme por una compuerta que está detrás de mí camino sin ninguna emoción cargada en mi cuerpo hacia allá y toco el control para abrirla. Esta se abre rápidamente mostrándome un cuarto de armas enorme.

Vitrinas holográficas repletas de armas de Xandar, una mesa de cristal blanco con más armas y controles virtuales por el borde de ella. Una empuñadura de cristal con detalles transparentes fue lo primero que vi, la agarro con mi mano derecha y acaricio lentamente con el pulgar el frio y suave cristal de la empuñadura, sin hacer nada más que eso un pequeño control holográfico rectangular aparece, suelto un pequeño gritito ahogado y miro que quiere decir la pantalla, la pantalla muestra una huella del pulgar. Sin saber que haría la espada con ello, coloco el dedo respectivo.

Una hoja de cristal transparente se desenvaina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vuelvo a gritar. Si, era una espada especial, como si estuviera creada solo para mí. Muevo la hermosa espada en suaves curvas y sonrió volteando hacia la mesa ¿Por qué no?

Curiosa, presiono unos botones holográficos y de repente la mesa se hunde, las vitrinas quedan ocultas y las luces se oscurecen un poco, 6 figuras de color amarillo como personas aparecen, cada una con un arma diferente. Respiro unas cuantas veces y me preparo.

La primera figura avanza hacia mí, sin miedo corro hacia ella con la espada en ambas manos y le corto la cabeza de un tajo, otra figura armada con espada quiere pelea, me acerco y comenzamos la pelea, aquella figura era muy rápida moviendo la espada de un lado al otro, no es problema. Retengo su espada con la mía que pretendía cortarme la garganta y así comienza una guerra de fuerza, presiono los labios para resistir la fuerza, con éxito logro esquivar la espada y con ella baja, yo hago un corte fino en el abdomen. Corro hacia la esquina donde está el tercero, ese fue el más distraído pues lo decapite fácilmente en unos segundos, el cuarto hice un acto igual. Agarro la espada con una sola mano y la lanzo como un bumerán hacia la quinta figura, ruedo por el suelo y la espada vuelve hacia mí, me incorporo, la sostengo y decapito al sexto dando una vuelta completa para caer de una sola rodilla.

Por dios, nunca pensé que el entrenamiento de Eros funcionaria.

…

La siguiente hora seguí poniendo más figuras amarillas y decapitándolas con la espada; hasta llegar al punto de reclamar un ejército.

Le meto la espada en el pecho, la saco y giro para decapitar al siguiente, sin embargo está vivo aun en el suelo, lo retengo con mi rodilla y estrello el cráneo con mi arma. Siento pasos detrás de mí e inmediatamente volteo para atacar el pecho de la figura con la espada.

Sin embargo no es una figura, es Peter. Ya vestido con su ropa habitual y mucho mejor.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! Cálmate Princesa Leia- dice apartándose con las manos alzadas.

Suelto un bufido y bajo la espada, desactivo los controles y también la espada. La dejo en la mesa.

-¿Es hora?

-Sí.

…

-Comenzamos con Spartax, era un planeta que era parte del Ejercito Oscuro pero había un lado del imperio que estaba con las almas esperanzadas. Ese día me obligaron a usar los poderes de la realidad y combinarlas con las de la gema poder, por eso todo el planeta quedo destruido. Eros y Thanos comenzaron a decirme y amenazarme que si no sacaba mi alter-ego, me torturarían. Me negué a tal rotunda amenaza, tratando de resistirme a tal personalidad. Thanos me hizo cosas horribles, como es un ser omnipotente me puede…tocar. El y Eros comenzaron mi entrenamiento especial, la personalidad de la gema salió y deje que Eros se meta en mi mente gracias a sus poderes, para que resistan tuvo ayuda de Thanos. Desde ese momento me convertí en el alma más poderosa de toda la galaxia, destruyendo los planetas, absorbiendo las almas de las máximas autoridades de cada uno de ellos y el poder se hizo más fuerte en mí. Por eso tengo este aspecto, la regeneración se volvió más fuerte pero las heridas de Thanos no son curables, el poder de las gemas se ve en mi cabello y sangre, los ojos y la piel se convierten cuando uso los poderes a gran escala. Ahora, hay algo que debo contarles a todos, es una amenaza grande. Más grande que el ejército; en mis últimos días con Eros viajamos a los confines de un cosmos desconocido y me pidió que abra con mis poderes dela realidad, un agujero negro que absorbería la galaxia entera pero que solo Eros y Thanos queden vivos conmigo y con las gemas del infinito si eran necesarios. Lo hice, mi último presentimiento es que llegara en más o menos en 4 días a Xandar, lo siento pero no hay ninguna forma de detenerlo. El fin de todo ya está escrito.

Nova Prime intercambia miradas con Peter, se ve que tienen algo oculto. Todos los Nova Corp que vinieron a vigilarme aunque tenga los brazaletes, los guardianes que seguían mirándome serios y los líderes del escuadrón observaban atentos.

-Poco tiempo para el fin y tantas cosas por hacer-murmura Nova Prime.

-Quiero remediarlo, para eso debo saber mis orígenes y como debo revertir todo lo que hice. Sé que hay una forma pero no se cual es. Nova Prime ¿usted lo sabe? Mi madre dijo que Xandar tiene mi custodia y lo sabe todo de mí.

-Sus orígenes…Taneleer Tivan.

-¿Quién?

-Taneleer Tivan, El Coleccionista. Está en Knowhere, un tipo extraño pero tal vez pueda ayudarte-masculla Gamora.

-Tengo que ir…si él sabe sobre mí y me puede dar detalles.

-Iré con ella, necesita a alguien que la proteja si el ejército vuelve por ella-interrumpe Peter.

-¿Y quién se ocupara del tour mientras estas con ella? ¡Piensa Quill, solo tenemos 4 días!-grita Rocket.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Mmmm…Buena idea, Groot. Eres el mejor compañero del mundo. ¿Por qué no ocuparnos del tour mientras que este par se van a hacer cosas indebidas por la galaxia?

-Guarda tus palabras, mapache-murmuro gravemente.

-Está decidido entonces, aceptare con honor reemplazar el lugar de Quill en el tour-propone Drax.

-Bien. Señor Quill, ira con la señorita Rough a Knowhere. Los demas continuaran el tour y quiero que lo hagan rápido así podremos retener el agujero antes que llegue a nuestro planeta y que el ejército nos ataque. Todo dependerá de Rough ahora-ordena Nova Prime.

-Ok, iremos a Knowhere.

* * *

><p>Hola! lo siento por desaparecerme ayer, es todo tiene una explicación...El tráiler de Age Of Ultron! eso me paralizo por completo y que me dio ganas de verla una y otra vez (fui una de las personas que las vio antes de que Marvel se rinda y que lo suba horas después de su filtración) hasta ahora no lo supero.<p>

Soundtrack:

I Want You Back (la ultima vez que formara parte del soundtrack de la trilogía)

Spirit In The Sky (para la escena del entrenamiento de Ellie y que lo considero tema principal de este fic)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Knowhere y El Coleccionista...que malo puede pasar?


	16. C13: Coleccionistas y Devastadores

**Capítulo 13**

**Coleccionistas y Devastadores**

Subo el cierre del saco de cuero por la altura del pecho, cubro mi cabellera con la capucha y oculto los brazaletes, limpio el sudor de mis manos; nerviosa y salgo de la celda. Kerian ofreció llevarme a la plataforma junto a un par de Nova Corp por protección; ya en ella, me dejan sola para dirigirme a la Milano con pasos lentos y arrastrados. Después de tanto tiempo la nave me da un aire familiar, un ambiente de estar en hogar; escucho a alguien hablar detrás.

-Está jugando con nosotros, tal vez te mate mientras están en Knowhere.

-No, Gamora estas muy equivocada. Ella no haría algo así.

-¡Pruébalo!

-Siento que es ella en realidad, no hay un alter-ego. Ella siempre fue ella misma. Nadie más.

Aparezco de la nada entre Peter y Gamora, trato de buscar palabras para cortar la conversación.

-¿L-listo Peter?-tartamudeo con las manos empezando a sudar.

Gamora me mira con desprecio, le susurra algo a Peter que no logro oír y se retira, ya los dos solos me acerco más, me sonríe como un tonto mientras que yo pongo los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-¿No confía en mí?-pregunte.

-Digamos que sí, tus propios compañeros no confían en ti, pero cálmate; Taneleer sabe mucho sobre las gemas y dentro de unas horas todo volverá a ser normal ¿ok?

-Si-susurro, sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro. Miro fijamente a los ojos de Peter quiere decirme algo, lo sé, sus ojos miran hacia los míos y después se dirigen a mis labios. Además del querer decirme una cosa; quiere tocarme, besarme, hacer lo que una pareja normal hace, hacer lo que no está permitido para mí por una razón.

Ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la nave para irnos, nos detenemos un momento en las puertas.

-Peter, ¿Por qué Nova Prime no me quiere decir cuál es la única forma de detener todo esto? Sé que tú lo sabes también.

Él pone una cara dura al escuchar eso, exhala fuertemente y se pasa una mano por el cabello.

-Te lo diré cuando regresemos. Ahora el tiempo avanza y el agujero también.

-Exacto-susurro desilusionada, entro sin más que decir a la nave y camino hacia su litera, santo cielo, el aroma masculino de Peter reinaba su litera. Cierro los ojos, y respiro unas cuantas veces, es un alivio de que este conmigo después de tanto tiempo ausente en su memoria; vuelvo a abrir los ojos y me acerco al estéreo. Peter entra a la litera, mete una de sus cintas y sube el volumen, mantengo la sonrisa.

-Lees la mente mejor que yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Querías música?

-Sí. Algo para mantenerme calmada por unos momentos, no escucho música desde hace unos meses y solo tarareo melodías que se estancaron en mi memoria. Me gustaría que me dejes sola todo este viaje, y si necesito algo iré a la cabina o lo puedo hacer sola.

Tal vez Peter se sienta un poco apenado o decepcionado, quería bailar conmigo. Borro la sonrisa de mi boca para entrar a una expresión melancólica.

-Ok.

Él se retira y ahí es cuando la cinta comienza a sonar, al mismo tiempo los recuerdos se sueltan y se dispersan como un virus mortal.

Esa…esa canción. La escuche en Crystalla, Peter bailando, yo vigilando.

_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah  
>Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and your sign?<br>And-a ooh-ohh  
>Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it<br>Come on and find it  
>Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine<br>And you look so divine_

_Come and get your love_  
><em>Come and get your love<em>  
><em>Come and get your love<em>  
><em>Come and get your love<em>

Ladeo mi cabeza al ritmo de ella, tarareo el ritmo y después de unos segundos comienzo a cantar para llevarme finalmente en el ritmo que me hace bailar. Bailo con silencio y movimientos pequeños para no llamar la atención, esta canción me gustaba demasiado y tenía ganas de repetirla una y otra vez. Sin embargo esta cinta debe seguir su curso.

Agotada por bailar la canción, me siento en la cama de Peter, miro hacia el lado derecho para ver si Peter venia, nada. Aprovecho para bajar la capucha de mi saco, revelando mi cabello largo, las mechas onduladas rebotan, llevo un mechón a mi nariz y lo huelo; sangre, mi cabello era rojo, rojo como la sangre, pero el detalle que lo diferenciaba del color de aquel líquido, era de un tono escarlata y brillante. Recuerdo que tenía el mismo color cuando derrote a mi tío, significaba que mostraba quien era yo en realidad, sin embargo no controlaba los poderes tanto. Ahora después de lo que paso, mi cabello ha quedado así y seguirá hasta que Thanos me encuentre y me mate. O que otro ser poderoso lo haga.

Subo la capucha nuevamente, miro a mis brazos y pienso que no sería buena idea ver lo que tenía allí, subo las mangas de cuero para solamente ver los brazaletes y me da la curiosidad tocar aquellas opresiones. Acerco el dedo índice a la muñeca izquierda sin ningún miedo, tan pronto como mi dedo toca el metal una descarga eléctrica sube y baja por mi cuerpo, gruño de dolor tan alto que rápidamente me vuelvo hacia la escalera que lleva a la cabina, nuevamente nada. Miro el otro brazalete y pienso que no es necesario tocarlo, para sufrir otra descarga, no gracias, sin embargo eso prueba una cosa: estos me hacen vulnerable, me hacen como cualquier chica normal.

…

_All the good love  
>When we're all alone<br>Keep it up girl  
>Yeah, you turn me on<em>

_I'm hooked on a feeling_  
><em>I'm high on believing<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me<em>

_I'm hooked on a feeling_  
><em>And I'm high on believing<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me<em>

_I said I'm hooked on a feeling_  
><em>And I'm high on believing<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me<em>  
><em>I'm hooked on a feeling<em>

Perdí el control totalmente de mis movimientos al escuchar "Hooke don a feeling" realmente esa canción es una de mis favoritas de la cinta de Peter, era un alivio volver a escucharla. Movía los labios en compañía de las letras, eso sin articular ninguna palabra. Era como aquellas noches en mi habitación de Nebraska, en las que escuchaba mi música sin parar, solo que cantaba con fuerza y me movía menos, agregando que solo la música se escuchaba en mis oídos.

Por segunda vez me agoto por bailar y me acuesto un momento en la cama de Peter, con la respiración entrecortada y con los ojos cerrados; me quedo así por unos segundos y me levanto para detener el curso de la cinta, me dirijo a la mesa no sin antes encender la pantalla para ver un poco de televisión, se encontraba en una serie de comedia tipo _"sitcom made in Xandar_", se me hace un poco divertida y lo dejo ahí, me siento y me concentro solo en la serie; no pude evitar soltar unas risas, aquellos personajes me hacen recordar mucho a los idiotas que son los guardianes. Desafortunadamente el programa termino y pasaron los comerciales; el viaje se hacía más largo y rezaba para que transmitan otro episodio de la serie, pero, de pronto los comerciales se detuvieron y dieron paso al noticiero Xandariano, supongo que es noticia de última hora.

_"__La Guerra parece continuar; El genocida Star-Fox y su ejército oscuro han atacado nuevamente el imperio del planeta __Cotati, para esta vez dejar al planeta convertido en tierra de nadie. Después de los eventos ocurridos en otro planeta perteneciente de la alineación norte, Avarah; Los Guardianes de la Galaxia capturaron a la mujer más peligrosa de toda la galaxia: La Gema-Eterna, con los cargos de genocidio. Hasta ahora no hay ninguna respuesta respecto a la gema y si los guardianes están listos para atacar al ejercito oscuro…"_

Molesta y asustada por lo narrado, me levanto para apagar la pantalla; mi mente entro en un estado de dilema; los guardianes están haciendo el tour, Eros se encuentra en la misma alineación aun haciendo represalia ¿será que dentro de unas horas ellos estarán…muertos? Dios, espero que lleguemos a Knowhere cuanto antes.

La Milano comienza a tener turbulencias y siento que hemos aterrizado: llegamos. Peter baja de la cabina y recoge su chaqueta roja que está en la mesa, coloca sus blasters en sus pantalones y agarra una pistola, me la tiende con su mano.

-En serio ¿no puedes darme un arma mejor? ¿O al menos liberarme?

Mis ojos se detienen en su mano, hay algo metálico ahí y que tiene un destello celeste, pienso en los brazaletes.

-Sé que tienes la llave de mis brazaletes ahí.

Peter traga saliva y pone una cara de asustado.

-Ellie, ni pienses…

-Peter ¡Dame esa llave!

Camino hacia él, el alza la mano donde tiene la llave y me aparto unos centímetros.

-Peter ¡Libérame!

-No puedo, cálmate y hablemos de esto.

-¿Por qué no puedes liberarme?

-Ordenes de Nova Prime.

Abro la boca sorprendida.

-Peter Jason Quill, como has cambiado ¡ah! ¿No que tenías defectos?-digo en tono sarcástico.

-Las personas cambian, Ellie, trato de ser uno de ellos.

Suelto un bufido.

-Más te vale, al menos dime porque la tienes.

-La robe de la sala de control, pero Nova Prime me descubrió y me advirtió que no te libere.

-Ok.

Me alejo de él y recibo la pistola de su mano; después de esta conversación incomoda no volvimos a hablar hasta salir de la nave.

El aire sucio y minero me golpea la cara, respiro y comienzo a toser un poco, me incorporo unos segundos después y continúo mi camino.

Knowhere no cambio nada desde la última vez, solo que su aire proveniente de las colonias mineras era más fuerte, lo demás si estaba igual como las luces, las personas, casi todo. Por suerte esta cabeza cercenada no se encontraba en nuestros ojos. Peter y yo caminamos directamente a un callejón lleno de tiendas y bares, aquellos lugares que están repletas de personas con apodo de forajidos.

-Espera-me dice Peter.

Volteo y con la mirada preguntando que sucedía, él se acerca a mi lentamente, coge el cierre del saco subiéndolo hacia arriba, en mi clavícula; después acomoda la capucha un poco.

-Para que nadie te reconozca, no olvides que eres la mujer más buscada de la galaxia.

-Gracias-continuamos avanzando hacia el callejón, bajo la cabeza para cubrir mi rostro pues algunas personas me miran.

-No entiendo como El Coleccionista se encuentre en una ciudad de forajidos-susurro con un poco de miedo en la voz.

-¿Tienes miedo?-me pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, mis hombros comienzan a temblar, siento que Peter quiere agarrarme la mano.

-Peter, no. Estaré bien.

Después de estar varios minutos caminando, Peter se detuvo en una compuerta de metal; esta se abre para mi asombro y a pie de la entrada se encontraba una mujer de piel amarilla, cabello castaño, vestido blanco, ambos nos acercamos a ella.

-Queremos ver a su maestro, es de urgencia extrema-murmura Peter.

La mujer mira a Peter y después a mí, con una mirada seria y peligrosa.

-Síganme-la voz de la mujer es dulce, tanto para una chica de mirada seria. La mujer nos lleva adentro de aquel lugar; por un pasillo celeste y blanco, seguimos de frente hasta que comenzó a oler alcohol lo que significaba que estaba cerca.

-¿El coleccionista tiene esclavas?-pregunto silenciosamente a Peter.

-Asistentes, sería la mejor expresión. Se encargan de servirle a Taneleer, la última asistente que tuvo antes que ella murió por tocar el orbe.

-La Gema-Poder.

Subimos unas pequeñas escaleras y entramos a un salón gigantesco, había vitrinas por todos lados, algunas estaban rotas, un poco desordenado para mi gusto. Unos pasos más y veo unas mesas más desordenadas, al fondo habían 2 hombres que parecían ser sus guardaespaldas o algo así. Otro hombre con una capa extravagante se encuentra en medio de esos dos hombres.

-Les presento a Teneleer Tivan, El Coleccionista-anuncia la asistente, ella se aparta para que el hombre extravagante, pelo blanco y rostro escalofriante que sostenía una copa de alguna bebida se acerque a nosotros.

-Bienvenido señor Quill ¿Qué lo trae a molestarme desde la casi extinta galaxia hacia los confines de mis aposentos? ¿Es esa mujer tu nueva mascota?

Veo que hay algunas cosas encerradas y vivientes en las vitrinas, en una de ellas había un elfo oscuro, en otro un chitauri. Este lugar me da más escalofríos que El Santuario.

-La mujer que está a mi lado es La Gema-Eterna, mitad Terrana mitad Spartax, la séptima gema del infinito y la más poderosa. Ella quiere saber acerca de sus orígenes, quiere saber quién es el ser que la puede asesinar aparte de Thanos.

El Coleccionista se acerca a mí, alza una mano y pretende tocarme.

-Lady Rough, es un placer conocerla.

-Igualmente, Coleccionista. Le pediría que no me toque por favor, solo vine a saber mis verdaderos orígenes, saber si alguien puede detenerme, si algo puede detener esta batalla que puede acabar con toda nuestra existencia.

-Me gustaría pagar un buen precio a su hombre, por una gota de tu preciada sangre.

-Eso sería un trabajo arduo para usted.

-Emmm…Taneleer, a La Gema-Eterna y a mí nos gustaría saberlo ahora mismo, tal vez lo de la sangre se puede arreglar después-interrumpe Peter.

El Coleccionista mira enojado a Peter y nos hace el honor de seguirlo hacia una de sus mesas, después el presiona un botón de la mesa, de repente 2 hologramas color rojo escarlata salen. En el primer holograma muestra un fondo oscuro.

-Se decía que antes que exista todo el universo que conocemos un ser celestial desconocido dividió su fuerza celestial en 6 gemas e incluyo a su primer hijo, un ser celestial. Su hijo contenía una sustancia en su organismo que contenía el poder de todas las gemas, su padre le dijo antes de crear el universo de que si no podía contener aquella sustancia, que se la pase a su sucesor. El ser celestial pasó demasiados años buscando al ser perfecto, hasta que conoció a una mitad terrana mitad spartax de nombre Regan Swann, con la que se casó y tuvieron un bebe, el ser celestial traslado toda la sustancia poderosa y esta se mezcló con la sangre de la bebe. Hasta que naciste.

El holograma se apagó y otro holograma mostraba El Santuario.

-Muchos te tenían miedo, no solo por tus poderes, era porque no puedes morir, regeneras a todas las heridas, sin embargo, Xandar se mantuvo en años de investigación desde que tuvieron tu custodia. Descubrieron que de billones de personas que existían en el universo, solo 2 podían asesinarte, acceder y controlar tus poderes sin ninguna dificultad. El primero es El Titán Loco; Thanos y el segundo es una persona que proviene de una raza poderosa, aquella persona pudo sostener el orbe por tanto tiempo. Peter Jason Quill.

En ese momento todo se volvió de un tono oscuro, mi corazón se paralizo completamente, mi respiración se cortó. Todo era cierto, aquella frase que me decía Eros todos los días.

"Aquellas personas que amas, son las mismas personas que quieren matarte"

Los hologramas se apagaron, Peter voltea hacia mí, mirándome decepcionado. Esa, esa era la cosa que Nova Prime, que Xandar, que Peter estaban ocultándome. Le devuelvo una mirada fría y enfadada.

…

Salgo corriendo de la tienda de Taneleer, con las lágrimas al borde de mis ojos, sin importar nada, nada de nada.

-Ellie, espera. ¡Ellie!-grita Peter detrás de mí.

Corro unos minutos más hasta que me detengo con la cabeza baja.

-Ellie…por favor…déjame explicarte- siento sus manos acariciar mis hombros, reacciono rápidamente.

-¡No me toques!... ¿Qué vas a explicar? ¿Qué me estuviste ocultando todo? ¿De que eres el hombre que más amo y que también me puede matar? Ibas a decir: "Ellie, te amo pero tengo que matarte para salvarnos" ¿eso ibas a decir? No, no puedo creerlo; estoy muy enojada contigo pero…debe haber otra forma para detener esto, no lo sé…pero debe haber. No quiero morir.

-Ellie, por favor escúchame.

-Estamos hablando del destino de la galaxia, un genocida loco por mis poderes, yo desesperada tratando de encontrar una forma, ahora acabo de convertirme en el arma y salvación de la galaxia. No querías contarme la verdad porque tienes miedo, miedo a que yo haga algo malo; eres un idiota, mentiroso, bueno para nada. Pensé que confiaba en ti y así es como lo demuestras, eres un imbécil y cretino….

Nuestra discusión es interrumpida gracias a que unos disparos inundan la ciudad, miramos en el cielo y hay naves de Kree y Spartax en el aire, miro que soldados Chitauri saltan hacia la tierra y comienzan a atacar.

-¡Eros, ha venido por mí!-grito en medio de todo el caos.- ¡Peter, tenemos que irnos!

-¡Hay que correr hacia mi nave!

Sin pensar el agarra mi mano y comenzamos a correr por las calles llenas de caos, por el aire trato de sostener la capucha y no revelar mi cabello. De repente este se echa para atrás, intento ponerlo en su lugar otra vez cuando un círculo de Chitauris nos encierra a los dos, estos nos apuntan con sus armas. Me arrastro hacia la espalda de Peter y me cubro.

-Peter, no dejes que me lleven-le susurro.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, yo me encargo.

El saca sus blasters y dispara contra los extraterrestres, yo saco lentamente la mía y comienzo a disparar a los de atrás, ya destruidos todos, proseguimos a seguir corriendo para llegar al hangar donde esta Milano. Mirando a todos lados disparando a los aliens que intentan llevarme, miro hacia Peter que me mira asombrado por mi cabello largo al aire.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamo.

Soldados Spartax dispararon un cañón avanzado hacia nosotros, inmediatamente Peter me agarra de la cintura y nos elevamos en el aire. El cañón explota a metros de nosotros, sonrió y me sostengo fuerte de Peter. El voló hacia el hangar que se encontraba a unos pasos, aterrizamos y corremos hacia la nave, directamente hacia la cabina.

-¿Crees que podamos escapar de aquí?-pregunto con la voz entrecortada después de todo lo que paso.

-Sí, tengo un plan.

La Milano comenzó a volar y dirigirse directamente hacia el espacio exterior, respiro aliviada a eso. Pero de repente a solo unos metros de salir, unas turbulencias invaden la nave. No les hago caso y salimos de la cabeza, volamos un poco más lejos pero escucho sonidos desde el control de Peter.

-No…no…no…no… ¡no!-grita Peter.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Nos han disparado, los propulsores de la nave no pueden más, están a punto de explotar.

-¡¿Significa que el plan se arruino?!

-Si…adiós plan.

-¡Diablos!-exclamo con fuerzas, más turbulencia viene y vemos como las naves que nos disparaban vuelan por encima de nosotros. ¡Dios! Es una flota inmensa, lo suficiente como para acabar con nosotros dos, aquella flota ya adelante nuestro voltean y siguen disparando.

-La nave está siendo destruida por completo, unos disparos más y quedaremos flotando en el espacio.

Miro hacia la flota, después hacia Peter, y finalmente a mis brazaletes de opresión. Se me ocurre una idea, algo descabellado pero que nos ayudara a salir con vida.

-Peter, liberame.

-Ellie…no ahora-el disparaba contra la flota.

-¡PETER LIBERAME ANTES DE QUE TERMINEMOS MUERTOS!

El detiene el fuego y se voltea hacia mí, sacando la llave de los brazaletes. Me pongo de rodillas y remango mi saco para revelar los brazaletes. Peter, sin pensarlo dos veces, introduce el pequeño pedazo de metal hacia la cerradura sellada y esta se abre, dejando que el brazalete se apague y se desintegre, lo mismo hace con mi otra muñeca. Veo que mis muñecas están moradas de tanta opresión, miro a Peter una vez más.

-Déjame salir. No hagas preguntas.

…

Me sostengo de la parte superior de la nave para avanzar, no podía respirar, era como sentirme bajo del agua, siento frio pero no me congelo. Unos cuantos pasos más y salto flotando hacia posicionarme frente a frente con las tropas, en medio de ambos bandos. Volteo para ver a la Milano casi destruida. Sin dar más, me vuelvo hacia la flota.

La energía azul se abre frente mis dedos, creando un portal muy grande hacia un rincón de la galaxia muy lejos de donde estamos. Con una mano sostengo el portal y con el otro hago que los controles de las naves se desactiven y llevo a todas las naves con mi mano izquierda directo hacia el portal. Energías celestes y azules invaden mi entorno, siento como la adrenalina sube hacia mi cabeza, pero después de unos segundos me agoto. Aprieto los dientes y continuo llevando las naves hacia el portal, justo cuando no puedo dar más termina la flota de naves, cierro el portal y quedo suspendida en el espacio.

La necesidad de aire me invade, sé que no podía morir en el espacio. Pero a falta de aire también puedo morir, dejo caer mis brazos y mi cabeza, siento como una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Trato de localizar la mente de Peter pero no puedo.

Una luz blanca envuelve mi cuerpo, aquella luz comienza a arrastrarme hacia ella, intento salir pero no puedo por mi debilidad. Escucho una compuerta abrirse y caigo en un suelo metálico, el aire vuelve, entro el calor. Respiro muchas veces para incorporarme, aun con los ojos cerrados, alguien se pone encima de mí sus manos en mi rostro y cabeza. Vuelvo a toser y abro los ojos lentamente. Su rostro mostraba asombro, susto, calma.

-Peter… ¿Cómo fue que paso?-murmuro débilmente, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No podía decírtelo porque no quería perderte, ya he perdido a mi madre. Todos los días que te vi pelear, te vi despertar sintiendo el temor de que mueras; viéndote ahí salvándome fue la cosa más valiente que he visto en mi vida. Perdiéndote 3 veces, ahora solo tenemos 4 días, 4 días para verte antes de matarte y salvar la galaxia. Ellie, te amo, hasta la muerte.

-Yo…también…te amo-era lo único que podía decir porque estaba muy débil.

Peter traslada sus manos hacia mis muñecas y activa los brazaletes encerrándome de nuevo. Ya controlada me ayuda a levantarme y veo que nos encontramos en otra nave.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-le pregunto.

-Conozco esta nave como la palma de mi mano, esta es la nave que me llevo de la tierra.

-Dios.

Avanzamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una compuerta, esta se abre revelando una habitación color cobre y una multitud de gente ya sean aliens o humanos que me miran maliciosamente. Me asusto pegando un gritito, Peter me susurra al oído que me calme, me pone la capucha y seguimos avanzando hacia una silla, esta se voltea rápidamente; un hombre de piel celeste, con una cresta en su cabeza y con la misma mirada maliciosa que sus demás compañeros.

-¿Qué tal, Yondu?-dice Peter como si el conociera al hombre celeste por tanto tiempo.

-Maldito bastardo, cabeza hueca. Me obligas a rescatarte después de lo que me hiciste-dice molesto el hombre. Peter me mira y después a "Yondu", aquel hombre se acerca hacia nosotros y toma a Peter por los hombros, comienza a reírse al igual que su tripulación, Peter sigue la corriente y yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo estas muchacho?-exclama Yondu y abraza a Peter; se ve que son viejos amigos.- ¡Hace tiempo que no oía de ti!

-Pues estuve salvando la galaxia, haciendo cosas buenas y malas con ese grupo de inadaptados, tú sabes. La cosa antigua.

Yondu posa su mirada en mí.

-Wow wow ¿Qué tenemos aquí, Quill? ¿Otra chica de otro bar de Knowhere?

Eso me enoja demasiado, aprieto los dientes para no sacar más furia.

-Hey, cálmate. Ella no es como esas chicas, es mi novia oficialmente.

Todos los desconocidos comienzan a reírse nuevamente. Yondu los calla y se acerca a mí.

-¿Tu nombre, preciosa?

-Ellie Rough, La Gema Eterna, la mujer más poderosa de…

-Sí, sí, eres la séptima gema del infinito ¿no? Como una mujer peligrosa y poderosa pudo conquistar el corazón de nuestro querido Quill.

La confianza entra poco a poco y me acerco a él.

-Todo fue del destino. Lo conozco muy bien como para saber sus actitudes.

Yondu se vuelve a reír.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre este patán, cuando lo adoptamos en Terra.

-¿Te adoptaron?- me dirijo a Peter

-Mis muchachos querían cenarlo, un terrano era algo nuevo que probar. Pero me negué, cuide de el como un bebe, fui como un padre para él. Pero bueno, no te quiero aburrir, no será para que lo dejes. Quill, tu nave está muy dañada.

-Sí, los intercomunicadores no funcionan, los motores y tenemos que estar en Xandar dentro de unas horas.

-Ya veo, por lo tanto…muchachos ¿quieren celebrar?

Los hombres de Yondu gritan en aprobación, Peter también lo hace y yo incomoda por ello solo me queda seguirles la corriente.

Dios… ¿en qué lio me he metido? ¿Cómo volveremos a Xandar ahora si estoy con un grupo de hombres bien asustadizos y que son ladrones? O mejor dicho devastadores.

* * *

><p>PROXIMO CAPITULO: MAS detalles del secuestro de Ellie!<p>

Nota:

Este capitulo es mas o menos como 11 paginas en mi borrador! pero ya lo tienen, posiblemente sea la ultima vez que escucharemos "Come and get your love" y "Hooked on a feeling" en el fic, tal vez lo incluya en el capitulo final. además estoy trabajando para que la cinta de Ellie se termine!


	17. C14: La Verdadera Ellie

**Capítulo 14**

**La Verdadera Ellie**

No estaba de ánimos para una fiesta, ni menos en esta guerra; me negué a celebrar con Peter y decidí recoger algunas cosas de la nave. Esta estaba muy dañada, las alas destruidas, intente reparar el intercomunicador pero este tenía daños más graves.

-¿Dónde está Rocket cuando uno lo necesita?-me pregunte.

Lo único que recogí fue el walkman y las cintas, después un devastador de nombre Kraglin me ofrece una habitación de solo una cama, además que la habitación de era un ambiente oscuro y sin ninguna luz, lo necesitaba porque estoy muy cansada y me duele la cabeza. Me echo en la cama lentamente, colocándome los auriculares del walkman y reproduzco la cinta, cierro los ojos, cubriéndolos con las palmas de mis manos.

Era de esperarse que "I'm Not In Love" suene, una canción lenta. Otra que me devolvía directamente hace 5 meses cuando todo comenzaba. Un poco de la letra solo permanecía en mi memoria, tarareaba y después vino la única parte que se de la canción.

_Be quiet, big boys don't cry  
>Big boys don't cry<br>Big boys don't cry  
>Big boys don't cry<br>Big boys don't cry  
>Big boys don't cry<br>Big boys don't cry_

_I keep your picture upon the wall  
>It hides a nasty stain that's lyin' there<br>So don't you ask me to give it back  
>I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me<em>

Mi voz se debilita porque de repente pienso en Peter, la persona que amo y que también me matara. Me matara para que termine esto, que el agujero se cierre y que el ejército no tenga una razón por la que seguir atacando nuestro hogar.

Ahora deseo que lo que dijo Taneleer no sea cierto, sin embargo esa la misma cosa que Xandar y Peter me ocultaron. Ningún deseo se hace realidad, las cosas que no piensan que pasaran sí; recuerdo cuando solo quería volver a la tierra y ahora solo estoy aquí cumpliendo mi deber, para finalmente morir en manos de mi novio.

Ya no quiero seguir pensando en eso, subo más el volumen, presiono mi cara contra la almohada. Luego de unos minutos, la canción lentamente se pierde en el silencio, cayendo en un profundo y doloroso sueño.

…

_Un sonido extraño y fuerte me despierta, jadeando me levanto y miro de izquierda a derecha. Me encuentro en El Santuario, el lugar que me mantuvo cautiva durante mi entrenamiento, el pánico me invade al ver el lugar; estoy muy débil que tan solo puedo estar de rodillas y es porque las heridas que Thanos me dejo se encuentran descubiertas, lo peor es que estaba sangrando como si fuera tan masoquista para sacarme el saco, coger un cuchillo y cortarme las heridas de los brazos, sé que no fui yo quien lo hizo._

_Thanos o Eros no se encuentran en El Santuario, sin embargo siento la presencia de alguien más; una versión oscura de "Ain't no mountain high enough" comienza a sonar y que me pone la piel de gallina. Ahora me asuste cuando miro frente mío y mi corazón se paralizo._

_Era Peter, usando su máscara y que sostiene una espada transparente en su mano, esa espada era la que use en Xandar pero no comprendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella?_

_-Peter…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

_Esa voz…es la de Gamora._

_-Señor Quill, es la única forma de salvar la galaxia._

_Nova Prime sigue en el coro de voces que incitan a Peter._

_Él se acerca a mí, trato de apartar la espada con mis poderes pero él los esquiva con la espada, continua con la defensa pero es demasiado tarde. El me agarra del cuello y me alza; ahora si no puedo respirar, siento como la sangre baja por mis brazos y los cortes se abren un poco más._

_-Peter...no-gruño, tratando de respirar._

_El filo de la espada la siento en mi pecho, grito de dolor cuando siento que el filo entra un poco más, arrancando la piel._

_-Ellie, sé que faltan 4 días pero es necesario hacerlo. Lo siento._

_Atraviesa mi pecho completamente, dejo de respirar y la sangre fresca que recorría mis venas se paraliza por completo, cierro los ojos pero no antes de ver a Peter con un rostro triste y de alivio en él._

_…_

Despierto del horrible sueño, nuevamente me encuentro en la habitación y estoy sudando. La cinta ha terminado su reproducción, me quito los auriculares y me levanto de la cama. Aunque siento un dolor en mis brazos; me asusto y me quito el saco negro, revelando mis heridas. Están hechas cicatrices blancas y pálidas además de intactas.

Es como ver a cadáveres muertos, múltiples cicatrices blancas llenando mis brazos desde mis hombros hasta mis muñecas, llevo mi mano izquierda hacia mi nuca, donde hay más marcas y todo esto continua hasta mi espalda y piernas. Ahora con miedo toco mi brazo con una mano y las cicatrices son rasposas, ásperas que tanto me recuerdan a los gritos de Thanos, el cuchillo tocar mi piel; no puedo evitar romper en un doloroso y sonoro llanto.

Envuelvo mis brazos en mi cuerpo como si estuviera abrazándome a mí misma, bajo la cabeza y sigo llorando en silencio; muchas cosas pasaran en los últimos días pero lo que más deseo es volver a la tierra, nuevamente ese deseo. Ojala nada de esto nunca hubiera pasado, ojala hubiera haber otra vida; sin ninguna guerra y solo existiría paz; el sueño de toda persona en la tierra.

-¿Ellie?

Volteo rápidamente para ver a Peter nuevamente asombrado, con sus manos alzadas. Como estaba usando un top de tiras se podía ver fácilmente gran parte de mi cuerpo herido y cicatrizado, me alarmo, recojo el saco pero ya es tarde, mis manos temblorosas me impiden ponérmelo.

-Star-Fox si te hizo daño-susurra.

-Peter, no me mires por favor.

El trato de acercarse, pero yo me alejo más, el baja las manos mirándome de pies a cabeza. Intento distraerle.

-¿La fiesta termino?

-Sí. Solo vine para ver si estás bien…Ellie, ese bastardo te lastimo.

-Lo sé, y sé que quieres hablar de eso. Parece que has encontrado el momento perfecto para ello.

Me siento en la cama, el hace lo mismo solo que un poco alejado a mí. Respiro hondo con el pensamiento de que llorare mientras le cuento lo que me paso.

-¿Recuerdas cuando les dije que si no sacaba m alter ego; Thanos y Eros me torturarían? ¿Qué lo hicieron pero aprendí en poco tiempo, saque mi alter ego y empezaron mi entrenamiento?

El asintió.

-Pues, los hermanos me torturaron por un mes y medio, como Thanos me puede tocar el hizo el trabajo sucio; con cuchillos empezó a cortarme y gritándome si iba a sacarlo, cada vez que decía no el me cortaba. Siguió así hasta que no pude más y…en esa parte creo que exagere un poco; mi alter ego no existe, Peter, solo pase por una etapa en las que las voces controladoras de Eros me controlaban y mis poderes daban a 100%. Sigo igual, nunca hubo una Ellie antes de la tortura y una Ellie después de ella, siempre he sido yo, solo que mis poderes han llegado a ser lo que realmente son y tan fuerte fue que el poder de la Gema-Poder se pegó a mis músculos y piel, soy fuerte pero también a quien me toque…morirá incinerado. Por ahora como estoy con los brazaletes no pasa nada, ahora lo sabes.

Peter parecía entenderlo, seguía con su rostro triste y quita su chaqueta roja, después me lo entrega, poniéndola sobre mis hombros

-Esa es mi chica, tan fuerte y tan valiente-murmura.

Sonrió y agarro con fuerza la chaqueta.

-¿Te vas a quedar?

El niega con la cabeza, eso me decepciona un poco.

-Tengo que reparar la nave y el intercomunicador, no te preocupes por mí, mis amigos le darán una mano.

-Ok…y por cierto, tu duermes en el piso-digo antes de que él se retire de la habitación con una sonrisa, me echo nuevamente en la cama aferrándome de la chaqueta de Peter y cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir, esta vez sintiéndome segura y sana.

* * *

><p>Nota de autor especial!:<p>

Chicos ya vieron el anuncio especial de Marvel sobre la Fase 3! wowowow! me dejo sorprendida! Mi Cap vuelve para la Civil War, Stephen Strange aparece (rezo para que Benedict Cumberbatch diga que si) mis guardianes volverán! Thor también! Black Panther hará su aparición al igual que Carol Danvers y Los Inhumanos! para finalmente concluir con Los Vengadores en su lucha contra Thanos en Infinity Wars! (cruzo los dedos para un posible crossover entre estos 3 grupos) además que el teaser me dejo con una lagrima. anuncio que posiblemente mi Ellie aparezca en un fanfiction basado en IW!

Soundtrack:

10cc-I'm not in love (es la ultima vez)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "-Peter, no lo hagas-susurro, pero el no me hace caso y solo presiona mi cuerpo contra el muro metálico, posicionando sus manos en el, encerrándome."


	18. C15: Controlada

**Capítulo 15**

**Controlada**

No podía sentir nada ahora, solo un poco de hambre pero no estoy hablando de comida, estoy hablando de que ya no siento mucha presión por parte de los brazaletes, el dolor de cabeza ya se fue. Estoy mejor, me pregunto si…

Abro los ojos con pesadez y no, me encontraba en la misma habitación de los devastadores igual que ayer, no había vuelto a la tierra como yo había pensado; gracias hambre, espero que disfrutes mi susto. Froto los ojos un poco, miro a mi izquierda en el suelo, Peter no está, era de esperarse.

Lo primero que se me ocurre acerca de su locación, es que está hablando con Yondu (como son mejores amigos y pasaron los últimos 26 años juntos) y la segunda es que tal vez este reparando la Milano. Es mejor que lo descubra por mi cuenta.

Voy con pasos pequeños por los pasillos de la nave, con los brazos cruzados y llevando la chaqueta de Peter con su walkman para devolvérselos, eso sí usando mi saco negro sin usar la capucha para cubrir mí cabello. Camine varios pasillos largos, doblando de izquierda a derecha hasta encontrar una compuerta oscura y sucia rectangular, esta no se abre tan rápido como las demás que he conocido solo que se abre lentamente y deja entrar una brisa de olor a aceite intergaláctico y metal.

-¡No, no, no! Esto va aquí y la otra pieza allá ¿ves?

Peter se encontraba en la parte superior de la nave junto con algunos compañeros reparando lo dañado de la nave, recordaba que algunas partes que estaban destruidas, además que hay algunas ya incineradas por causa a mi contacto, ya han sido reemplazadas por unas nuevas, miro a todos lados y hay más igual que la Milano solo que son unas versiones obsoletas y nada comparadas con la "hija" de Peter. Yondu camina y se detiene a mi lado, ambos mirando a la nave; intento buscar conversación.

-Ha estado aquí toda la noche ¿no?

-Sí, no ha parado de hacerlo, como ves Rough, Quill puede ser un bueno para nada pero tiene un corazón valiente, con una pizca de idiotez.

Sonrió un poco.

-Yondu ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que sea, Rough.

-Ustedes son devastadores ¿cierto?

-Exacto, nuestro código es "Roba A Todo El Mundo"

-Wow, entonces, si son devastadores…roban a todo el mundo se supone que deberían encerrarme en una celda, soy una gema del infinito y ustedes deberían secuestrarme ¿Por qué no?

-Por qué no queremos involucrarnos en la guerra, niña, mira; esta guerra es más grande que cualquiera es porque tu estas en ella. No queremos terminar muertos por tu culpa o la de Quill y sus amigos, la última vez que terminamos en una guerra Quill nos entregó la Orbe, cuando en realidad me entregaron un muñeco terrano. Aun así, estamos en contra de ese maniático Thanos y su hermano.

-Gracias-susurro, él pone su mano celeste en mi hombro por unos segundos y se retira. Me acerco más a la Milano

-¿Cómo va las reparaciones?-exclamo.

Peter levanta la cabeza, me sonríe y se levanta por completo.

-Puedes ver que hemos puesto nuestros traseros toda la noche por ella, estamos por terminar pero falta reparar la intercomunicadora. Hemos tratado de hacerlo todo el día pero…tú ya sabrás.

-Entiendo.

Peter vuelve a concentrarse en su trabajo, mientras yo entro a la nave para dejar sus cosas en su mesa después subo hacia la cabina, sentándome en el asiento principal. No tenía nada que hacer más que mirar mis brazaletes; como supe hace unos minutos atrás al despertarme algunos dolores habían desaparecido, la descarga eléctrica había cesado su dolor; era un poco extraño.

-¡Ellie! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunta Peter que está afuera de la nave.

-¡Sí!-exclamo mi respuesta.

-¡Enciende la nave cuando yo te lo pida! ¿Entendido?

-¡Ok!

La noche en la que Peter me mostro su nave, me enseño algunas cosas de la cabina y en especial me enseño como usar algunos controles de la nave, además de encenderla. Espero unos momentos, mientras escucho sonidos metálicos encima de mí, gruñidos masculinos y estos continúan hasta que llego a un punto de quedarme aburrida.

Esto es peor que reparar autos.

-Ok, ya está, enciéndela-ordena Peter.

Activo el control de encender tan pronto como me ordenaron, todo se encendió y escuche un gruñido fuerte, después de algunos segundos veo en el parabrisas que Peter se cae. Grito de horror al verlo. Desactivo el control y corro hacia afuera, después incremento la velocidad de mis pasos hacia llegar a Peter, estaba en el suelo, caigo al suelo y trato de levantarlo.

-Peter, ¿estás bien?

Él se voltea lentamente, parecía amortiguado por la caída pero gracias a dios no se hizo daño.

-Al fin lo reparamos-gruñe de dolor, sonrió y lo ayudo a levantarse. Un hombre devastador nos dice que falta reparar el intercomunicador, por lo que Peter les encarga ese trabajo y decide ir a descansar a mi habitación, yo lo acompaño.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, volví a chequear los brazaletes y me sorprendí: estos habían perdido un poco de color, acerco el dedo índice hacia uno de ellos y solo me dieron un chasquido de electricidad. Ahora si es un poco extraño, ¿será porque mis poderes ya están controlados?

-Peter, espera-digo sin pensar. Con los ojos hacia los brazaletes y tocándolos lentamente.- ¿tienes la llave?

-Hey…no te lastimes más, no te voy a liberar-dice Peter fríamente. Trata de continuar su camino pero lo detengo, sosteniendo su brazo.

-Los brazaletes han perdido su color, ya no me lastiman. ¿Eso significa que ya están controlados? ¿Qué ya estoy controlada? Libérame por favor.

Se voltea por completo y yo muestro mis muñecas con la esperanza de liberarme, él lo piensa un momento y después me mira indeciso.

-¿Segura?

-Solo hazlo, después ya me las vuelves a poner.

Ahora parecía más seguro y de nuevo desactiva los brazaletes, lentamente y sin ninguna prisa. En eso, lo que era una fiebre enfermiza de poderes es ahora…nada. Solo el poder del orbe se sentía como una capa invisible cubriéndome, pero aparte de eso estoy bien. Sonrió nuevamente y mirando mis manos, le iba a pedir a Peter que me encierre pero cuando lo veo, muestra asombro pero también se veía una expresión que nunca antes había visto.

-Estas libre y controlada –murmura, el levanta sus manos.

Se lo que trata de hacer…oh no. No. Camino hacia atrás, no pienso usar mis poderes contra él.

-Peter, no lo hagas-susurro, pero él no me hace caso y mi espalda se siente presionada contra el muro metálico, posicionando sus manos en él, encerrándome.

-Peter, no me puedes tocar, ya sabes qué pasa si lo haces-digo en un tono de voz más fuerte. Trato de salir de su encierro pero siento sus labios cerca de mi frente, lo miro y el me devuelve la mirada extraña.

-No me importa-dice con voz grave.

-Peter, no…

Iba a decir algo pero el sostiene mi cabeza, dirigiendo mis labios contra los suyos, besándome. Mis manos se quedan en el aire mientras él me besa apasionadamente, involuntariamente suelto un gemido pero me pongo alerta y muerdo el labio de Peter, lo que ocasiona que él me siga besando, con más fuerza. Y golpeo su rostro rápidamente, el rompe la conexión; me asusto un poco, no debí golpearlo; quería perdonarme pero antes de hacerlo, acaricio su mejilla lastimada por mi golpe; quedo semi boquiabierta. No se incineraba, no se desintegraba.

-Lo siento, Ellie.

-Me olvide que me podías tocarme sin incinerarte, es increíble.

Recorro mi mano por su hombro, hacia su brazo y finalmente a su mano, la llevo hacia mi mejilla y la dejo. Peter no la mueve, solo me acaricia.

-Parece que ya no las necesitas-murmura Peter, refiriéndose a los brazaletes. Asiento de respuesta y vuelvo a pegarme contra el muro, acercándolo más a mí.

-Cállate, bésame y tócame, Quill-murmuro imitando su voz grave. Acerco su cara y nuestros labios se vuelven a conectar.

Comenzamos lentamente el beso, como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso; poniendo ambas manos en mi nuca y las mías en su rostro. Pero después el beso subió un poco de tono al igual que las caricias; abrí mi boca accidentalmente y el hace entrar su lengua, gemí poniendo mis manos en su espalda, acercándolo más a mí; esta vez nos besábamos como se supone que tenía que ser: después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, por fin podíamos hacer lo que una pareja hacía. El rompe el beso y pone mis manos por encima de mi cabeza.

-Creo que Rocket tenía razón en "hacer cosas indebidas"-murmuro recuperando el aire. El suelta un bufido y me da un corto beso.-Se lo que tratas de hacer, Quill.

Él me sonríe traviesamente, respondo con una sonrisa más ligera.

-No se vale usar los poderes-me dice.

-Los use por curiosidad. Pero prometo que no lo hare ahora lo juro.

-Ok, no te muevas- me dice refiriéndose a mis manos. Envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura y vuelve a besarme, su lengua vuelve a entrar y siento que una de sus manos va hacia mi pierna, este la pone alrededor de su cintura; yo por impaciencia, bajo las manos poniéndolas alrededor de su cuello, subo la otra pierna a su cintura, Peter sostiene ambas con sus manos y chocamos contra el muro de nuevo. Me golpeó la cabeza y comenzamos a reír.

-No se vale, te dije que no te movieras-dice mientras se ríe, me acerco para besarlo de nuevo, el lentamente aparta sus manos de mis piernas subiéndolas a mi cintura, ya con las piernas envueltas en su cuerpo me podía sostener.

Deja mi boca para dirigirse a mi cuello, me estremezco cuando comienza a dar besos pequeños pero sumamente ardientes hasta encontrar aquel lugar que me hacía estremecer completamente, pensé: me va a dejar su marca. Lo deje, poniendo mi mano en su cabello, quería poner la otra pero su acción de estar besando aquella sección de mi cuello, hizo que mi mano derecha golpee el muro indicando algo.

-Star-Lord…-susurro silenciosamente, después de eso volví a gemir pero esta vez un poco más fuerte y más largo. Además de sentir algo crecer entre mis piernas, lo que me hizo gemir nuevamente; inspecciono su mente; si, confirmado.

Me dejo caer, se detiene y el vuelve a mirarme, ambos estamos jadeando. No decimos nada, porque quiero que sepa el mensaje que le quiero dar, que he leído su mente y se lo que quiere hacerme. Nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo, era Kraglin. Nos incorporamos y tratamos de fingir que nada paso.

-El jefe te quiere ver en la plataforma.

Eso fue lo que dijo, respondimos con un gesto de la cabeza "inocente" y se retira. Peter y yo volvimos a mirarnos, sonreímos y yo pongo mi mano en mi cuello, siento algo caliente.

-¿Me dejaste marca?

Asintió con la cabeza, suelto una carcajada pero vuelvo a ponerme seria, pues he vuelto a leer su mente.

-Me quieres decir algo.

Inmediatamente se pone de una sola rodilla, mirándome fijamente y sacando una caja de cristal. Me asusto y trato de respirar.

-No puede ser este un mejor momento para decir lo que siento; se supone que lo tenía que decir después de la fortaleza de Spartax pero con lo que paso fue impedimento total.

-Peter…por favor…me estas asustando.

El abre la caja, es un anillo de plata delgado, el simple detalle era un rubí, al verlo sentí que el corazón se me salía por la garganta.

-Eleanor Katherina Rough Swann, ¿aceptarías el honor de ser mía para siempre? ¿De ser mí esposa?

-P-p-ppero tú me mataras, no nos casaremos en estos días.

-Ellie, tú ya eres Eleanor Quill para mí. No es necesario una ceremonia para confirmar nuestro amor, solo es necesario los sentimientos. Aunque estemos lejos o muertos, siempre te amare. Entonces ¿es un sí?

Mi cabeza comenzó a marearse, él tenía razón acerca de eso. Sonrió y asiento la cabeza lentamente, con lágrimas.

-Sí.

El saca el anillo de la caja y lo desliza lentamente en mi dedo, se levanta para besarme. Yo correspondo con ansias y amor.

-¿Eleanor Quill? Me tendré que acostumbrar a eso-susurro entre besos.

Él sonríe.

…

Contactamos a los guardianes después de eso, explicamos todo lo que paso y de que mis poderes han sido controlados. Me explique sobre la historia de Taneleer y nuevamente decidí disculparme sobre lo ocurrido ellos dijeron que tendrán tiempo para pensarlo. Ya en el viaje a Xandar; Peter y yo reproducimos las cintas a todo volumen, haciendo una fiesta en nuestra cuenta. Ahora sí puedo decir: nuestro amor ha vuelto a ser como antes.

* * *

><p>Pero que capitulo mas CURSI!<p>

Soundtrack:

Raspberries-Go All The Way (ultima vez)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Volvemos al lugar donde todo comenzó!


	19. C16: Crystalla

**Capítulo 16**

**Crystalla**

-Así que ¿la espada está hecha solo para mí?-pregunto con aquella espada de cristal en la mano.

-A pedido de Nova Prime creamos la espada a altos niveles de tecnología, esta espada solo se activa con tu ADN, 100% indestructible aunque este hecho del más fino cristal. Pensamos destruirla pero…-explica Briseida que esta junto con Gamora y Eider; asentí con la cabeza porque leí su mente, querían destruirla por mi secuestro.

-¿Es de tu agrado?-pregunta Gamora, quien aún no me ha disculpado, al igual que los otros además de aceptar que no estaba usando los brazaletes.

-Me gusto desde que la vi-murmuro de respuesta, impresionada con la espada, la dejo en la mesa.

-Si me disculpan tengo que ir con mis amigos para planificar el tour de hoy-dice Gamora caminando hacia la compuerta, ella se retira dejándome con las xandarianas. En ese momento pienso en ir con la mujer verde.

-Mmm...Yo también tengo que irme, voy a tratar de conectarme de nuevo con los guardianes. Bien, nos vemos.

-¡Espere señorita Rough, tenemos una "sorpresa" para usted-exclama Eider que parecía muy entusiasmada por la sorpresa, ella y Briseida sacan una maleta de una de las vitrinas holográficas, la cargan hacia la mesa y me acerco un poco a ella; las mujeres abren la maleta mostrándome algo…extraordinario.

-Una versión modificada especialmente creada para usted-mascullo Briseida, al ver el presente quede boquiabierta, pensé ¿Por qué no ahora? Hoy es el día perfecto.

-¿Me lo puedo llevar?

-Sí, claro. Señorita Rough-responde Eider, ansiosa por ello, cierro la maleta y me llevo aquel regalo con la espada para irme.

Hoy iba a ser un día agitado. Ahora de que estoy controlada, Nova Prime ha decidido en incluirme en su tour junto a los demás, ante esta inclusión mía Peter me ofreció su lugar de líder del tour, al principio me negaba rotundamente a aceptar ese puesto, sin embargo me hizo pensar que sería la gran oportunidad de disculparme con los imperios después de lo que hice. Acepte.

Seguimos en la alineación norte; hoy visitaremos el imperio de Crystalla, el planeta donde todo comenzó; lo ataque sin piedad, dejando a pocos vivos pero pienso remediar ese daño. Vuelvo a la nueva habitación que me asignaron; me tomo una breve ducha y abro la maleta revelando por segunda vez el uniforme que crearon para mí.

Igual que el uniforme de los guardianes pera con un poco más elegante: unos pantalones apretados, un top de tiras delgadas, un cinturón y un saco. Me saco la ropa negra un poco adolorida, estando solo con mi ropa interior pero de pronto siento que alguien viene hacia mi habitación, levanto mi dedo índice para cerrar mi compuerta.

-¡Oh, vamos Ellie!-grita Peter en el otro lado.

-Espérame en la plataforma-fue lo único que dije. Después el pequeño pedazo de mi mente me avisa que él ya se ha ido, continuo con mi transformación.

Todos estos eran de color rojo escarlata, me visto con los pantalones y el top para después ponerme el saco que era un poco pesado aunque me llegaba hacia la altura de los muslos, las botas de tacón alto, coloco la espada en el cinturón y sostengo mi cabello en una trenza. Ok, andando Gema-Eterna, nadie te morderá.

Camino rápidamente para entrar al elevador, esta vez el complejo estaba completamente vacío suponiendo que todos los demás están en la plataforma. El elevador baja rápidamente y mientras tanto levanto mi mano izquierda donde el hermoso anillo de Peter, lo miro unos segundos y de repente la puerta del elevador se abre mostrándome la plataforma; las naves están listas y el grupo reunido, al escuchar el sonido del elevador, apuntaron sus miradas en mí.

Sin miedo avanzo hacia ellos, con la mirada fría en frente y con una mano en el cinturón, puedo leer sus mentes, algunos están asombrados pero hay algunos que aún mantienen resentimiento por mí. Cuando llego aun ellos no sacan sus miradas.

-¿Qué? Si van a quedarse mirando como tontos, les quiero decir que tenemos un imperio por convencer, así que andando.

El escuadrón xandariano avanza hacia sus naves; los guardianes uniformados y yo avanzamos hacia la Milano, mis pasos se hacen lentos al ver a Peter con su uniforme de guardián de la galaxia, el suelta un silbido al verme.

-Valió la pena irme de tu compuerta.

-¡Dios!, Peter ahora no-gruño y avanzo más rápido hacia la nave, ya adentro me reúno en la mesa junto a los demás mientras que Peter y Rocket pilotan la nave directo hacia Crystalla.

El viaje fue en completo silencio, aunque en un punto exacto Gamora y Drax comienzan a explicarme el rollo del tour.

-Hablaras al frente de los sobrevivientes, aquí tienes las tarjetas que Drax uso en el tour de ayer además de modificar algunas palabras.

Gamora me entrega unas tarjetas metálicas que llevan escrito en letras pequeñas un discurso, las reviso rápidamente, mi reacción por ellas es una mueca de disgusto. ¿Tendré que leer todo esto?

-También tu discurso se transmitirá a través de la televisión xandariana para algunos planetas que ya han sido visitados, no solo estarás hablándole a todo Crystalla, estarás hablándole a toda la galaxia. No nos dejes en desgracia, Gema-Eterna-finaliza Drax.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dejan para subir a la cabina, Groot está ahí solo parado en la esquina, asustado y confundido, me levanto de la mesa para ir a él pero solo con ir, este se aleja más.

-Tranquilo, Groot, no te hare daño-digo con un tono de voz muy suave. El árbol gruñe y después sigue alejándose. Me detengo y el también.

-Escucha Groot, sé qué sido la mala de la película por tantos meses pero como oíste ayer solo fue un tiempo, la Ellie que conoces, esa mujer que conociste está de vuelta. Jamás pero jamás te haría daño a ti, o a Gamora, o Rocket, Drax o incluso a Peter, porque ustedes son lo único que me queda, son mis amigos y mi familia, no dejare que los lastimen.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Sí, claro. Lo prometo.

El árbol esboza una sonrisa, me contagia y este se levanta. Ambos fuimos a la cabina donde los demás parecían muy serios, espero que no hayan escuchado lo que dije.

Hemos llegado después de unos minutos de viaje, decidí salir de la cabina por que no quería ver a uno de los planetas que tanto ame y destruí en la forma en como lo deje. Espero unos minutos en la litera de Peter, miro y siento que estamos por entrar a un lugar totalmente oscuro, desolado y destruido. Aterrizamos y escucho el sonido del viento raspar contra la nave, los guardianes y yo avanzamos hacia la salida, la compuerta se abre y al oler el aire metálico y contaminado, mi respiración se corta.

Todos nos encontrábamos en una plataforma con vista a todo lo destruido; Crystalla ya no tenía el cielo azul o las nubes blancas, estas se tornaron en un tono cobre; sus edificios de cristal estaban igual de sucias y destruidas, no había nadie en las calles, el rio se encontraba lleno de cadáveres flotantes. El grupo y yo avanzamos hacia el puente, ya viendo todo lo que paso, sentí una gran culpabilidad en mi pecho; en eso las memorias en las que yo estoy destruyendo, matando y demás recorren mi memoria lo que hace que ponga una de mis manos en el pecho, porque el dolor se hacía más fuerte y con la caminata directa de la ciudad revelándonos el palacio semi destruido hace que caiga al suelo. Siento las manos de Peter caer sobre mis hombros, yo trago la saliva y seco las lágrimas para no crear un drama completo en este tour.

-Es muy difícil, Peter, no sé qué hare.

-Hey, Ellie, sé que es difícil, lo sé, todos hemos pasado por esto. Pero al menos se fuerte hoy día ¿ok?

Asiento con la cabeza y me ayuda a levantarme, levanto la mirada y los guardianes están mirándome. El escuadrón xandariano está esperando a pie de la puerta del palacio.

-Ellie, a nombre de todos nosotros queremos aceptar tus disculpas; nos tardó creer lo que dijo Taneleer pero con esas palabras a Groot fueron lo suficiente para creerte-dice Gamora.

Sonrió ligeramente.

-Ustedes son mi familia, no quiero perderlos, sé que moriré en pocos días pero quiero que sepan: siempre estaré con ustedes. Gamora, eres como una hermana para mí, una amiga. Drax, sé que yo te hago recordar a tu hija y a tu madre, me gustaría que sepas que ellas están orgullosas de ti; Rocket y Groot, son los amigos que no siempre uno tiene y me siento muy afortunada. ¿Qué puedo decir de Peter? Él es la persona que yo amo. Los amo a todos ustedes, si ustedes me rescataron, sería el privilegio más honrado para mi morir a su lado o morir por ustedes y por la galaxia. Sigamos, tenemos un deber que cumplir.

…

Los sobrevivientes me miraban y se asustaban, algunos me insultaban, culpándome de sus desgracias, yo solo seguía avanzando en el patio principal del palacio. Mirando a todos lados, recordando que fui al palacio en compañía de un ejército Kree, a matar a los del consejo y absorber el alma de Devon el gobernador para Eros. La culpabilidad vuelve pero trato de mantenerme fuerte hasta llegar al centro del patio en donde hare mi primer discurso.

En el centro ya se encontraba la cámara xandariana, el escuadrón se encargaba de vigilar los alrededores del palacio y la ciudad en caso de que venga Eros. Al lado de la cámara se encuentra un miembro masculino del Consejo.

-Bienvenida señorita Rough, está en vivo para toda la galaxia.

-Gracias.

Los guardianes se ponen detrás de la cámara y me dejan sola en el plano, saco las tarjetas y comienzo a hablar.

-Saludos habitantes de Crystalla, habitantes de la galaxia soy Eleanor Rough, ustedes me conocen como La Gema-Eterna, la mujer que destruyo…

Me detengo, mi voz se corta, miro una vez más las tarjetas, las repaso tratando de concentrarme, miro hacia la cámara cuando en realidad estoy mirando a Peter, involuntariamente dejo caer las tarjetas al suelo. Si estoy con una cámara hablándole a todo el universo no necesito unas tarjetas que me digan que decir, si las palabras pueden venir del corazón. Así que comencé de nuevo, con mis propias palabras.

-Habitantes del universo y habitantes del imperio Crystalla; mi nombre es Eleanor Katherina Rough Swann, la Gema-Eterna, la mujer culpable por todo lo que paso a sus hogares e imperios. Todos los días en las que estuve con ustedes en los tiempos de la guerra contra mi tío no podía estar más agradecida por que me ayudaron a derrotarlo pero sobre todo a controlar mis poderes.

-Entiendo que ustedes ocultaron lo que había más allá de ellos y de mi falso título, si esta alianza no hubiera ocurrido, créanme, la historia sería diferente. Hubo voces en mi cabeza, voces que controlaban mi mente dándome órdenes; cuando llegue aquí las voces me ordenaron a que destruya todo pero no vine para contarles y burlarme de sus desgracias.

-Ahora este mensaje además del Imperio de Crystalla, va para toda la galaxia; lo que hice es como una cicatriz hecha por la más cruel maldad: incurable, me arrepiento profundamente de haber matado a personas que no conocía pero en el fondo sí, me arrepiento de haber hecho daño a los gobernadores y emperadores; no los pude salvar…lo siento. No obstante vengo aquí a convencerlos, a preguntarles so pondrán su corazón y alma para esta batalla, unirse a mí en esta ultima oportunidad, dar un poco de esperanza a estos pobres imperios y prevenir otras desgracias en el futuro ¡¿Quién está con esta nueva esperanza?!

Los gritos de los habitantes suenan en el patio y hace eso, todos levantan sus manos en señal, espero que los demás imperios hagan lo mismo. Sonrió orgullosa, me acerco un poco más a la cámara.

-Este es un mensaje para Thanos y Eros ¡NO LES TENEMOS MIEDO!

De repente unas ráfagas de viento grave nos hacen levantar la vista, veo que 2 naves negras vuelan lanzando bombas y disparos. Crystalla vuelve a ser atacada.

Mas disparos vienen pero estos rematan contra nosotros, las altas columnas de cristal comienzan a derrumbarse; pedazos pequeños pero afilados vienen con toda velocidad hacia nosotros los pobladores gritan y corren en pánico, yo corro hacia donde vienen los pedazos.

-¡No se muevan!-exclamo alzando mi mano izquierda, los cristales están a centímetros de cortarme, caigo de una sola rodilla y no siento nada solo silencio.

Levanto la cabeza, mi mano retiene todos los pedazos de cristal con toda mi concentración, noto que la piedra de mi anillo se tornó azul. Me levanto y muevo la mano junto con los cristales, apartándolos lejos de todos, haciendo que choquen contra uno de los muros del palacio. Me vuelvo hacia el cielo y las naves xandarianas ya están atacando, una capa de lluvia torrencial añade el toque final a este ataque.

-¡Quiero que todos entren a la sala del gobernador! ¡Ahora!-exclamo; los pobladores corren rápidamente hacia aquella sala. Les pido a los guardianes y al miembro del consejo que se queden.

-No podremos mantenerlos ahí por mucho tiempo en la sala ¿tiene algún tipo de defensa-pregunta Gamora.

-Nuestro campo de protección; esta creada para que nadie entre o salga de la ciudad en momentos de ataque y se activan gracias a los reactores de láser.

-Genial y ¿Dónde se encuentran esos dichos reactores?-dice Rocket.

-En el centro de la ciudad, soy 4 edificios negros. Vayan al último piso de cada una y enciendan los reactores al 100% y eso los activara formando el campo.

-Ok; vaya con los sobrevivientes a la sala y quédese ahí hasta que activemos el campo-dice Peter.

El hombre se va hacia la habitación, dejándonos.

-Bien, este es el plan. Rocket quiero que dirijas a los líderes allá arriba te contactaras mentalmente con Ellie, reportaras todo lo que pasa y mantenlos fuera de la ciudad.

-Como quieras, Quill de todos modos nos patearan el trasero después de lo que paso en Avarah-murmura el mapache después corre hacia la salida del palacio donde se encuentra la Milano.

-Nosotros iremos a los edificios, trataremos de ser rápidos en activarlos porque presiento que nuestras naves no duraran para siempre. Andando.

El grupo restante y yo corremos hacia la ciudad.

El fuego y la lluvia chocan entre sí, disparos y explosiones suenan cerca de nosotros mirando hacia los edificios negros que se hacían más claros y visibles conforme avanzábamos corriendo por esa jungla de escombros y edificios. Lo que se me hace muy extraño es que no hay ningún Kree, Badoon, Spartax o Chitauri cerca pero ese pensamiento fugaz esta por cambiar.

Una explosión cerca de mí me hace caminar hacia atrás, Drax acaba de disparar su bazuca hacia un edificio, un Kree sale gritando hacia mí tratando de juntar sus manos en mi cuello para ahorcarme. Activo la espada y con una sola mano lo desenvaino contra su pecho cortándolo en 2. Otra explosión viene hacia atrás y no es Drax, son los Spartax con sus cañones que hace destruir algunas construcciones de cristal que caen como pedazos de vidrio pequeño hacia nosotros.

-¡Debemos ir más rápido!-exclamo y avanzo hacia el primer edificio, veo que más vidrios caen hacia nosotros por todos lados, levanto la mano libre para mover los vidrios protegiéndonos, aprovecho para usar algunos contra los Kree y Spartax que después de unos segundos dejan de perseguirnos.

Llegando a la puerta la abro y corremos hacia el elevador. Este demora un poco en responder.

-El tiempo se agota, debemos llegar al último piso-masculla Drax.

El elevador baja y todos entramos rápidamente, miro hacia mi muslo que un pedazo de vidrio punzocortante está acompañado con un chorro de sangre, me lo quito y espero unos segundos para que el corte sane, lo que me queda es limpiar la sangre de mi pantalón.

Las puertas de metal se abren y corremos hacia la otra compuerta que esta al fondo del pasillo, podía escuchar las explosiones del cielo, como las naves caían una por una hacia la ciudad pero de pronto siento algo más lo que me hace detenerme y solo mirar como la pieza de mi mente viajaba hacia la mente de Rocket.

-_Rocket._

_-Ellie, tenemos un grave problema._

_-Lo sabía, dímelo._

_-Los idiotas de Eros están en los edificios, acaban de destruir los reactores y van en camino hacia el edificio en donde están ustedes._

Un temblor nos ataca…me cundo en pánico total.

-No…no…no… ¡Diablos!-exclamo.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Ellie?-pregunta Gamora.

-Acaban de destruir los reactores…hemos perdido-respondo decepcionada.

-Yo soy Groot-dice Groot triste.

-Aunque…-susurro con la cabeza baja, lo que estaba pensando era una mala idea pero es la única forma de detenerlo o mejor dicho prevenirlo.

-¡Quiero que todos se sostengan a mí! ¡Ahora!-ordeno mientras junto mis manos para prepararlas.

-Ellie te has vuelto loca, sabes lo que pasa si ellos te tocan-murmura Peter.

-¡Solo háganlo! Para que perder si podemos prevenirlo-respondo mirándolo a los ojos, guardo la espada y extiendo mi mano hacia Peter, el avanza y la corresponde, guio su mano hacia mi hombro; luego Gamora sostiene la mano hacia él, Groot le agarra la muñeca y finalmente Drax tiene temor de tocarme.

-Drax…no temas, será rápido.-susurro.

Él acerca su mano hacia mi hombro, grita de horror, una energía purpura-roja le cubre el cuerpo y después sigue una cadena hacia todos nosotros; Peter sufre una descarga más rápida pero no se lastima. Ok, debo apurarme.

-Quiero que piensen en el momento antes de llegar a este piso, si no piensan rápidamente no los conectare y después no volveremos al tiempo. ¿Listos?

-Date prisa, Ellie…-gruñe de dolor Gamora.

Cierro los ojos, el pedazo de mente viaja hacia los demás formando un círculo, cada uno está pensando cuando estábamos en el elevador. Recolecto esos pensamientos y los llevo a mi mente, siento una pesada carga en ella pero después abro los ojos y extiendo las manos como si estuviera abriendo un mapa gigante en este espacio naranja-roja en donde he despertado.

Muevo las manos en ese espacio encontrando esos recuerdos que se han dispersado, los encuentro, uniéndolos cerrando los puños y con cuidado coloco mi mano izquierda (con el anillo en un tono naranja) en la sien de Peter, la otra en la sien de Drax. Nuestro círculo avanza rápidamente hacia una especie de túnel, mi cabeza comienza a dolerme y grito de dolor, pero aprieto los dientes para seguir avanzando.

Miro hacia el fondo, sé que estamos llegando, pero muy rápido, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y de repente el espacio desaparece completamente haciéndonos volver al elevador.

He alterado el tiempo para prevenir el ataque a los reactores.

Todos se miran desconcertados y se encuentran un poco heridos por mi toque, yo sin pensar abro un portal hacia la ciudad.

-Hay que entrar ahí rápidamente para detener la destrucción de los demás reactores. Es hora del plan B: Gamora tú debes quedarte, Drax y yo iremos a los edificios 3 y 4, Peter y Groot vayan al segundo edificio. Háganlo rápido y maten a todo lo que se encuentre en su camino. Buena suerte.

Salto hacia el portal trasladándome hacia la ciudad destruida, Drax viene detrás mio al igual que Peter y Groot. Cierro ese y abro otro.

-Ese los llevara al edificio. No se preocupen yo estare bien con este fortachon a mi lado.

-Ten cuidado, Ellie-dice Peter antes de saltar junto a Groot. Este portal se cierra, dejando que Drax y yo avanzamos hacia los edificios, para eso debemos cruzar una calle repleta de cañones Spartax, vigiladas por Chitauris que vienen del cielo, llenándose más y más el centro.

-Ok, anda al frente, sé que puedes con ellos yo iré hacia mi edificio respectivo. Cuando todos terminen espérenme afuera.

Las explosiones de los cañones interrumpen mi conversación, ambos avanzamos hacia las calles repletas y con mi mano al frente esquivo los disparos, alzo la misma mano para destruir las naves chitauri con los disparos recolectados.

-¡Corre Drax!-grito alejándome de él, corriendo hacia mi edificio con la espada activada, no sin antes mirar los 2 edificios que se encuentran en el horizonte, ambos muestran luces celestes en el cielo. Me alegro por eso y entro a mi edificio, al elevador y listo.

Tan pronto como abro la compuerta del último piso, veo Badoon y Spartax unidos y a punto de destruir el reactor. Ellos dejan su acción y tratan de quitarme la espada, los aparto con mis poderes, miro hacia un botón rojo que está en el reactor pero esa distracción es para que el Spartax trate de electrocutarme con su arma, sostengo su brazo antes de que lo haga. Un sonido al igual que un rayo me llama la atención; es el campo de Drax, está activado. Solo falto yo, no debo dejarme ir esta es la chance de hacer algo bien, no lo perderé.

Apuñalo con la espada en el pecho del enemigo, lo tiro de lado y aprieto el botón. La caja comienza a temblar, avanzo a los demás enemigos y los mato rápidamente. Ahora tengo que salir.

Una luz blanca viene del cielo, miro hacia arriba y aunque la lluvia no me permita verlo. Es una nave que tiene la intención de llevarme hacia Eros; no lo pienso 2 veces y corro hacia la esquina del techo con la vista hacia el vacío de la ciudad, sé que suena y es loco pero no me dejare llevar por sus cadenas otra vez. Me volteo para mirar hacia la nave, la luz celeste de mi edificio surge hacia el cielo y a la vez me tiro de espaldas hacia el vacío, dejándome caer.

Ahora lo único que escucho es el movimiento del aire, las gotas de lluvia caer a mi rostro y como la fuerza de la gravedad me arrastra hacia el suelo, el sonido que viene es el concreto de la tierra y cristal, levanto mi mano izquierda y detengo mi caída. A solo unos centímetros de caer aparatosamente, lentamente me dejo caer y finalmente toco el suelo después de unos minutos de caída.

Aun escucho el aire por mis oídos, la lluvia ha parado. Lentamente abro los ojos, una capa celeste está cubriendo la ciudad pero lo más importante, veo que todos mis amigos, Los Guardianes de la Galaxia están ahí.

-Ow… ¿lo hemos logrado?-murmuro débilmente.

-Yo soy Groot-dice Groot feliz, sonrió y me levanto sentándome en el suelo en el medio de todos.

-Todos se han ido, el campo ha sido activado y lo bueno es que Crystalla peleara junto a nosotros. Lo lograste, Ellie, has conseguido remediar ese daño-dice Gamora.

-Gracias a ustedes por creerme, ahora, estoy muy cansada ¿les importaría llevarme hacia la Milano? Es una orden.

Todos sonríen y Peter me recoge entre sus brazos para llevarme, mientras caminábamos hacia la nave para volver a Xandar me pierdo en su mirada seria, paso mi mano por su cuello y llego hacia su mejilla, moviendo su rostro para que me mire.

-¿Pasa algo?-me pregunta.

-No…solo quería decirte lo guapo que estas con la lluvia.

Me sonríe y acerco mi cara hacia la suya, él pone sus labios como pico de pollito y nos damos un pequeño beso. Me separo para poner mi cabeza en su pecho y cerrar los ojos de nuevo para dormir.

-Duerme, Gema-Eterna, duerme.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de caer en el sueño…un sueño corto pero placentero.

* * *

><p>Ennnn fin! ese fue uno de los capítulos mas Hardcore de la historia que tardo mas de 3 días en escribirla. pero bueno esta aquí!<p>

Ahora puedo decir chicos que entramos a la etapa final de la novela y de la historia de Ellie con los guardianes. No saben como estoy de feliz y de triste, esta historia fue una de las mejores que he escrito pero bueno el discurso lo dejare para el ultimo episodio.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: La hora...ha...¡Llegado!


	20. C17: Tu Promesa, Mi Promesa

Y cuando decía de que La hora ha llegado es que ha llegado...¡El momento sexy entre Peter Jason Quill y Eleanor Katherina Rough Swann de Quill!

Rated: M

Disfrútenlo, amiguitos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**Tu Promesa, Mi Promesa**

Lo que quedaba del día lo pase en mi habitación; mis energías se habían agotado del todo en la batalla de Crystalla y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Ahora la noche se apodera de Xandar, el complejo ya está cerrado, todos durmiendo excepto yo porque me estoy dando una ducha antes de dormir.

Todos los pedazos de cristal y sangre corrían, los cortes de mi piel se cerraban con el agua, manteniendo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo; finalizo mi baño, me seco con las toallas el cuerpo y el cabello, me visto con un conjunto nuevo de ropa interior y el top negro pero me doy cuenta de una cosa, mi pantalón está en la habitación. ¡Ja! Siempre tan olvidadiza.

Ordeno todo y cierro el cuarto de baño, al volver a la habitación encuentro la ropa restante en mi cama. De repente la compuerta se abre y Peter entra a mi cuarto, encerrándome, después camina lento, con una mirada indescifrable.

-Hola, Quill ¿pasa algo? Y si es Nova Prime dile que lo discutiremos mañana.

El no contesta, solo sigue avanzando hacia mí. Entonces miro que la historia se repite: mirada seria, yo a unos centímetros de chocar contra la pared. Sí.

El aparta el pantalón de mis manos tirándolo al suelo, pone su mano en mi nuca y me besa haciendo entrar su lengua sin avisar, yo quedo perpleja con solo dejarme presionar contra el muro, trato de seguirle el juego pero su crecida intensidad me hace dar cuenta que no está jugando. Justo cuando mi aire se acaba, se aparta, recupero el aire después de unos segundos y Peter ya quiere volver a besarme, inmediatamente pongo una de mis manos entre nuestras bocas.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué tienes, Quill? No te atrevas a decirme que quieres continuar lo de ayer por qué lo sé.

-Algo así…Ellie, ya ha llegado el momento en demostrarte cuanto te amo, hacerte mía y de nadie más.

Ok, eso sí fue un poco cómico pero mis respiraciones vuelven a irse, ya sé de qué está hablando. Nunca se me ocurrió hablar sobre eso en el periodo de tiempo en el que estuve con él.

-Si… el "asunto" ¿no es así?

El asiente aun manteniendo su mano en mi nuca.

-Claro…

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, no…bueno sí; el problema es que yo… ¡dios! Peter, prométeme que no te vas a burlar.

-No lo hare. Vamos, dime.

Ok-trago saliva y comienzo a temblar, además de todas formas tenía que decírselo.-Soy virgen.

Peter trata de contenerse una carcajada, frunce los labios para contener la risa, yo le respondo con una cara dura lo que hace que la risa desaparezca.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo pero también no quiero morir virgen, si estuviéramos en Terra de seguro mis amigos se burlarían de mí.

-Ellie, si lo hacemos ahora impediremos todo ese asunto de la burla.

Me da un tiempo para pensarlo; él tenía razón pero obviamente tenía miedo de hacerlo porque la última vez que presencie una experiencia completamente nueva terminaron con la cordura de mi mente. Pero…es ahora o nunca Ellie, morirás en 48 horas. Tú puedes, chica.

Lo atraigo hacia mi boca, el queda perplejo que no mueve sus labios dejándome a mi besarlo, me alejo del muro con la intención de besarlo en un ritmo más intenso, pero, debería usar un poco de lo que queda de mi piedad ¿no creen? Me detengo y espero su respuesta.

-Lo tomare como un si-susurra, toma mi mano y ambos caminamos hacia la cama, me sostengo de su mano más fuerte porque estoy temblando como pez en el agua. Peter se sienta en la cama con su espalda contra la cabecera de esta, yo lentamente me pongo a horcajadas con mis manos en sus hombros. Pensé que como él es el más ansioso haría el primer movimiento sin embargo solo nuestros ojos se miran formando una mirada eterna.

-¿Segura?-me pregunto antes de empezar, le sonrió y asiento.

-Si-era lo único que tenía que decir.-Absolutamente.

Unimos nuestros labios por tercera vez intensamente, el pasa sus manos por mis brazos y muslos, acerco mis manos hacia el borde de su camiseta azul, la subo completamente, cortamos el beso para que yo termine de quitársela, la saco en un movimiento y la aparto. Me detengo unos minutos para ver su hermoso cuerpo, mis manos lentamente acarician su pecho marcado, realmente estoy maravillada. El me da unos pequeños besos en mi boca, le toca, Peter comienza a subirme el top negro, pienso detenerlo pero intento tranquilizarme. Tira el top por el suelo, dejándome en la ropa interior, semi desnuda ante él. Peter acerca sus manos a mis mejillas, después las pasa por mis hombros acariciando las tiras del sujetador y finalmente caen en mi pecho a unos centímetros de mis senos.

-Soy un hombre con suerte-murmura mientras me mira con deseo.-Eres muy hermosa.

Me muerdo el labio, me rostro comienza a arder y me sonrojo, el calor recién nos envuelve. Ambos nos damos otro beso apasionado, moviendo nuestros labios con lentitud y después con rapidez. Mueve rápidamente sus labios a mi cuello dejando un pequeño camino de besos calientes, a la vez aparta mi cabello largo con sus manos y después las mías las muevo a mi espalda buscando el broche del sujetador, lo encuentro y me saco la última prenda de mi torso. Quedo completamente expuesta a Star-Lord.

-Déjame verte, preciosa-me susurra al oído, puedo sentir su piel calentarse más que la mía. Siento sus manos tocar mis senos lentamente, de una forma suave y gentil que me hace suspirar, esos suspiros se hacen más sonoros cuando siento que algo crece entre mis piernas, de pronto el ataca mis senos con besos, los suspiros se convierten en gemidos pequeños, sus labios suben hacia mi cuello otra vez mientras que una de sus manos baja hacia mis bragas luego sin previo aviso sus dedos están adentro, explorando entre mis piernas hasta encontrar aquel punto que me hacia débil. Reacciono con gemidos, mis manos en su espalda y mordiendo la piel de su cuello, siento que no puedo respirar y obvio que era solo el comienzo.

-Oh…Peter…no…no puedo respirar-susurro silenciosamente, ahora era mi turno del juego. Saco sus dedos de mí y me levanto de la cama.

-Recuéstate-le digo a Peter mientras caminaba hacia el filo de la cama frontal, volteo para mirarlo y ya está completamente echado en la cama. Ok, es hora de mi movimiento sorpresa. Primero me deshago de la única prenda que me queda; las bragas, me las quito con un poco de temor y así estoy desnuda ante el legendario Peter Jason Quill. Me acerco a la cama otra vez y le saco sus botas con dificultad, luego vuelvo a entrar a la cama, gateando hacia el para encima de él.

-Creo que ya es hora ¿no crees, Quill?-susurro en una voz grave, tratando de imitar la suya. El trata de decir algo pero pongo una mano en su boca y después la quito para que ella junto a la otra mano trabajen en quitarle el pantalón, con rapidez y miedo. No tengo el tiempo para quitárselo todo completo, lo necesito ahora en mí.

Me acerco más y bajo su bóxer, al ver su gran erección salir me cubro la cara con las manos, mi rostro se ha enrojecido mas pero me recupero y lentamente muevo mis caderas hacia su erección, lo que siento después de eso es que algo se rompe allá adentro a la primera embestida, como un papel de regalo. Muestro una mueca de dolor y trato de no gritar mordiendo mi labio inferior, siento que unas lágrimas salen por los ojos.

-Hey ¿estás bien?-me pregunta Peter acariciando mis piernas. Yo asiento dolorida, muevo mi torso hacia él y encuentro sus labios para besarlo.

-Hazlo, amor-susurro a su oído, me incorporo, él pone sus manos en mis caderas y entonces comienza a moverme arriba y abajo lentamente, más profundo y más lejos de lo que esperaba. Aun dolía, aunque sé que el dolor se ira por eso, dejo de morderme el labio, ahora si dejándome llevar por el deseo que ambos compartamos desde hace tiempo.

Peter comienza a moverme un poco más rápido; en eso sentí algo que nunca antes he experimentado en mi vida, algo sumamente celestial. Lo miro a Peter, quien tiene los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y a punto de soltar un gemido. Lo hace y la velocidad comienza a crecer, unos segundos el abre sus ojos para mirarme y yo suelto un gemido pero uno realmente placentero. Muevo la cabeza en círculos, volviendo a morderme el labio tratando de ocultar los gemidos que se avecinaban pero es tarde, los dejo salir. Trato de no gritar muy alto para no alertar a los demás sin embargo esos gritos consiguen que Peter vaya más rápido, en una velocidad locamente… ¡dios mío!

-¡Peter!… yo…-no consigo completar la frase porque soltamos un grito fuerte al unísono, sabía que venía el tan esperado clímax y que me dejaría caer en los brazos del deseo culposo. Me penetra unas cuantas veces más y llegamos; siento algo caliente adentro de mí, dejamos de movernos y trato de recuperar el aliento después de tremenda experiencia, después me dejo caer en la cama a su lado. Ambos jadeando y recuperándonos.

-¡Wow!...eso fue…-suspiro.

-Si…fue increíble. Acabo de arrancarle la virginidad a La Gema-Eterna.

…

Después de unos momentos, nos acostamos, cubriéndonos con las sabanas. Yo posando mi cabeza en su pecho, abrazándonos y ya cansados.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto?-me pregunta Peter.

-Lo sé, demasiado tiempo, muchas pérdidas y batallas, mis "no es el momento indicado"-respondo.

-Incluso soñaba con este día, todo era cuestión de tiempo para ser el hombre más feliz del universo.

-No quiero sonar muy "pervertida" pero cuando estaba en mi cautiverio, te soñaba todos los días, pero esos sueños no eran como los de una niña enamorada corriendo por un campo.

-Entiendo, hermosa. Ahora descansa, mañana tendremos que prepararnos.

-Sí, buenas noches. Sueña conmigo.

-Siempre lo hare, Ellie.

Apago las luces y cierro mis ojos, abrazo a Peter de lo más fuerte que puedo, porque no quiero que se aleje de mí. Jamás.

Quiero que sepa que su promesa, es la mía. Estar juntos siempre sin importar lo que pase.

* * *

><p>Ufff! dios mio! chicos entiendan que es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de capítulos, matándome de la risa en todo el capitulo y también temblando! eso es lo que pasa cuando haces un capitulo sexy en la que obviamente tu "crush de Hollywood" lo protagoniza con una OC.<p>

Soundtrack:

David Bowie-Moonage Daydream

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¿Estamos realmente cerca del final de todo?


	21. C18: Horas

Rated: M

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

**Horas**

La luz clara de mi ventanal abierto me hace despertar tranquilamente, lo primero que veo es la ciudad de Xandar, ladeo la cabeza hacia el otro lado de mi cama y ahí está un hombre de 30 años, cabello rubio cobrizo durmiendo boca abajo, sosteniendo la almohada. Él es "esposo", solo que aún no se lo dije si quería serlo de verdad, honestamente solo le acepte el anillo para hacerle sentir mejor. Estoy pensándolo.

Con cuidado me envuelvo con una de las sábanas blancas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y me levanto, recojo mi ropa tirada y entro al baño para darme una ducha porque aunque tuve relaciones con Peter, me siento sucia. Salgo después de unos minutos lista corriendo hacia mi amado aun dormido, acercándome para besarle el cabello antes de continuar con la seriedad.

Debo decir que existe una vida antes y después de la noche anterior; me encuentro más feliz, me siento más viva pero no piensen que voy a cantar por el complejo saludando a todo el mundo, quiero mantener mi felicidad oculta, mi breve felicidad. En 24 horas sé que moriré, debemos prepararnos para el ataque al planeta al igual que el agujero de gusano, pasar las últimas horas con mi única familia. No debería llorar, debería sonreír.

-Hey, espérame fugitiva.

Su voz aun dormida me hace voltear, Peter está sentado y recién levantándose…es cierto que no lo sentí, el debilita mis poderes si estamos cerca. Muy cerca.

-Eres una persona llena de idiotez y defectos. Pero tienes tus encantos e inteligencia-me arrastro hacia él, su mirada apunta hacia la mía, se nota que su cara esta iluminada. No podía evitar sonreír compartiendo sentimientos; se acerca para besar mis labios, correspondo con unas pocas ganas de reír, no puedo contenerme y exploto de la risa durante el beso, me atrae hacia él, mueve su rostro hacia mi cuello.

-No, Peter, tenemos que ir con Nova Prime-digo casi estremecida ante sus besos, siento que hace un gruñido de disgusto.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir? Me quiero quedar contigo.

-Si-lo aparto y lo miro.-Tenemos que planificar lo de mañana, así que date una ducha y cámbiate que te espero.

…

La compuerta blanca se abre y todos los presentes de la salan nos miran, especialmente los guardianes, como si hubiéramos hecho algo indebido. Bueno, lo hicimos. Avanzamos hacia la mesa con total normalidad.

-Saludos a todos, nos disculpamos por llegar tarde. Hubo un inconveniente.

_"__¿Inconveniente? ¿Ahora que habrán hecho este par de terranos?"_ me decía la mente de Gamora.

_"__Esto me suena a obra de Quill, bueno, no importa lo que hagan estos tortolos"_ continua la mente de Rocket.

-Comprendo, señorita Rough. Realmente estábamos introduciendo algunas cosas como el armamento nuevo y especializado.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora, hace unas horas atrás después de la batalla de Crystalla el escuadrón y los guardianes planificamos un ataque en contra. No te llamamos porque nos tomó horas debatir para que el plan este de su agrado.

La mesa holográfica muestra un mapa de la ciudad, después aparece la nave madre y los cazas negros.

-Estaremos a unas horas preparados para el ataque, evacuando a la gente, recibiendo las tropas aliadas y dejando las calles vacías. Primero atacaremos a la flota, no deben tocar el suelo; los guardianes y usted entraran a la nave madre de Star-Fox, lo mataran y recuperaran las almas perdidas de los gobernadores. Ya sabrá cómo hacer. El ataque debe ser rápido, el agujero llegara y usted con el señor Quill harán el sacrificio. Suena fácil pero no lo será si el tiempo no es el necesario.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras vi algo en mi mente, la pesadilla en la que Peter me mataba con mi espada en El Santuario, justo en el pecho. Comienza a dolerme en ese lugar, pero trato de mantenerme normal.

-Me gusta, un plan eficiente. Pero el tiempo no será el único problema, la nave está protegida con la más alta seguridad y será imposible llegar ahí.

-Para eso estas tú, para guiarnos y liderarnos-murmura Drax.

-Cumplirás tus últimos deberes haciendo lo que puedas hacer como una líder. Puedes salvarla y hacer lo que es correcto-continua Gamora.

-Yo…soy…Groot-el árbol me mira, decidido de pelear conmigo.

-¡Venga!, La Gema-Eterna tal vez sea una terrana spartai celestial sea una estúpida al igual que nosotros pero siempre estaré a su lado-replica Rocket.

-El escuadrón de Nova Corp estará con usted-dice Kerian en representación de todo el cuerpo de Nova Corp.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, Ellie. Ya los escuchaste, solo faltan la respuesta de la líder-me susurra Peter.

Miro hacia los hologramas una vez más, imagino como sería el evento dentro de unas horas, si, es hora de dar mi todo. La última vez, solo una.

-Pues… ¿Qué están esperando en llamar a los demás aliados?- es lo que digo en voz alta pero tímida. Nova Prime comenzó a hablarle a algunos de sus asistentes.

-Quiero que llamen a los representantes, los necesitaremos más tardar en la anochecer. Rhomann, ve con el escuadrón y los guardianes para preparar el armamento, las naves. Enviaremos una señal de alerta; señorita Rough, quédese un momento por favor.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la compuerta cuando me llamaron, todos se fueron de la habitación excepto Nova Prime y su asistente.

-¿Hay algo que quiera hablar conmigo, Nova Prime?-pregunto con una absoluta pizca de curiosidad.

-Tiene una visita muy especial, es una amiga muy conocida y que ha venido para hablar con usted.

¿Amiga? ¿Quién? No recuerdo tener ninguna amiga en toda la galaxia, todas las mujeres que conozco no confían en mí o me odian por ser la mujer más suertuda y poderosa. Bueno, de todas formas no podía negarme.

-Ok.

-Sígame- ella camina hacia una esquina de la habitación y encuentro una compuerta blanca abierta, al verla así se me eriza la piel, sin que nadie me lo pida entro rápidamente. El silencio reina mi entorno ahora, siento que la compuerta se cierra y quedo sola con el silencio y la visita.

Al fondo se encontraba una mesa, en ella proyectaba un holograma: era yo corriendo junto a Drax, moviendo los cristales fuera de nosotros. De pronto veo una mujer; cabello blanco, vestido celeste, portaba una espada igual que la mía, ella no me mira, solo mira el holograma; sabía quién era y estoy muy feliz de recibirla.

-Que valentía y espíritu. Sabía que no me ibas a decepcionar Ellie-dice la visita cuando finalmente voltea a verme, su hermoso rostro lo podría reconocer hasta en pintura. Es igual que yo; terrana y una de las mujeres más poderosas y buscadas.

-Libussa, dios, es un placer verte de nuevo-respondo sonriendo. Me acerco hacia ella y hago un gesto con la cabeza gentilmente, ella responde igual y luego apaga el holograma para concentrarse en mí.

-Veo que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos en el satélite.

-¿Lo dices por mis poderes o por las cicatrices y el cabello?

-Digamos que ambas.

Sonrió y juego con uno de los mechos de mi cabello rojo, hasta que pienso en una cosa.

-Espera ¿estoy hablando con la Libussa original o con la Libussa que conocí antes de que la original me diga sobre mis poderes?

Ella me sonríe y después suelta una suave carcajada.

-Estás hablando conmigo, Ellie, no con la verdadera poseedora del poder que tengo. Retomando el tema que tengo pendiente contigo es sobre la batalla de mañana, he venido para darte algunos "avisos". En primer lugar; no te sientas temerosa al sacrificio de Peter, lo que haces es que estas dando tu vida por las personas que amas, por la persona que tu amas.

Mientras hablaba me preguntaba si Libussa fue una de las conquistas de Peter antes que yo, ella fue una más del equipo, no sé pero me encantaría saber más de su historia con Los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

-Cada vez que ataques o uses tus poderes, hazlo con sentimientos. Ese mensaje que diste en Crystalla fue vista en todas partes, sin embargo eso no cambio nada en las opiniones de algunos planetas como el tuyo.

-Spartax siempre será del lado de Eros.

-Entiendo; pero sobre todo, cuando mates a Star-Fox, quiero que pienses en lo que hiciste por todos nosotros. Veo que serás recordada como la mujer que salvo la galaxia junto a ese grupo llamado Los Guardianes de la Galaxia, una mujer que lo dio y dará todo, hasta su vida.

-Gracias, Libussa ¿y que pasara contigo? ¿No piensas apoyarnos en la guerra?

-Pues querida, yo ya estoy retirada de las batallas desde ese día ¿recuerdas?

Asiento con la cabeza todo lo que me conto acerca, pero no sé nada más.

-Además; los ojos que ponían su atención en mí ahora lo ponen en ti. El destino de la galaxia, está en tus manos ahora.

…

Libussa se retiró unos momentos después de nuestra charla un poco antes me dio un pequeño presente; era un vestido color lila y blanco de mangas cortas y pequeñas más unos zapatos de tacón color crema, quería que los use en mi último día tranquilo antes de el gran momento. El vestido era un poco corto pero no era de gran importancia, igual quería hacer unas últimas cosas.

Fui al complejo y después al centro de entrenamiento, en ambos lugares todo parecía muy ocupado. Xandarianos por ahí y allá cargando maquinarias, armas o cargando algunas partes para las naves de la plataforma, en uno de los lugares del centro de armas estaban Gamora, Groot y Drax al parecer haciendo algunos filos para los cuchillos y espadas.

-Yo soy Groot-dice todo contento por verme Groot, los guerreros me miran asombrados.

-¿Qué? Fue un regalo.

No quería decir que el regalo era de Libussa, será para que ellos salgan corriendo cuando ella ya se retiró.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto.

-Tu qué crees que hacemos-murmura Gamora, mas ocupada en afilar que en prestarme atención.

-Ok ¿y en donde esta Peter?

-Ayudando con las naves junto a la bola pelada-esta vez responde Drax.-te aconsejo que no lo molestes, está trabajando.

-Bien, al menos les puedo ayudar en algo, ya saben cómo amigo.

Gamora me mira y después me entrega mi espada más un pedazo de tela, cortada.

-Ayúdame con esto, además es tuyo.

Me siento al lado de ella, activo la espada y miro que esta con manchas de sangre extraterrestre casi secas, miro con disgusto y comienzo a limpiar.

¡Vamos! ¡No puedes quedarte con las manos limpias todo el tiempo!

…

Naves y naves entraban a la plataforma principal del planeta, todos de diferentes lugares recibidos por Nova Prime y Rhomann mientras yo miraba por un ventanal de alguna sala del complejo, en realidad había escuchado por ahí mientras afilaba mi espada que Nova Prime y los representantes formarían una reunión esta noche. No sé si nos invitaran o será privado.

De pronto siento unos brazos en mi cintura, me volteo y Peter me sonríe, sus manos se unen para envolverme completamente y yo solo pongo las mías en sus hombros.

-Hola.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes que estar con Rocket reparando navecitas?

-Termine mi trabajo solo para verte.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece por completo, bajo la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Peter, tu sabes que hoy es mi último día libre antes de mañana ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Mmm ¿ir a la ciudad?

-Nova Prime ha dado el alerta oficial, quiere las calles limpias antes de mañana.

-Entiendo.

Mis ojos suben hacia su cuello, en donde están los auriculares de su walkman, los agarro lentamente y los coloco en mis oídos. "Escape", la canción que sonó cuando volamos por el espacio en ese día tan abrumador.

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
>If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain<br>If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
>I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape"<br>_

Tarareo la canción mientras movía mis caderas al ritmo, ahí Peter comienza a moverse también. Bailamos con los ojos cerrados, en silencio solo el sonido de voz tratando de imitar la melodía de la canción. Recuerdo las veces que bailamos juntos, en esa primera noche, ese primer beso y después pienso en el futuro. Incierto y oscuro.

Nuestros rostros chocan, al igual que nuestros labios. Ahora mi voz se fue, para que el chasquido del beso se ocupe del silencio de la sala; las ganas que tengo de llorar, sin embargo, no quiero, no quiero arruinar un momento tan romántico como este.

Las luces de la habitación se apagan, unas pequeñas bolitas de luz comienzan a iluminar la habitación, me quedo sorprendida al verlo. Veo en la compuerta que Groot sacaba esas luciérnagas de su brazo, me vuelvo hacia Peter que obviamente tiene algo que ver con esto.

-La noche es oscura ¿no?-me dice con una sonrisa, agradecemos a Groot y el árbol humanoide nos deja en la habitación solos con las luciérnagas. Nos quedábamos bailando en un solo rincón del suelo, con los ojos cerrados, el sonido de mi voz al ritmo de la música.

-Peter, quiero decirte algo-susurro.

-Dímelo Ellie, quiero seguir bailando.

Esa respuesta, era exactamente igual a la respuesta que le dije antes de que Quill me diga que está enamorado de mí; suspiro y suelto aquellas palabras que se mantuvieron en mi mente siempre.

-Quiero darte las gracias por todo, nunca pensé que con tan solo un secuestro me llevaría a esto, pasar de una vida triste, aburrida y mentirosa a una gran vida más de lo que esperada. Me diste una felicidad en todos esos días y sean buenos o malos. Gracias, muchas gracias Peter Jason Quill.

Peter me mira a los ojos, ninguno llora porque estamos felices, el me abraza más fuerte, soy muy pequeña en sus brazos, el único lugar donde me sentía segura.

…

No sé si bailamos toda la noche pero ahora estamos entrando a la habitación de Peter, dejo el walkman y las auriculares en una mesa, el cierra la compuerta con seguro y se acerca para besarme, abrazándome, ambos sonreímos y mientras recorría con sus labios, mis mejillas y mi mandíbula, avanzaba torpemente hacia su cama, quitándole su chaqueta roja. Caigo con libertad y Peter se detiene para mirarme, mordiéndose los perfectos labios que tiene, mirándome con deseo, yo trato de transmitirle la misma respuesta esperando a que entienda, en un movimiento rápido jalo el cuello de su camiseta atrayéndolo hacia mí, me besa con fuerza y con sus manos ocupándose en acariciar mis senos.

Las manos las muevo hacía por debajo de su camisa, recorriendo todo su torso y luego estas se van a su pantalón desabrochando con trabajo, me levanto para terminar de quitárselo pero él me ayuda quedando solo su bóxer después me tira nuevamente hacia la cama concentrado en mi ahora, bajo el cierre del vestido mientras que Peter me quita los zapatos, me deshago del vestido y guio las manos de Peter hacia el broche del sujetador, me lo quito y vuelve a masajear mis senos, me besa rápidamente, mi mano izquierda corre hacia el bulto de su bóxer, acaricio unas cuantas veces y finalmente le doy un apretón, el suelta un gemido en mi boca, se aparta y se quita la camisa y el bóxer, me saca las bragas y de una sola embestida está dentro de mí. El nuevo placer me invade, pongo sus manos en su espalda, nuestras respiraciones se vuelven más pesadas, gemimos, suspiramos y dejamos que el amor nos invada.

Sé que suena raro pero aunque solo fue una sesión de baile y después ir a su cuarto a hacer el amor, era la mejor forma de pasar la última noche con Peter. Realmente quería que el tiempo se congele y vivir para siempre, pero no tengo esa habilidad, los deseos no se cumplen. Nunca.

Si tan solo hubiera una forma para mostrarle al destino cuanto lo amo y nos muestre forma de detener y revertir todo lo que hice. Si tan solo hubiera una segunda oportunidad.

Solo una.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo va para mi querida compañera de FF Kenya Bourne, si han leído Un Viaje a las Estrellas sabrán que personaje aparece en este capitulo. Ellie y Libussa serian muy buenas amigas! Kenya (donde quiera que estés) este capitulo va para ti.<p>

Soundtrack:

Escape (The Pina Colada Song)-Rupert Holmes (ultima vez)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ... LLEGAMOS A LA LINEA FINAL...


	22. C19: La Ultima Oportunidad

**Capítulo 19**

**La Última Oportunidad**

_No, no, por favor, no te despiertes, no abras los ojos, Ellie, no lo hagas ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!_

Lo hago, siento que mi corazón pega a gritos y pálpitos, estoy sudando, temblando. No hay vuelta atrás, sin poder evitarlo lloro. Cubro con una mano mi boca, cierro los ojos dejando que las lágrimas calientes caigan, no puedo resistir más cubriéndome, tengo que desahogarme. Aparto la mano y suelto un grito pequeño doloroso, lloro con fuerzas, sin importar que Peter se dé cuenta; tenía que llorar, sonreía todos los días, pero hay sentimientos tristes que tienen que salir.

-¿Qué sucede?

Abro mis ojos llorosos, Peter me mira preocupado, me sigue preguntando y sigo sin responder, solo me acerco a él un poco más y lo abrazo, me corresponde con su rostro pegado en mi cabello, consolándome.

-Hey, Ellie tranquila. No pasara nada, lo prometo.

-No podemos prometer nada-sollozo.-Nada ¿recuerdas?

…

Me miro al espejo una vez más, a esa mujer pelirroja con cicatrices en los brazos y uniforme rojo; termino con el saco y el cinturón, coloco mi espada en ella y salgo de la habitación. En el elevador ya esperaba a los demás, mientras caminaba hacia allá Peter y Gamora se unen a mi caminata, después miro que Drax y Groot están detrás de mí, Rocket se encuentra a unos pasos más adelante; avanzamos hacia el elevador. Todo en silencio, solo con miradas tristes.

Nuestra última vez, unidos, como equipo, como familia.

En la plataforma estaban los Nova Corp ya en sus naves, además a otras naves aliadas de otros planetas; Rhomann y Nova Prime contemplaban. Me acerco a ellos para darles la última despedida.

-Señorita Rough; unos minutos tarde para su batalla-murmura Nova Prime.

-Lo lamento, Nova Prime, pero el lamento de una batalla y el ultimo día de mi vida son indispensables al despertar ¿la ciudad ya está evacuada?

-Sí; recomendamos que entre a su nave pero antes nosotros queremos agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho y tratado de hacer, es un orgullo poder tener la custodia de un ser tan poderoso, sé que no nos fallara.

-Yo igualmente, usted derroto a su tío y a su madre, siempre haciendo sacrificios y no temiéndole a nada y ahora dando la vida por los que más amas.

-Gracias a ustedes dos, por haber confiado en mí a pesar de todo. Rhomman, sé que tu hija y tu esposa me admiran. Dígale a las dos que estoy haciendo esto por ellas, aunque no las conozco sé que me apoyan. Gracias nuevamente y hasta pronto.

Veo por última vez a los xandarianos, me vuelvo hacia la Milano cuando de repente siento algo, un dolor familiar en mi cabeza.

_"__Hola…Gema-Eterna, estamos aquí en este asqueroso planeta. ¿Dónde estás preciosa? Quiero verte"_

Caigo de rodillas. ¿Cómo entro a mi mente tan rápido?

-¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!-grito, mi voz silencia a todos en la habitación. Miro por todos lados y los guardianes corren hacia mí, el dolor se ha ido tan rápido como grite. Unos segundos más tarde ya todos los presentes me miran.

-Ellie, ¿pasa algo malo?-me pregunta Drax. Todos me miran ansiosos a la respuesta, me levanto y mirando hacia nuestra nave.

-Está aquí, Eros está aquí. Debemos salir, ahora.

Los xandarianos corren inmediatamente hacia sus naves, Peter coge mi mano y corremos hacia la Milano, entramos y nos posicionamos en la cabina tal como esa vez en la batalla estelar. Peter con Gamora a la cabeza, yo, Rocket y Drax atrás y Groot…bueno solo mira. Abrochamos los cinturones, prendemos las pantallas y activamos los controles, enciendo unos botones para comunicarme con las demás naves.

-Escuchen, todos: yo y los guardianes entraremos a la nave por la fuerza bruta, el quien quiera ayudar bienvenido sea pero eso sí, no entraran con nosotros el asunto es entre Eros, yo y los guardianes. Quiero a los Nova Corp, los aliados y el escuadrón para que exterminen a las naves que intenten atacar la ciudad, terminamos de matar a Eros y a los otros para reunirnos en la ciudad, ahí se realizara la última fase. ¿Entendido?

Escuche por el intercomunicador muchas respuestas positivas, sonrió y en eso la compuerta se abre, enseñándonos la ciudad vacía, con solo la luz del día. Primero las pequeñas naves de Xandar avanzan hacia el cielo, con rapidez y sigilosamente para no arruinar esto.

Es un ataque sorpresa.

Al final avanzamos nosotros junto a las naves del escuadrón hacia la zona de ataque, quedo boquiabierta al ver que la nave madre se encontraba de espaldas, ninguna nave negra.

-Ok, a la cuenta de 3 quiero que avancemos, las naves que están adelante vayan y encuentren una compuerta, disparen, iremos allá y la función es suya. Eso sí, ataquen y no quiero a nadie vivo. 1…2…3 ¡AHORA!

La flota entera avanza hacia la nave, volamos sobrepasando las nubes y en eso los disparos comienzan, veo pequeñas explosiones en la nave madre y de repente las naves negras se aparecen, lo que faltaba; otro ataque sorpresa.

-¡Guardianes! Ya saben que hacer-murmuro.

La risa de Rocket se escucha, la ignoro y coloco mis manos en los controles, comienzo a disparar con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Peter, Gamora, sean mis ojos!

-Como digas-dicen al unísono, prosigo con los disparos, veía a lo lejos explosiones de fuego y humo, a solo segundos del comienzo ya hay muertos. Aun así avanzábamos pasando todo, protegidos para que el plan salga perfectamente como planeamos.

_-¡Señorita Rough!-_ es Aitor en el intercomunicador.

-Aitor.

_-Perdimos a Kerian y Eider._

No… ¡diablos!...no. Agarro con más fuerza los controles, disparando sin control, de repente la niebla roja purpura del poder envuelve mis manos, los disparos de la nave se vuelven del mismo color estas no solo atacaban con solo una, sino que las destruía.

-Ellie ¿Qué estás haciendo?-grita Rocket.

-Haciendo lo que tenía que hacer hace 3 meses. ¡VAMOS!

Avanzamos más rápido, con las advertencias de Gamora, disparando sin parar con esa nueva habilidad que encontré, aun la nave madre soltaba más navecitas pero mis fuerzas no se acaban sin embargo los demás ya comienzan a cansarse que solo les queda mover la nave.

-¡Son demasiados! Estos xandarianos aún no encuentran la compuerta.

-¡Amigos! Creo que tenemos compañía-anuncia Peter.

Unas naves aparecen en el cielo, eran las mini Milano que vi antes, otra nave grande también entra. Me sorprendo, dejando de disparar.

-Devastadores-susurro, el intercomunicador comienza a tener intersección.

-_Hola grupo de inútiles, hemos venido a apoyarlos aunque sea una mala idea_

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, bienvenido al ataque, Yondu.

-_Señorita Rough, vuele hacia el lado derecho de la nave, desactivamos una de las compuertas y vaya con precaución hay muchos cazas rodeando el lugar._

-Ok; Peter, Gamora tomen curso hacia la derecha. Rocket, Drax exterminen a los cazas alrededor dejemos que los demás se ocupen del espectáculo.

La nave comienza a acelerar hacia aquel hoyo de humo negro y cazas; mis dedos vuelven a tocar los controles, la niebla poderosa regresa a mis manos, los cazas desaparecían al contacto del fuego, comienzan las turbulencias en la nave cada vez avanzábamos, por primera vez me siento cansada. Son demasiados y mis compañeros están tratando de eliminarlos a todos, hay más cazas detrás de nosotros y no tenemos defensa contra ellas.

_-¡Soldado Rough! Le habla Nordin ¡Avance! ¡Avance no dispare!_

Según la ubicación de su nave, se encontraba detrás de nosotros, su mensaje era claro: trataba de ayudarnos y estábamos ya cerca del hoyo, las turbulencias se detienen después de unos segundos, su comunicador ha desaparecido, al igual que su nave y los cazas. Ellos han caído junto a Nordin hacia la muerte.

Ingresamos forzosamente al hoyo, la nave tiene una seria de fuertes golpes y turbulencias mientras avanzábamos por la plataforma, aplastando todo lo que pasa por nuestro aparatoso camino, Peter y Gamora tratan de detener la nave con todas sus fuerzas, alzo las manos para hacerla frenar con mis poderes, la niebla y la piedra de mi anillo de color azul volvían, esta vez ambos se tornaban de un tono más fuerte cada vez que trataba de hacer esfuerzo hacia el vehículo espacial. Lanzo gruñidos de fuerza hasta que su velocidad comenzó a bajar, la nave frena lentamente hasta detenerse. La cabina queda en silencio, me caigo contra la silla, cansada.

Peter pasa una mano por su cabello mientras se levantaba con su mirada en todos nosotros.

-Buen aterrizaje-dice sonriendo.

-Sí, vivitos y coleando estamos-murmuro sarcásticamente, desabrochando el cinturón de la silla.

La plataforma se convirtió en un mar de enemigos muertos y naves aplastadas, estaba muy callado con solo nuestros pasos que se alejaban de la nave.

-Da tus órdenes, compañera Rough-dice Drax.

-Bien, señores los necesito para asesinarlos a todos, no tengan piedad si encuentran a Czar-Doon o al emperador Kree; Gamora y yo iremos a al cuerto en donde se encuentran las almas de los gobernadores y emperadores encerrados. Nos encontraremos en esa misma sala para acabar con Eros.

La compuerta gigante que está al frente se abre y ahí hay más enemigos (todos, Kree, Spartax, Chitauri y Badoon) todos con sus armas y mirándonos con desprecio. Intento echarme atrás pero sé que no puedo decepcionarlos a todos, pongo mi mano en la empuñadura de mi espada lista para sacarla.

-Gamora…ven conmigo…ahora-susurro silenciosamente a la asesina. Un spartax viene hacia mí y yo le ataco con mis poderes esto sirve para que nosotras corramos hacia los pasillos y dejemos a los hombres ocuparse del trabajo sucio. Ambas huimos rápidamente, saco la espada y la activo en caso de que venga alguien persiguiéndonos, miro hacia atrás para ver a Peter que ya estaba peleando con algunos Badoon y Kree a lo lejos, me vuelvo hacia el camino para guiar a Gamora a ese cuarto de almas que no debe estar lejos. Lo puedo sentir.

Llegamos a correr al centro de la nave en donde en cada lado se encontraban 4 puertas y una escalera de caracol hacia arriba donde estaba Eros. Hemos llegado pero de repente Chitauri y Spartax salen de aquel piso principal de la nave como si fueran murciélagos. Gamora y yo nos ponemos espalda con espalda, con nuestras armas en manos, esperando el primer movimiento.

-¿Algún otro plan, Gema-Eterna?-murmura entre dientes.

-Ok, los mataremos hasta que yo tenga la amable libertad de escapar hacia la puerta del lado izquierdo en donde están las almas y el resto ya lo conoces.

-Que buen plan.

-Tú querías una ¿no?

Ambas nos separamos y empezamos a matarlos, uno por uno. Yo uso mi rapidez para mover la espada y a la vez usar mi mano con los poderes ya recargados. El purpura comienza a invadirme en círculos, girando varias veces para esparcirla y no distraerme, estando alerta; Gamora usa una técnica para usar la espada elegante y limpia, ella recibió el mismo entrenamiento que yo sin embargo yo la uso con rapidez, algo que Eros haría.

Mato a unos cuantos enemigos y corro hacia la puerta del cuarto, ahí están. Las almas que absorbí encerradas en pequeñas columnas de concreto de piedra y cristal, el cristal guardaba una especie de energía verde. Esas son las almas.

Camino hacia una de las columnas, pude ver en mi cabeza que era el alma de del emperador del planeta Heven, les hice pensar a su gente de que estaba muerto. A todos los planetas les hice pensar sobre la tragedia de sus autoridades, es hora de reparar ese error.

Golpeo el cristal con mi espada unas cuentas veces, el cristal es muy fuerte contra el de mi arma y es imposible romperlo, otra vez saco mis fuerzas para dar, golpeando más seguido hasta que consigo agrietar el cristal, eso me estima a seguir golpeando y de pronto el tubo se rompe dejando la energía verde escapar. Suelto la espada y con mis manos libres libero mi niebla verde para controlar las almas.

-Cálmese, emperador. He venido a llevarlo a su cuerpo, no se preocupe no le voy a hacer daño.

Dejo el alma bajo control mental, y abro un portal hacia un pasaje del planeta luego vuelvo a controlarlo manualmente.

-Lo enviare hacia su planeta a través de este portal, quiero que encuentre su cuerpo y contrólelo. Así volverá a la normalidad.

Envió el alma directo al portal y después lo cierro para abrir otro hacia Crystalla, liberare a Devon. Escucho otro cristal romperse, volteo y Gamora está rompiendo los tubos liberando a los demás. Con ella ayudándome me ocupo más en abrir los portales hacia los diferentes planetas, vuelvo a repetir el proceso haciendo que energías celestes y verdes invadan el cuarto, muevo mis manos de un lado a otro enviando y cerrando hasta que termino de liberarlas. Todo queda a oscuras, avanzo hacia Gamora entre ese laberinto de tubos rotos.

-Los demás están afuera.

Nosotras salimos del cuarto, ella tenía razón, camino hacia Peter.

-Se nota que te patearon el trasero-digo jadeando.

-Se nota que usaste los poderes-me responde.

Sonrió mirando el anillo de compromiso, pensando si podría decirle que si quería ser su esposa de verdad o que vivirá con una respuesta de mentira por el resto de su vida.

-Me encanta la forma de cómo me dices que me conoces. Pero ahora…

-¡Es la hora del apocalipsis!

Nuestras miradas miran hacia arriba, en el piso superior. Están mirándonos.

Eros, el emperador y Czar-Doon.

-Bienvenidos guardianes a la hora de su muerte-grita Eros.

Estamos cerca. Tomare venganza ahora, sin importar lo que pase.

Ahora. Es el momento.

* * *

><p>Holy moly! ¿en serio ya estamos aquí, en el gran final?<p>

PROXIMO CAPITULO: GRAN FINAL DE LA TRILOGIA!


	23. C20: Camino Sin Retorno

**Capitulo 20**

**Camino Sin Retorno**

-Mi querida Gema-Eterna, me alegra tanto que estés aquí, en esta hermosa batalla pero veo que trajiste a los guardianes contigo. ¿Te han lavado el cerebro? Si lo han hecho, lo supuse todo este tiempo en el que estuviste con ellos.

-¡Cállate Eros! Ellos no me hicieron nada malo.

-¿En serio? Entonces piensas que esos dos días en las que estuviste oprimida en esos brazaletes no fue nada malo.

-Estaba descontrolada y trastornada por lo que paso, pero estoy en control ahora y más fuerte que ustedes, incluso más fuerte que tu hermano.

-No metas a Thanos en esto, estoy hablando de ti, te están convirtiendo en algo que no eres siempre han tenido la misma intención desde que te rescataron; eres un arma, no una cura. No termines como esa sobrina adoptiva que nos traiciono.

Doy unos pasos adelante, sé que está hablando de Gamora y debo detener esto de una vez por todas. Me volteo para mirar a los guardianes, les lanzo una mirada dura y subo las escaleras, dirigiéndome a la fuerza oscura que trata de atraerme de nuevo.

-¡No, Ellie!-exclama Peter.

-¡Ellie, no sabes lo que haces!-continua Gamora.- ¡Te está controlando!

-¡Mujer! Vuelva aquí en este mismo instante-sigue Drax.

-¡¿Después de todo este tiempo, así nos tratas?! ¡Embustera!-grita Rocket-¡Traidora!

-¡Yo soy Groot!-dice Groot molesto y apenado. Esas palabras no impiden que siga subiendo sin embargo leo sus mentes, están dolidos por esta traición. Llego al piso sonriendo a los 3 líderes.

-Eso es Gema-Eterna, eso es-masculla el emperador Kree.

-Bienvenida de nuevo-murmura Czar-Doon.

-Me alegro volver a su lado, lideres, ahora si podemos finalizar lo que hemos empezado y la compasión del amo caerá entre nosotros.

-Gema-Eterna, cierra las puertas, que nadie saldrá de aquí con vida-dice mirando más a los guardianes.

Golpeo las palmas de mis manos entre si y las puertas se cierran dejando que este cambio de juego se convierta en batalla.

-Sabes, Eros. Tienes toda la razón acerca de mí. No soy una cura, soy un arma, un arma que muchos piensan que esta creado para matar. Cuando en realidad, estoy hecha para salvar y destruir enemigos. ¡Rocket ahora!

-¡Boom, lagartijas!

El mapache dispara su arma gigante y este disparo cae sobre los pies del emperador, este vuela hacia atrás rápidamente para golpearse contra la pared. Drax lanza uno de sus cuchillos hacia el rostro de Czar-Doon, el cuchillo cae en su ojo y este cae adolorido al suelo, volteo y alzo la mano para hacer elevar a Eros en el aire.

-¡Suban ahora!-grito a los guardianes, presiono con más fuerza a Eros, como si lo estuviera ahogándolo, me vuelvo a la escalera para ver que ellos han llegado al piso.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no estás jugando esta vez?-pregunta Gamora.

-Porque si no, ya estarían muertos.

De repente las puertas que cerré se abren, escucho murmullos de enojo y pasos rápidos que recorren las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estábamos.

-Oh que divertido, más soldados-murmura Peter.

Dejo a Eros no si antes de golpearlo contra la pared, saco la espada, los guardianes están cerca de mí, formando una "línea de perdedores", algo que Rocket diría en estos momentos.

-¡Acábenlos!-ordeno Eros débilmente por el golpe, los soldados avanzan hacia nosotros listos para matarnos y sin aviso Groot hace crecer su brazo, este avanza hacia el ejército, comienza a lanzar y coger soldados para finalmente soltarlos, tirándolos como si fueran cualquier cosa.

Todos nos separamos por diversos puntos de la sala, yo corro hacia un grupo de Spartax furiosos y ansiosos por ataque, mi espada choca contra la garganta de uno.

Así es como esta batalla comienza.

Lo que seguía era una secuencia de sonidos que se repetían una y otra vez: sonido de espadas, blasters, gruñidos y gritos, lo que sigue es el sonido de la energía de mis poderes avanzar. Miro que Drax ha empezado a dar pelea contra Czar-Doon medio ciego, Gamora combatía a los Kree, Peter se encargaba de los Badoon y Rocket de los Chitauri en compañía de Groot. Trato de no distraerme pero no encuentro a Eros, me muevo en todos lados, tratando de buscarlo con la mirada y a la vez mataba, usaba los poderes. Sin misericordia, como el me enseño.

No, no puede escaparse, prometí que nadie del ejército oscuro viviría, especialmente Eros, él ni nadie de su equipo debe sobrevivir. Mi mente no lo localizaba, es como si hubiera desaparecido como cuando el humo se esfuma, la multitud de guerra me impedía seguir viendo más, siento que pierdo la razón. ¡Diablos!

-¡Esto es por lastimarla, idiota!-escuche la voz de Peter a lo lejos.

-Solo intentaba mejorarla, Quill-esa era la voz de Eros.

Me detengo, mirando al fondo de la sala y ahí se encontraban los 2 peleando sin armas como esos hombres cuando se pelean por una chica o por que la intoxicación del alcohol ha envenenado su conciencia. Pero esto es un asunto de venganza, el parecía perder. El cuerpo de Czar-Doon rueda a mis pies, me echo para atrás y después avanzo hacia él; su torso chorreaba sangre extraterrestre y oscura que parecía apuñalado, no le tomo importancia pero al menos hay un líder caído, faltan 2.

Corro hacia la pelea masculina, evadiendo a los soldados con mis armas, estoy a pocos centímetros de ellos y muevo la mano para apartar a Peter de la pelea. Era momento de mi venganza, yo me encargare que Eros muera, que su sangre recorra mis manos.

-¡Peter, yo me encargare de esto!-grito, corriendo con la espada en alto. Eros me sonríe y saca su espada, una de color negro y hecho de metal. Las espadas comienzan a moverse iniciando nuestra batalla, el sonido de los filos resuena cada 5 segundos, giramos, procurando que su poder de controlarme la mente no ingrese, obviamente él es más especializado que yo, ya su filo empezaba a cortarme la piel, lastimándome. Sin embargo, no sentía nada hablando emocionalmente y físicamente, mis ojos trataban de mostrar la dureza de mi corazón, que antes era palpitante, luego se endureció poco hasta transformarse en el corazón duro que es. Indestructible e insensible.

El suelo tiembla, la nave está a punto de colapsar hacia la ciudad, debo matarlo ahora por que el tiempo se acaba. Escucho un grito de mujer, un grito ahogado como si la persona que produjo ese sonido estuviera cayendo, volteo la mirada hacia el gran vacío de la escalera, después de tanto tiempo peleando siento algo en mi corazón, derritiendo el duro hielo o un poco de él. Gamora está cayendo. Una de mis manos deja la empuñadura de la espada, mi poder mental se concentra en detener su caída y traerla de vuelta al piso, lo hago rápidamente y ella levanta su espada mientras la levantaba, la suelto volviendo a la tierra, prosigue con su pelea cortándole la cabeza al emperador Kree, yo con la mía en deshacerme de Eros.

Eros pasa su espada por mi rostro, caigo soltando la espada y rápidamente levanto mi mirada. Él se dirigía a mí, siento como la regeneración curaba mi mejilla cuando de repente Peter derriba a Eros, él se une de nuevo a la batalla, ambos se levanta, Peter dispara contra él, los esquiva con su espada, ellos avanzan hacia estar cara a cara directamente y otra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se desata. Yo no podía hacer nada, solo miraba.

Puño contra puño, golpeándose uno al otro y después de unos segundos la sangre cae al suelo y miro a mi alrededor que no queda nadie, los soldados muertos en el suelo, el emperador a desaparecido. Los guardianes se dirigen hacia nosotros.

Groot envuelve sus ramas hacia el cuerpo de Eros, arrastrándolo hacia él. Rocket se trepa hacia el cuerpo envuelto pero Eros es muy fuerte y se deshace de las ataduras rápidamente, tira a Rocket al suelo corriendo hacia mí pero es evitado por Drax.

Sostiene por el cuello al hombre y le da un golpe en el cráneo después lo empuja para que Gamora clave su espada en el muslo, lo saca y de un solo movimiento de la espada corta su mano, él se enfurece y lanza un grito de miedo, dolor. Miro hacia mi izquierda y Peter se acerca a mí, extiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, la acepto, su mano esta ensangrentada y uno de sus dedos acaricia la piedra de mi anillo.

-¿Una última vez?

Esa pregunta era la definitiva, la última vez que matare a alguien.

-Absolutamente…

Eros de repente aparece, corriendo con su espada y la intención de que va a matar a Peter, los demás guardianes corren detrás de él, intentando impedirlo.

-¡Peter, cuidado!-grito empujándolo a un lado, camino más adelante con la mano en alto.

-¡Tu vienes conmigo!-vocifera Eros.

-¡Nunca!-respondo y la energía purpura sale de mis dedos arrastrándolo hacia atrás, el poder no lo envuelve ni lo desintegra, esquiva el poder con su espada lo que provoca el clásico juego de fuerza, el trata de empujar; una especie de aire choca contra mi haciendo volar los bucles rojos de mi cabello, el ardor de mis manos aparece. No puedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo y ahí es cuando las venas rojas reaparecen.

Lo que sigue paso tan rápido como un flash, Peter agarra mi espada, la mete entre la energía de mi poder, la energía se refleja en la espada creando otra línea de poder, esa se desvía chocando contra una esquiva de la sala, se mueve hacia otra y finalmente da contra la espalda de Eros, contra su columna, dejando caer la espada a punto de desintegrase, eso da chance a que la línea de energía que yo sostenía de en su corazón conectándose con la otra energía, esta vez lo envuelve y lo hace elevar en el aire.

Unas pequeñas grietas comienzan a formarse en su cuerpo.

-¡Maldita! Al parecer no eres demasiada dura para ser un arma mortal ¡eres una de ellos!

Si, tiene razón. Mi corazón se ha blandecido por completo, nuevamente soy el alma independiente que siempre quise ser. No tormentos, no malos recuerdos. Gracias al trabajo y esfuerzo de mí y mis amigos.

-¡Te metiste con la chica equivocada y con el equipo equivocado, Star-Fox!-grito.

Eros ahora era un cuerpo agrietado, el grita antes de desvanecerse en el poder para siempre, Peter lentamente saca mi espada y yo bajo la mano, el poder purpura desaparece.

No queda nada, más solo la espada de Eros casi desintegrada. El silencio reina la sala, reclamando nuestra victoria.

-¡Lo lograste, Ellie!-exclama Drax.

-Si…lo hice. Que divertido-susurro cansada.

La nave vuelve a sacudirse, pero esta vez se mueve lentamente para un lado insinuando que va caer ahora.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Eso no suena nada bueno-dice Rocket.

-A mí tampoco-respondo.

…

-¡Corran! ¡Vamos!-gritaba Peter mientras corríamos hacia la plataforma; la nave se estaba moviendo de un lado al otro lo que nos dificultaba correr todo el camino hacia la nave pero por suerte ya hemos llegado.

-¡Deprisa o moriremos!-seguía gritando Peter.

-¡Nos moveríamos más rápido si dejas de abrir tu bocota, Quill!-dice Gamora. Todos entramos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la cabina; la nave ahora si empezaba a moverse hacia la izquierda para después dirigirse a la ciudad.

-¡Ahora o nunca, Peter!-exclamo.

La Milano comienza a despegar de la plataforma y acelerando va hacia la compuerta, con éxito salimos de la nave, dirigiéndonos a la ciudad donde nos esperan en los complejos subterráneos, nos quedaremos ahí hasta que el agujero de gusano llegue y me sacrifique.

Ya no hay nadie en el cielo, los xandarianos y devastadores que sobrevivieron se supone que nos están esperando. Aterrizamos en otra plataforma subterránea donde ahí Nova Prime, Yondu, Briseida y Aitor esperan.

-Felicitaciones guardianes, han vencido a Star-Fox, la galaxia ha sido liberada de la opresión-dice Nova Prime.

-Pero no de la destrucción-murmuro.

-De eso queremos hablar, señorita Rough. Por favor acompáñenos.

Veo al fondo que una compuerta abierta, hologramas por todos lados. Asiento con la cabeza y avanzo lentamente, tal vez sea otra opción de revertir el agujero. Veremos.

De repente un temblor sacude la tierra, las luces del complejo se apagan dando lugar a la oscuridad y después unas luces fosforescentes de color naranja salen. Si, la nave ha caído a la ciudad, sin embargo es otra señal que indica que ganamos. Pero después un dolor cortante en mi pecho aparece, grito y caigo al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede, niña?-pregunta Yondu.

Mi mirada apunta a todos, con lágrimas en los ojos y el dolor profundo de mi corazón. Temblando y tratando de contener los gritos que desesperados querían salir.

-El agujero…ha llegado.

Si, ya saben lo que eso significa…

Los últimos momentos de mi vida han llegado, no hay otra oportunidad para mí, tengo que morir ahora por la galaxia.

-No hay tiempo, soldado Rough, debe ir afuera, ahora-replica Briseida.

-Lo sé, solo denme unos minutos, por favor.

Me levanto débilmente del suelo, con el cuerpo temblando y sin poder respirar. Me acerco a Drax.

Sé que no pasamos muchos tiempos juntos por que al principio me parecía una persona intimidante pero cuando el entrenamiento comenzó nos comenzamos a acercar más y más; me parecía una persona fuerte, oscura y muy guerrera pero en el interior es alguien más que ha perdido a alguien, que encontró amigos y familia con los otros guardianes. Me hacía feliz todas las veces en las que no entendía las metáforas y expresiones de Peter, sus pequeñas peleas constantes con Gamora, Rocket o Groot me hacían probar que son muy inadaptados ni siquiera le gusta que le llamen princesa.

El hace un gesto con la cabeza, yo le respondo igual. Él está triste, como todos deben estar, de pronto el me abraza, un rayo purpura amenaza con desintegrarlo pero no importa abrazarlo unos segundos, siento algo en mi pierna, miro hacia abajo y Rocket está abrazando mi pierna, él está llorando igual que yo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Supieron, saben y sabrán que Rocket fue el guardián con el que no me lleve bien, se burló de mí cuando amenace con llamar a la policía y después de eso siguieron demasiados comentarios sarcásticos en las que me llamaba débil, buena para nada, niña. Creo que sigo en su lista negra pero los últimos días estuvo demostrándome que también tiene su lado amable; lo considero no como mascota, si no como mi hermano.

Me aparto de Drax y acaricio la cabeza de Rocket tiernamente cuidando que no toque tanto su pelaje, miro hacia arriba y Gamora me abraza, yo correspondo, queriendo volver a llorar. El poder no le importa a ella, sabe que moriré ahora.

Gamora fue otra más que decía que era niña, estúpida y eso. Hasta dijo que no caiga en los sentimientos solo por mí deber aquí, sin embargo ella se tragó el tórrido romance entre Peter y yo. Ella fue también entrenada y torturada por Thanos, perdió a su familia; era básicamente una copia mía pero solo que más fría, era como una hermana gemela. Ojala pudiera serlo, ojala pudiera saber que es una chica que me agrado bastante y siempre estaré agradecida de tener a una amiga como ella.

Una sorpresa fue cuando todos nosotros fuimos abrazados por Groot que estaba muy triste, la luz morada nos invade.

Obviamente Groot fue el primero que me agrado, es un árbol tierno, inocente pero cuando vienen las batallas su fuerza es su voluntad para sobrevivir. Sé que solo sabe decir 3 palabras, pero a veces las emociones valen más que mil palabras; Groot es un buen amigo y lo extrañare mucho. Demasiado.

Deshicimos el abrazo y hago gestos con la cabeza a Nova Prime, Yondu, Aitor y Briseida. No los conozco bien pero me apoyaron demasiado en esta batalla que no sé cómo agradecerles. Trago saliva para dirigirme a ellos por última vez.

-Es hora ¿no?, mis más infinitas gratitudes por su confianza, amistad, amor y todas las emociones o acciones posibles conmigo. No se olviden que siempre estaré con ustedes, no importa donde estén, yo estaré ahí, no se preocupen que Peter vivirá. Adiós a todos, hasta pronto.

Cojo la mano de Peter, nos miramos una vez más. Él ya tenía lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Lista?

-Eso creo.

La compuerta de la plataforma se abre, un aire forzoso choca contra nosotros, el cielo se ha vuelto de un tono anaranjado, miramos el panorama, parecía la de una ciudad a punto de recibir un tornado y caminamos lentamente hacia la ciudad, yo con la espada en mano, lista. La compuerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, no hay marcha atrás, caminamos contra el aire en la ciudad desierta hacia el centro de la plaza principal. En el cielo se ve que un halo oscuro se está empezando a formar, unos truenos comienzan a sonar.

-¿Aquí es?-pregunta Peter.

-Sí, el agujero está formándose aquí. No tardara en llegar.

Peter trata de no llorar, leo su mente y esta me dice:

_"__No llores, no llores, idiota"_

-De todas formas vas a llorar ¿sabes?

Él sonríe, me acerco más a él, me envuelve en sus brazos y yo pongo las mías alrededor de su cuello, nuestros rostros cerca por última vez. ¿Sería algo romántico de que mi novio me mate para salvar nuestro hogar? No, no lo es. Ni siquiera saben que se siente que la persona que más amas, es la persona que te mate.

De repente un trueno más fuerte suena, miro hacia el cielo y el halo ya no es halo. El agujero es negro, oscuro, a su alrededor se forma una tormenta ámbar y el viento se vuelve más fuerte, en eso comienza a llevarse los escombros de la ciudad. Me vuelvo hacia Peter, ambos parecemos asustados, queriendo que no esté pasando esto. Saco mis manos y voy hacia las suyas, le entrego la empuñadura de la espada desactivada y lo guio para que esta se apoye en mi pecho, en mi corazón.

-A la cuenta de 3, activaremos juntos la espada, me mataras y el agujero se revertirá, todo el universo volverá a ser como antes. Es como no hubiera existido.

Miro directamente a sus ojos, un flashback de nosotros se transmite profundamente hasta llegar a mi alma.

Fue la primera persona que vi, cuando desperté. Fue la persona que me ayudo, me defendió y me confeso lo que sentía en esa noche antes del ataque a Crystalla, acepte su amor. Me despedí de él, después de dos meses lo encontré, admití que ya no sentía nada por el pero los sentimientos siempre ganan, lo ame de nuevo, desaparecí porque me sacrifique, lo odie, lo quise matar pero lo volví a amar, pasamos los mejores momentos en estos tiempos hasta llegar a este punto de mi vida. Me prometió muchas cosas, que no cumplió, yo hice lo mismo, tampoco cumplí. Ahora que estoy comprometida a él, a punto de morir sin cumplir la promesa de tener una vida feliz, sin guerras. Por qué ahora es demasiado tarde.

-Si…-susurre.

-¿Qué?-me pregunta extrañado.

-Sí, acepto…ser tu esposa, Peter Quill, en serio.

Él pone su mano libre en mi rostro, mirándome sin querer soltar lágrimas. Aún no.

-No quiero que esto termine así.

-Yo también, te dije en la mañana que no puedo prometer nada pero ahora, aquí, te prometeré algo. Prometo que siempre estaré contigo, aunque estemos a kilómetros o a millones de distancia, tu madre y yo seremos siempre tus guardianas. Star-Lord.

Una lagrima cae a su mejilla, el inmediatamente me besa en la boca. Yo correspondo lentamente besando sus labios pero después nuestros besos se transforman en besos feroces, no queremos parar, el no suelta el arma y yo acaricio sus mejillas rasposas, esos labios que me volvían loca, esa voz tan intimidante, ese rostro tan perfecto. Ya no los volvería a ver.

Nos apartamos, el agujero estaba cerca de nosotros ahora, tiene que hacerlo. Miro una vez más la ciudad de Xandar, mi último panorama de vida y después miro el rostro de Peter, mi última mirada.

-Siempre te amare, Ellie, siempre-me dice

-Te amo, Peter Quill-digo llorando.-Hazlo. Ahora.

Él se muerde el labio superior, nuestras manos en la empuñadura lista para activarla.

-1…-él dice.

-2…-continuo yo.

-3…-él dice con voz temblorosa.

-Hazlo-finalizo.

Activo la espada…lo que sigue fue…dolor.

El filo de la espada clava completamente mi corazón, siento que sale por mi espalda y un dolor como el infierno mismo comienza a sentirse, mis ojos llorosos me impiden ver a Peter. Mis poderes no funcionan, una sordera ataca mis oídos. Después no siento nada.

-No siento…nada…estoy completamente bien…Peter…estoy bien…no te preocup…

Siento que me voy a dormir, cierro los ojos, caigo y después de unos minutos me elevo como si estuviera volando.

Como esa vez, esa primera vez que me rescataron. Caí inconsciente, pero fui llevada en los brazos de alguien a un lugar mejor.

Esta vez me iré a un lugar, me quedare ahí para siempre.

…

_Peter:_

Ella suelta un grito ahogado cuando la espada entro al contacto con su pecho, el mío sufre ese dolor también como si estuviéramos conectados uno al otro, supongo que ella lo debe saber. Luego su rostro dibuja una expresión de alivio, ella cae en mis brazos, sus lágrimas caen y de pronto el agujero suelta un rugido, la tierra comienza a temblar. Era la hora de dejarla.

-No siento…nada…estoy completamente bien…Peter…estoy bien…no te preocup…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire, porque ella cierra los ojos, su corazón ya no palpita más. Ella murió, mi amada ha muerto.

Ellie empieza a elevarse en el aire, con los brazos levantados, su cabello flotando, muerta, como si el agujero la estuviera reclamando, mientras ella se levantaba, la espada dejaba su piel y se desactiva ella comienza a ser envuelta en una niebla ámbar, poco a poco cada sección de su ser desaparecía con esa maldita cosa, miro por última vez su rostro moribundo y en una facción de segundo se desvanece. El agujero comienza a salir del cielo, pedazos de escombros son expulsados. Debo irme, ahora.

Observo por última vez a la pequeña nube ámbar que está cerca del agujero y corro con la espada en mano hacia un lugar rápido para sobrevivir, no creo que la compuerta se abra en este momento de desastre tan importante. Escucho truenos, rayos, rugidos, que crecen en intensidad, miro un pedazo de metal gigante, me oculto ahí. Lo que sucede después de eso es silencio y otro rugido más largo, finalmente otro silencio que es eterno.

Me quedo unos momentos oculto en el pedazo gigante, hasta que oigo la compuerta abrirse, levanto la mirada hacia la ciudad. Todo lo absorbido de la ciudad ha sido devuelto pero destruido y en escombros el agujero estaba devolviendo todo, regresando desde atrás hasta que llegue a un punto de desaparecer.

Todo termino.

En eso mis amigos corren hacia mí, mirando la ciudad destruida y al mismo tiempo una pequeña lluvia de piedritas negras comienza a caer; Rocket agarra con sus patas dos de esas piedras, son como pequeñas piedras preciosas, gemas. Todas esas eran ella, Ellie.

Tristeza y dolor. Eso es lo que siento ahora. Parecía un _deja vú_, estaba sintiendo lo mismo cuando mi madre murió hace 26 años en Terra, como Ellie dijo: No podemos prometer nada, yo prometí que no la perdería, pero la perdí, para siempre.

Caigo de rodillas, con la mirada baja, llorando silenciosamente. De repente Gamora también cae y llora al rato los demás hacen lo mismo, incluso Rocket. Es como si hubiéramos perdido a uno de los nuestros, lo es, pero también perdemos a un miembro de nuestra familia, nuestra amiga, mi amante.

Miro al cielo, a la atmosfera después del apocalipsis, recordaba sus palabras.

"Siempre estaré con ustedes"

_Ellie:_

Algo frio toca mi mejilla, algo que se mantiene congelando mi piel, siento frio, demasiado. Debo despertar y ver por qué estoy congelándome. Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es un cielo blanco, muy blanco. Esta nevando, aun los copos me caen al rostro, en todo el cuerpo. Miro a mi alrededor

¿Dónde estoy?

Me levanto con debilidad, miro algo rojo por el costado de mi hombro, lo toco, es un rizo de mi cabello después me detengo a mirar mi piel que era pálida y fría, luego veo que estoy usando un pequeño vestido blanco. ¡Dios! Estoy muy expuesta, voy a morir con el frio si no me muevo pero algo en mi dedo me llama la atención. Es un anillo con un rubí de decoración, de pronto siento una palpitación muy fuerte en mi corazón que me sorprende repentinamente, sin embargo le hago caso omiso.

Esta nevando, estoy en un bosque o campo. Con frio, a punto de congelarme, doy pasos pequeños estoy descalza, genial. Intento ir con fuerza hacia un camino empinado que va hacia lo que supongo es una carretera, sin embargo otra cosa me llama la atención, son dos tumbas cubiertas de nieve, me acerco para sacudirla. Revelan nombres de un hombre y una mujer.

**_"_****_Richard Swanson_**

**_28-03-1961…28-08-2014"_**

**_"_****_Isabella Jensen-Swanson_**

**_30-11-1962…28-08-2014"_**

Sí, es extraño, ellos murieron ese mismo día. Esto no es un cementerio, no hay otras lapidas así que eso significa que a ellos los enterraron por una razón.

¿Qué está pasando?

Prosigo mi camino hacia la carretera, mis pasos por la nieve pronto se convirtieron en pasos arrastrados llegando a un punto en la que ya no puedo más y caigo de rodillas, otra ola de escalofríos ataca mi cuerpo, aprieto los dientes con fuerza, trato de seguir pero a solo 4 pasos de llegar me rindo y caigo a la nieve; ojala, si pudiera articular una palabra, decir ayuda. Pero el frio del lugar me gana, dejo que mis ojos se cierren otra vez, esta vez para morir.

…

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dormir en la nieve, pero no estoy muerta, algo ha sucedido. Vuelvo a despertar y estoy en un auto, en el asiento copiloto, con una manta color marrón envuelta en mi cuerpo, miro que estamos en la carretera.

¿Estamos? Sí, hay una persona conmigo, esa persona está conduciendo. Era una mujer; de cabello rubio descolorado, vestía ropa simple y parecía cansada. De pronto ella me mira.

-¡Oh, gracias a dios! Despertaste, iba a llevarte al hospital pero la ciudad está muy lejos.

No respondo.

-¿Quieres que ponga música?-dice con una de sus manos en la radio.

Sigo sin contestar.

En radio comienza a sonar una canción antigua, la letra decía así.

_I can't stop this feeling  
>Deep inside of me<br>Girl, you just don't realize  
>What you do to me<em>

_When you hold me_  
><em>In your arms so tight<em>  
><em>You let me know<em>  
><em>Everything's all right<em>

_I'm hooked on a feeling_  
><em>I'm high on believing<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me<em>

Siento otra palpitación fuerte en mi pecho, pongo mis manos en el lugar y trato de no recordar mi reacción cuando vi el anillo de mi dedo.

-Mi nombre es Mia, ¿el tuyo?-dice la mujer.

Ojala pudiera pronunciar algo, rebusque en mi mente pero salía un gran espacio negro, no hay nada.

-No lo sé…no recuerdo nada.

He perdido la memoria, toda mi mente está en blanco desde el momento en el que desperté en ese campo. Es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy casada? Esas y muchas preguntas más recorren mi cabeza, cuyas respuestas no existen. Es como un libro abierto y en blanco que tiene que ser llenado con mis recuerdos.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar.

Pero es demasiado tarde, eso creo.

* * *

><p>No puedo encontrar las palabras para esto :'(...es el fin, de todo.<p>

Pero esperen! aun falta un poco mas, si este final les dejo preguntas como ¿Qué paso con Ellie? ¿Que paso con los guardianes después de esto? pues por eso dentro de una semana publicare un epilogo que explicara cual es el destino final de cada uno de nuestros personajes. Además de dar las palabras de despedida y otro anuncio especial!

Soundtrack:

-Blue Swede-Hooked on a Feeling (ultima vez)

Awesome Mix Tape de Ellie (a ver si con esto recupera la memoria)

1: Joan Jett- Bad Reputation

2: Bee Gees- How Can You Mend A Broken Heart

3: Jackson 5- I Want You Back

4: Catherine Zeta Jones- Hit Me With Your Best Shot

5: Elton John & Kiki Dee- Don't Go Breaking My Heart

6: Queen- Radio GaGa

7: Bonnie Tyler- Holding On For A Hero

8: Donna Summer-I Feel Love

9: Lionel Richie- Hello

10: The Human League- Don't You Want Me

11: Madonna- Like A Virgin

12: Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell- Ain't No Mountain High Enough

Nos vemos en una semana, besitos


	24. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_Peter:_

-y… ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto, un poco sorprendido a aquella revelación hecha por Rhomann y Nova Prime.

-En muchos sentidos es imposible pero si hablamos del sentido de la Gema-Eterna es posible. En su recorrido mientras devolvía todo el absorbido; el agujero de gusano definió una realidad completamente diferente a la anterior. Ya no existe la alineación norte y sur, los planetas de esta galaxia están dispersados. Hay muchos satélites y lunas que se han creado sin embargo para el bien de todos, el agujero ha desaparecido- explica Rhomann.

-Mmmm…maldita hija de perra…-murmura Rocket sarcásticamente.

Un Nova Corp entra a la sala con una pequeña caja de cristal color azul, parecía estrictamente cerrada como si adentro de ella hubiera algo importante. Eso creo yo.

-Guardianes, nuevamente a nombre del Imperio Xandariano y de toda la galaxia les agradecemos por salvar millones de vidas. Igualmente le agradecemos a la señorita Rough que estaría muy orgullosa de ustedes. Ahora les queremos encargar una cosa más; en esta caja se encuentran los restos de la señorita Rough, aquellas piedras negras que cayeron del cielo. Queremos que estas piedras estén lejos de todo movimiento, vayan al lugar más apartado y ocúltenlo. Donde jamás, donde nadie lo encuentre-dice Nova Prime.

Antes de aceptar, miro a la caja por unos segundos porque si la sigo mirando, ella volvería a mí.

…

Volamos hacia los confines de una colonia de satélites abandonados y desconocidos, uno de esos satélites pequeños era perfecto para enterrarla. Aterrizamos con muestras mascaras puestas hacia una pequeña cueva. Rocket usa una de sus bombas para hacer explotar la tierra.

¡Bum! Este suelo de roca tiembla y lentamente forma un hoyo estrecho, oscuro. Groot y sus ojos inocentes me miran, rápidamente saca sus luciérnagas sin previo aviso. De pronto pensé: "Esto es un funeral, el funeral de mi amada", no puedo encontrar mejor título para esta ocasión. Gamora saca la caja cristalina y la pasamos entre todos nosotros, dando mensajes de despedida. Cuando llego mi turno, me acerco para darle un pequeño beso y susurrarle:

-Duerme, Ellie.

Sin pensarlo más lo dejó caer, lo brillante del cristal desapareció. Dejándonos para siempre.

Se sacrificó por todos nosotros pero ni siquiera pudimos sacrificarnos por ella. Ella era una guerrera de verdad. La única.

Salimos de la cueva no sin antes derribarla con una bomba en la parte superior de ella. Ocurre otra explosión y esta cámara de rocas se derrumba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora, si, mi hermosa guerrera está protegida y a salvo.

Ya de vuelta a la nave, listos para irnos del satélite, yo miraba a mi estéreo mientras colocaba la cinta número 2, subo el volumen, dejando que reproduzca su música, aunque me acuerde de ella. Camino hacia la cabina y espero a los demás. No llorábamos, aunque hayan pasado solo 3 días después de su muerte, no teníamos esa necesidad.

Debemos seguir adelante, seguir protegiendo la galaxia, nos necesitan. Estamos listos, listos para la siguiente aventura. Y así es como esta experiencia culmina y otra está a punto de comenzar.

Despegamos del satélite, con dirección desconocida, dejando que el destino nos guie; que Ellie, la Gema-Eterna del Infinito nos guie.

_Ellie:_

Mia vivía en la carretera, en una pequeña granja con sus 3 hijas, el padre de ellas las abandono, después de eso no se nada más. Fueron muy amables en acogerme en su casa; el primer día las niñas me ofrecieron un cuarto, me abrigaron y me dieron toneladas de comida caliente, no pude estar más agradecida con ellas, me sentía mucho mejor con el pasar de las horas, sin embargo no recordaba nada, ni un pequeño detalle, pero eso cambio.

En la noche del primer día mientras dormía, podía decir que soñaba en blanco, pero para mi sorpresa escuche a una voz masculina gritar:

_"__Eleanor" "Ellie" "Eleanor Katherina…"_

Despierto, una pieza pequeña y básica de mi memoria se desbloqueó. Mi nombre: Eleanor Katherina supongo que "Ellie" es mi sobrenombre. Bueno, al menos me alegro de recordar eso.

Le conté a Mia lo sucedido, ella se alegró; les olvide contarles que ella era doctora y me diagnostico un caso de amnesia retrógrada; No se recuerdan eventos que hayan ocurrido antes del comienzo de la enfermedad. Felizmente hay tratamiento para eso y ella se ofreció a ayudarme, le dije que no me quedaría en su casa por largo tiempo hasta que saque mis documentos, consiga un trabajo o vuelva a estudiar, me iría con las cosas necesarias para salir adelante.

En un periodo de 2 días me encontré en el registro con el nombre de "Ellie Katherine Swanson" el certificado de nacimiento original había sido incinerado en un incendio al parecer y decidí pagar por una copia original. En unos días me cambiaría el nombre, el certificado miente, lo sé; después me sacaría la identificación, pasaporte y conseguiré empleo. Otra noche más y 2 recuerdos aparecen con una voz femenina, visiones. Lo primero fue:

_"__Richard e Isabella Swanson son tus padres"_

Después vino otro recuerdo así como si un rayo me hubiera golpeado y venia otro sin avisar.

_"__Eleanor" "Ellie" "Eleanor Katherina Quill" "Peter Jason Quill" "Si, acepto ser tu esposa de verdad"_

Richard e Isabella Swanson, si, los mismos que vi (o sus tumbas) son mi padres muertos por un incendio y Peter Jason Quill…mi esposo, dios mío. Estoy casada con un hombre que no se si en realidad existe.

El registro no reportaba a un hombre de nombre así, sin embargo sé que esta por algún lado, en otro estado o en otro país. Tal vez en guerra, como era el esposo de Mia. Me cambie el apellido de "Swanson" a "Quill", la identificación y el pasaporte estuvieron en mis manos en cuestión de tiempo rápido. Mis certificados indicaban que estudie en la universidad estatal con un diploma en ciencias, incluso entro que hace unos días después de la muerte de mis padres me habían enviado una invitación directamente desde Sudáfrica para trabajar en un laboratorio ¡esto me salvo el pellejo completamente! Contacte a la universidad y acepte la propuesta, dejaría Estados Unidos en Enero, o sea el próximo mes. No si antes pasar las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo con la familia de Mia, en donde ella tenía una noticia para mí pero que me lo diría antes de irme al aeropuerto. A la mañana siguiente me levanto a primera hora, el vuelo sale a las diez y tengo que estar en Johannesburgo más tardar al mediodía del día siguiente. Mia y las niñas salen conmigo ayudándome a cargar las cosas a un auto prestado, una de las niñas se despiden de mí, estaban tan tristes llorando, había sido como una hermana mayor para ellas.

Me acerco a Mia y le doy un abrazo fuerte, en serio, si ella no me hubiera sacado de ese bosque no qué diablos hubiera pasado, tal vez hubiera terminado siendo un cadáver cubierto de nieve con un vestido blanco como si fuera un ángel pero con la piel azul y fría.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, Ellie-me murmura Mia, apartándonos.

-Ah sí, lo que trataste de decirme. Más vale que te apresures, tengo un vuelo que tomar.

Ella saca de su bolsillo una caja, era un… ¿test de embarazo?

-Mia… ¿Qué diabl…?

-Anda y hazlo, rápido que no hay tiempo que perder.

-Me huele a que estas sospechando algo, pero si tú lo dices.

Camino de vuelta a la casa, al baño más cercano. Lo hice con las manos temblando, estaba muy nerviosa por el resultado, espero con el tiempo adecuado según las instrucciones y listo. Reviso aquel aparato y muestra 2 líneas, chequeo la hoja indicando el resultado potente, claro. Mi corazón salto, hace pálpitos muy fuertes; lo siguiente que sentí fue felicidad…solo felicidad.

Estaba embarazada.

Bueno es cierto, no podía negar que últimamente estuve con náuseas y era extraño que el periodo no hubiera bajado en diciembre.

Lo primero que se viene a la mente es mi esposo Peter Quill, sospecho que tuvimos noches de pasión y locura antes de su supuesta aparición y de antes de despertar. Si estuviera aquí, estaría muy feliz, si tan solo supiera como es el, si supiera que estoy pasando por esto.

Salgo y le enseño a Mia y las niñas, se alegran, me abrazan, se ven muy felices con aquella noticia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-pregunta Mia.

-Por favor quédate-dice Christina, la mayor.

-Sí, quédate con nosotras Ellie-continua Lily, la segunda.

-Te prometemos limpiar nuestros cuartos y hacer los deberes-finaliza Gwen, la menor.

Suelto una risa ligera, estoy tan feliz de tener amigas como ellas.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que seguir con mi vida. Como ven tengo un nuevo trabajo y voy a ser mama; algo grande me espera, tratare de recuperarme de mi enfermedad. Les prometo que los visitare cuando tenga a mi hijo, y con mi esposo si lo encuentro.

Me acerco para abrazarlas nuevamente, Mia se une al abrazo grupal. Nos apartamos, les sonrió una vez más caminando hacia mi camioneta. Antes de entrar, miro a la familia.

-¡Hasta pronto!-exclamo, despidiéndome, subo al auto, lo enciendo, con mi camino y destino dirigidos a esa carretera directo hacia el aeropuerto.

…

Los siguientes 30 minutos, mis ojos solo miraban hacia la carretera de nieve que cada kilómetro mostraba más ciudad, mes gente y más nieve. Igual me aburría, faltaba unos minutos más de viaje, decido buscar algo en la radio, busco una emisora de música sin embargo no hay buena música ahora. La dejo en una en la que sonaba una canción antigua de aquellas épocas, tan pronto cuando escuche la letra, otro salto fuerte de mi corazón aparece:

_Listen, baby  
>Ain't no mountain high<br>Ain't no vally low  
>Ain't no river wide enough, baby<em>

_If you need me, call me_  
><em>No matter where you are<em>  
><em>No matter how far<em>  
><em>Just call my name<em>  
><em>I'll be there in a hurry<em>  
><em>You don't have to worry<em>

_'Cause baby,_  
><em>There ain't no mountain high enough<em>  
><em>Ain't no valley low enough<em>  
><em>Ain't no river wide enough<em>  
><em>To keep me from getting to you<em>

Parece que esta canción la he escuchado siempre, como si fuera la canción de mi vida, si tuviera un significado. Parecía que lo fue, sí. Sin pensarlo, estaciono el auto en una calle, lo apago y me apoye contra el timón, llorando.

Sería ridículo si les digo que estaba llorando sin razón pero lo hay. Mi amnesia y mis pistas que me indicaban que paso después de esto. Todo está confuso y me frustra demasiado, tanto que tengo deseos de golpear cosas.

No obstante tengo un camino emprendido, no puedo ser así. Un gran camino por delante y una tormenta detrás de mí. Dividiéndome ente el pasado ciego, el presente confuso y el futuro brillante.

_Remember the day  
>I set you free<br>I told you  
>You could always count on me<br>From that day on I made a vow  
>I'll be there when you want me<br>Some way,some how_

_'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough<br>To keep me from getting to you, baby_

Me ocupare de seguir buscando más datos acerca de mí y de mi esposo aunque no haya nada seguiré.

_Oh no darling, no win, no rain,  
>Or winters cold, can stop me baby<br>No, no, baby,  
>If you ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double<br>Just send for me, oh baby_

_My love is alive way down in my heart  
>Although we are miles apart<br>If you ever need a helping hand  
>I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can<em>

Me incorporo, miro hacia mi vientre que aun esta plano pero ahí adentro estaba mi niño, él bebe que criare, coloco mi mano en él, acariciándolo con perfecta suavidad.

-No te preocupes, vamos a salir de esta. No descansare hasta que tú estés a salvo, trabajare día y noche por ti. Lo prometo.

En cuento a mi esposo, no tardara en encontrarme, lo sé. O tal vez lo encuentre a él. No importa, si el me ama, debe buscarme y no dejarme ir.

Vuelvo a encender el carro y salgo a la ciudad, el aeropuerto está cerca para mi sorpresa. Miro a mi asiento si todo está listo y preparado, pero falta algo.

_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough<br>To keep me from getting to you, baby_

_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough<br>to keep me from getting to you baby_

¿Estaré yo preparada para el futuro? ¿Para lo que se viene?

Si…lo estuve, lo estoy y lo estaré.

…

_Mayo 2015._

_Johannesburgo, Sudáfrica._

Después de trabajar por un largo tiempo, no podía estar más feliz con los resultados. Mi trabajo es el mejor, pagan bien y se preocupan por mi estado de embarazada, además de tener amigos. La ciudad de Johannesburgo, es el lugar perfecto para vivir, una ciudad muy brillante por el día al igual que la noche, una gente muy generosa y sobre todo muy diferente a Estados Unidos. Llego a la conclusión que quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, yo y mi familia.

Mi amnesia: en eso aún estoy trabajando, tomando los medicamentos y tratándome; sin embargo no recuerdo nada , como si algo hecho de acero estuviera bloqueando mis recuerdos. Aun los nombres quedan grabados pero lo demás. Nada.

En cuanto a Peter Quill, aún no hay ningún rastro de él. Llegue al punto de darlo por muerto, cambiando mi estado de casada a viuda, ojala el nuevo tratamiento que estoy tomando me ayude. No tengo mucho interés en salir con otros hombres: el trabajo, las terapias, mis cuidados me mantienen muy ocupada, mi amor perdido por Peter Quill también.

Esto lleva a mi embarazo, 5 meses llenos de ecografías, consultas, manteniendo el estrés fuera de mí. Hace unas semanas supe el sexo de mis bebes. Si, como lo vieron, bebes, estoy esperando gemelos, un niño y una niña; que ya tengo planeado como se llamaran: Meredith y Jason Quill, mis niños.

Esto es vida para mí, esta vida me hace olvidar por completo lo oscuro y nulo de mis memorias pérdidas para siempre.

…

Paso mi tarjeta de identificación por el control, este inmediatamente me reconoce y me deja pasar por la puerta de metal, entrando al laboratorio (o departamento) de metales. No les conté que yo trabajo en una corporativa millonaria que se encarga de estudiar diferentes campos de la ciencia a través de descubrimientos, no tengo un departamento especializado, por mis conocimientos me paso el día entero subiendo y bajando, entrando y saliendo. Soy una sabelotodo en este lugar.

-Creí que te tomaste el descanso, lo que el jefe te ofreció es algo que no se repetirá. -murmura el doctor Prescott, el director de laboratorio.

-Estaré esperando gemelos en mi vientre pero eso no significa que he terminado de trabajar. En fin ¿están listos los informes del descubrimiento Vibranium?

Prescott busca entre su escritorio una carpeta gruesa color azul, me lo entrega rápidamente.

-Aún falta algunos documentos que escribir, suerte que son las conclusiones hechas por el equipo y por ti. Escríbelas e imprímelas, después prepárate para la conferencia de esta tarde.

-Bien-camino a mi escritorio con la carpeta, enciendo el ordenador y saco los apuntes recolectados y copiarlos en la máquina.

En unas horas todo el laboratorio se reunirá para una conferencia de informes, en la que todos los departamentos hablaran sobre los grandes descubrimientos de cada área. Elegí estar en metales esta vez, Prescott me asigno hablar del vibranium, un metal de origen muy extraño que proviene del reino de Wakanda, un lugar muy extraño no muy lejos; tomo solo días en descubrir demasiada información.

Después de terminar el informe completo e imprimirlo, me voy a la cafetería para estudiar; esta casi lleno y como necesitaba concentrarme me siento en una mesa sola con una taza de té en la mano, abro la carpeta.

Prácticamente indestructible, el vibranium fue usado en muchas cosas en especial (pocas conocidas) hace unas décadas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Un soldado de nombre Steve Rogers o más conocido como el Capitán América uso este metal en su escudo. Siempre fue un material cómplice en la Familia Stark y su negocio familiar hasta la actualidad mutuamente conectado con Rogers.

Miro una foto del escudo circular de color azul, rojo y blanco con una estrella, miro hacia la página derecha donde hay fotos del soldado peleando con escudo y traje, miro más abajo donde está haciendo publicidad para reclutar más hombres a la guerra. Hasta que mis ojos caen hacia mi vientre y pecho. Mi collar, una cadena de oro que llevaba el anillo de Peter Quill colgando de mi cuello; paso mucho tiempo que no era necesario usarlo en el dedo, más bien era algo hermoso que olvide pero no quiero olvidarlo del todo, este anillo, mis bebes y los nombres son lo único que no quiero olvidar.

De repente un rugido humano se escucha por afuera, después un temblor, al final escucho una explosión. Esos sonidos se convirtieron en una secuencia repetible, más fuerte. En un tono catastrófico. Corro hacia el ventanal que da en la ciudad, no intento estar demasiado cerca de lo que estoy, no veía nada más que personas corriendo y gritando, horrorizados pero ¿Por qué?

En ese momento miro que un auto sale volando por los aires, ahora la que grita horrorizada soy yo, el auto cae, oigo más gritos y alarmas. Esto es un desastre.

Siento un instinto, algo que nunca sentí antes, sin pensarlo recojo el informe y camino con pasos rápidos hacia el primer piso, sin hacer caso a lo que decían mis compañeros de la cafetería. Recojo mis cosas, dejando la bata en el suelo del edificio, como si estuviera ¿dejándolo atrás?

La ciudad es un completo caos. Salí tan rápido, mirando a todos lados, sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer, sin pensar, corro hacia la pista destruida pero una sacudida me hace mirar hacia la izquierda.

Un gigante verde, de pelo negro, pantalones morados, sudando, rugiendo y de espaldas se encontraba ahí; el, él era la causa de todo esto. Un monstruo.

Ese monstruo ruge fuertemente una vez más, a causa de su rugido camino hacia atrás unos pasos, pero después, no puedo avanzar más. Estoy paralizada. El hombre gigante voltea y sus ojos se conectan con los míos de un solo parpadeo, un escalofrió recorre mi columna, siento que me congelo por dentro. El monstruo detiene sus acciones solo para mirarme.

-Dios mío-susurro.

"Tal vez este sea el fin" pensé.

De pronto otro temblor resurge, el monstruo voltea y yo ladeo la cabeza para ver. Era otro gigante, de metal, color rojo y dorado. Como una armadura, lista, para enfrentarse al hombre verde. Inmediatamente aprovecho para correr fuera de la zona de guerra y encuentro un callejón oscuro, escucho más rugidos y siento más temblores. Sé que esto no terminara bien y no me quedare tanto tiempo aquí.

Una mujer caminaba por la pista tranquilamente, sin importar que el peligro que concierne de estar ahí. Quería correr hacia ella, sacarla de la batalla pero algo me hace cambiar de opinión. Sus manos, estaban llenas de energía escarlata. ¿Qué diablos?

Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Había algo que estaba oculto aquí, en mí. Algo que formaba parte de mi memoria. Que no, no era una vida normal. De repente siento una corazonada fuerte, algo catastrófico.

Algo de guerra que me conecta.

Algo que me convierte en algo que no soy.

Pero… ¿Qué es?

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TRILOGIA.**

* * *

><p>That's a wrap! Y este fue el fin de La Gema Eterna, al igual que la trilogía del mismo nombre!<p>

Muchas gracias por seguirme, por seguir esta historia y por ayudarme a seguirla. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Como ven al final, dice Fin de la primera trilogía. Es que la verdad; la historia de Ellie en el MCU no termina aun, en realidad ella solo iba a formar parte del universo de GotG PERO, decidí expandir mas su personaje y así creando otra trilogía que tomara lugar en la tierra, una Ellie sin poderes y diciéndole adiós a Los Guardianes de la Galaxia por ahora. En mi perfil se encontraran los títulos de la siguiente trilogía pero como soy buena, anunciare el primer titulo de la trilogía...

**Rebelde Civil!**

Ya verán en donde tomara lugar este nuevo fanfic! ¿Qué hará Ellie ahí? tendrán que esperar hasta el 2016 para descubrirlo!

Este es el adiós por ahora.

Adiós a todo el mundo y *susurra* Hail Hydra. (bromeo, soy leal a SHIELD. ALWAYS)


End file.
